Angel of Malibu
by itmeansnothing
Summary: Miley Stewart falls for her best friend. Discover how they met and how Miley tries to deal with her new found feelings, friends, family & life. Slight AU as there’s no Hannah Montana or Lola. First Liley Story.
1. My First Day

**Title: Angel of Malibu**

**Summary: Miley Stewart falls for her best friend. Discover how they met and how Miley tries to deal with her new found feelings. Slight AU as there's no Hannah Montana or Lola. **

**Authors Note: First Liley story. Slight AU as there's no Hannah Montana or Lola. I put the rating T for now even though this chapter (one) is nothing like a T, as it's for future chapters (hopefully). Eventual M rating & Liley. A couple of my own experiences thrown in here and there. Entirely in Miley's POV (Italics means Miley's thoughts but you probably knew that)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 1: My First Day**

My name is Miley Stewart and I have a totally fantastic best friend in Lilly Truscott. We've been best friends since the 5th grade. The day we met during school, I will never forget it.

It was during lunch and it was my first day since moving from Tennessee and I was extremely nervous after getting my lunch, I turn to see where I could sit and I saw a empty table and went to sit there, I know it sounds sad but I was very shy and didn't want to impose on any of the groups at the other tables which were surrounded with other people in my class which I had been introduced to earlier (that was nerve racking).

I began eating when a couple of boys from the table to the left approached; I recognised their faces from this morning.

Stood in front of me, one of them asked where I was from again. I replied "Tennessee" to which the boys began sniggering and said "you talk funny" which upset me I mean don't get me wrong I can be a strong person it's just that this was my first day and I was already really nervous and this didn't help.

I began to think the move was a mistake as I hadn't made any friends and I was already being picked on for how I talk.

The boys than began to adopt a fake accent and made fun out of me using all of the stereotypical views of 'hillbilly's' that they were dumb, smelled and wore stupid clothes.

I was on the verge of tears, I couldn't take anymore, I was still looking down at my food on my tray with a fork in my hand making circles in the mashed potatoes trying to block out everything and not looking up at them because I knew I would burst into tears if I did.

Then I heard a thud and a "ow" from one of the boys, looking up I saw he was holding the back of his head where a football had just struck it. All three boys turned around and saw a blonde haired girl marching towards them she was from the table across from me and had obviously heard what was being said. She stood hands on hips in front of them staring daggers into their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you James!" said the blonde

"I'm…just…er" came the reply, the blonde cut him off saying

"I know exactly what you're doing and it isn't nice, if you like bullying people for how they talk maybe I should tell everyone about how you still have a safety blanket in your bag." Pointing to his bag

"No! I'm sorry" quickly came the reply, I smiled a little and also hoped no-one had seen my bag with my teddy bear in.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" said the blonde

The three boys turned to me "Sorry Miley"

I nodded knowing that they weren't really they just wanted to get away from this angry blonde who was on the verge of wailing on them, they hurried off and I was left staring in to the blue eyes of this blonde saviour, I quickly said "thank you" thinking she was just going to go away back to her table with her friends. I was surprised to see her pull the chair opposite me out from under the table and sit in it.

"My name is Lilly Truscott, never call me Lillian and will be friends for life" she said with a smile.

I chuckled a bit and started to feel safer and less nervous "My names Miley Stewart" I said bringing my hand up to shake hers.

"You're obviously new here aren't you?" I nodded

"Well welcome to Malibu, I'm guessing you're in the same class as me"

I thought for second wondering if I saw her in my class but Lilly seemed to notice what I was thinking and said "I wasn't in class this morning as I was at a…dentist appointment so you wouldn't of seen me, is your teacher Miss. Grimshaw?"

"Yes!" I replied way too over excited

"Okay calm down Miley the teacher isn't that exciting" she joked.

I laughed which was the first time I had since getting here

"Sorry, it's just you're the first person to speak to me outside of the introduction I got at the start of class, and it's nice to have someone in there I sort of know now." I said immediately feeling that I must have sounded extremely desperate.

But Lilly just replied "That's ok, I glad you're feeling better" and the truth was I did.

"So I'm guessing you hate the dentists too judging by the look on your face when you said it?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I mean who likes the dentist? I mean cant they just believe you when you tell them everything's alright? It would be so much simpler. The only good thing about going to the dentist is when you get that little pink drink at the end."

"Yeah I mean I totally fear the dentists and some of the tools I mean do they need to have them on display right next to you? It's like a form of torture."

The bell rang out to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of class, "The fun begins!" said Lilly sarcastically, I laughed again getting up putting my bag over my shoulder waiting for Lilly to run over to the table she was originally on to grab her bag, I didn't know whether I should of waited for her but I did since I didn't know anyone else, Lilly came running back and we fast walked to Miss Grimshaw's class.

When I got to the class I went towards the desk I was assign to this morning each desk had two chairs underneath and everyone was sitting in pairs, I was the only one not to have a partner, I sat down and waited, just before the class began Lilly shot through the door, she said to me before she needed the toilet and to go to class without her so I wasn't late. She looked at Miss. Grimshaw "Sorry I'm a bit late but nature called" Miss Grimshaw simply nodded with a smile and asked her to go sit in her seat.

I was watching her heading towards her seat and noticed she was heading towards me; I looked around to see if there were any other empty seats. N_o everyone is paired up._

A smile came across my face as Lilly sat down next to me "Hey Miles" she said smiling, I couldn't believe my luck I was seated next to the girl who had just made my first day at school an enjoyable one.

The rest of the day flew by and I never knew you could have fun at school but that what Lilly did made things fun with her jokes and facial expressions at things which were boring, fun, exciting or confusing.

I laughed so much during maths as Lilly had written doodles of random things on her page to express her feelings towards the more complicated stuff, drawing a man with his head exploding in flipbook form using the corner of the book pages.

As the bell rang for the end of my first day at school I was actually disappointed for it to end.

I asked "So where do you live?"

"In a house" came the reply I chuckled I had gotten used to Lilly unique sense of humour

"Where is this house, lils?" I asked again rephrasing the question to leave no room for a witty response

"Not too far from here, up on Destiny Lane next to the ocean, you?"

"The same actually" I reply

"No way! Spooky! Ooh spooky!" she said raising her hands up to her face and wriggling her fingers when she said spooky again laughing at her strange sense of humour.

We walked towards the front of the school to wait to be picked up until Miss Grimshaw ran out towards us "Lilly!" she called

"Yeah?"

"Your mother called saying she is unable to pick you up as she is still at work and asked if you can stay with a friend until she finishes and can come and pick you up"

"OK" she replied looking a bit upset.

"She can come with me" I suddenly realised what I said, _Why would she come with me? She's only just met me today and she'd probably feel more comfortable being with one of her more established friends and now Lilly would say no and she'd feel guilty at turning me down and I don't want her feel that._

So I added "Only if you want to, as you've only just met me, I mean-"

I was cut off by Lilly "No! I'd love to" I felt happy and giddy at the response and felt at that moment we were officially friends.

Waiting for my Dad we started chatting again about likes/dislikes.  
She was sporty I could tell not just by what she said her likes were but by the skateboard, helmet hair and elbow pad rash, she was so different from other girls, I thought coming to California the girls would be all airheads focusing on looks than personality but Lilly was different.

The car pulled up and I introduced Lilly to my Dad, She was quiet for a while giving short answers to my dad's questions, obviously nervous to give off a good first impression, so I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered

"Hey it's alright, just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you, I did."

She gave me a small smile and she seemed a bit more relax and eventually they both hit it off with their mutual love of food, food and food.

"Your dad is awesome" said Lilly getting out of the car making sure to say it after my dad had gotten out

"Thanks" is all I could say, as I got out Lilly looked stunned "What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing it's just that my house is like 8 houses down from here, spooky huh?"

"It's like its fate that were meant to be friends" I added

"Yeah" we ran into the house

My dad was already starting to cook and asked if Lilly was staying for dinner, I looked at Lilly who was standing beside me eyes closed, on her tiptoes nose pointing towards the kitchen smelling the home cooked aroma that was filling the house, I chuckled at her behaviour "Lilly's not here right now as she been abducted by the smell of food so I'll answer for her, Yes she's staying" Lilly shook her head out of her trance and smiled towards me laughing sarcastically.

We went to my room to wait for the meal to be ready, I opened the door and showed Lilly around my room showing her my guitar, telly, wide range of DVD's and CD's, my closet to which Lilly looked happily at my shoes to which I was surprised as I didn't think the 'tomboy' would care for girly shoes, Lilly noticed the puzzled look on my face and smiled "I know what you're thinking I may be sporty and bit of a tomboy but I love shoes and these are fantastic and they soooo many" said the overly excited blonde.

Her eyes gazed to my bed where she saw my bulging backpack

"What do you have in here?" she asked picking up my bag beginning to open it

"What" I turn to see what she's doing "Wait! No! There's nothing in there!"

I run over to her and attempt to grab the bag she places it in her other hand away from me and brings her other hand to my forehead stopping me from going any further.

"Now surely there can't be anything in here that could embarrass you" she opens the bag and pulls out my teddy bear, "Oh Miley, and who is this cwutey? Who is this wittle bear?" she asks in baby voice

"His name is Beary" I state taking him in my arms

"Beary, really? Very imaginative" she quips with a raised eyebrow

"Well I was two at the time and I can't change his name now it will confuse him. Now you think I'm a loser." I say feeling a bit sad

"WHAT! No! I don't think you're a loser, I think you were just scared for your first day and you needed comfort. I was only joking Miles, sorry." She quickly explains

"It's okay, it was just me being overly dramatic I do that, you'll get used to it. It was just I remembered today with James and his security blanket"

"Well that's different, it wasn't his first day and he was being very mean to you."

"Thanks again for that" I look into her eyes to make sure she knew I was serious

"No problem and you won't need to take Beary in ever again as I will be there to help you."

"Aw thanks"

We hug, that was our first hug.

Half an hour had past and dinner was ready we ran down (Lilly winning obviously) sat at the table, we eat, well I ate, Lilly seemed to inhale her food taking after dad and my brother Jackson I smiled.

After dinner Lilly phoned her mom and said she could walk as we lived near her house. "Well I've had a great time Miles, thanks Mr.S for the food and Jackson for the highly stimulating conversation" I let out a chuckle at her comments and nicknames.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bye Miles and thanks again, I mean it"

"No problem. See ya, lils"

That was that, over the following years we grew closer having sleepovers at hers and at mine, spending all day at school together and spending full days together during the weekend, we started high school together helping each other through the ups and downs of high school life.

Now at age 16, I've told Lilly everything about me and she the same, but there is one thing that I haven't told her, something that has only begun to occur to me over the last couple of days, I didn't just want Lilly as a best friend.

She was my 'Angel of Malibu'.

**Authors Note: Well that's it, fluffy I know (but it won't always be like that) and yes its sort of long for an introduction – it's up to you if you want it to go further. But since this is my first and only liley I've ever written, I better stop and see what everybody else thinks to see if anybody wants me to continue. I've read loads of stories on this site already liking all of them and I decided to write one as I was inspired by all of you lot (especially Croaker001). **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, Thanks for reading.**


	2. Starlings

**Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing, alerting and favouring this story, it really does make me feel happier; I mean just knowing people have just read my story makes me want to happy dance but I can't so I won't. Anyway this is short, too short for my liking so many apologies. Oh eagle eyed readers will of noticed the change in name, 'Angel of Malibu' was the original title but I changed it but with a suggestion from a fav author of mine (Sophi20) I changed it back (Knew I should stuck with my gut instinct). Bold italics mean a song not words being said.**

**P.S This is set in the present but it will be Miley thinking back but only a couple of days...you'll understand when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 2: Starlings**

Saturday Morning.

I've started to feel things that I haven't felt before during the last couple of days.  
I don't understand. Recently, my body begins to hurt when I'm around people who are together watching them stroke each other's hands and making gooey eyes at each other.  
It makes me feel depressed as I haven't got anyone to do that with and my head begins to think 'what's the point of getting out of bed?' So I've decided to create a list of at least 5 things to get up for, staring up into the ceiling I try to think,

_No.5 School – no choice have to go, _

_No.4 Food (Can't resist my dad's breakfast pancakes), _

_No.3 Family, _

_No.2 er…no.2…um Lilly Truscott's smile and _

_No.1 Lilly Truscott's eyes._

_DAMN IT! Same thing every morning stop thinking like that!_

_Why did this happen, when did this happen, how did this happen, where did this happen, what's happening?_

I think back to the day I **think** this all began…

Last Thursday, I hate Thursdays as its P.E. and I don't like P.E.

_Eat right, Stay fit, Die anyway_.

The only reason its anywhere near enjoyable is because Lilly is there being her usual bubbly self, trying her best to get me into sports but I don't like them I mean I know about them I grew up with two males in the house but I don't particularly like getting dirty.

Lilly loved to get dirty, looking sort of cute with mud stains on her clothes and across her fac-_what am I thinking? I've never called Lilly cute, well I have but when she wears a cute outfit not actually her._

Snapping out of my stare, I notice Lilly jumping towards me in her own unique excitable fashion wearing blue shorts and yellow short sleeved t-shirt with her hair tied in a ponytail, shouting at the top of her voice "YAY! YAY! YAY!" grabbing my hands and starting to jump around me, me turning as she did.

I guess she's excited about the basketball game that I was being forced to play in.

"Okay calm Truscott" I pleaded hoping no-one can see this crazed girl,

"Calm down! Do you not know me at all!!!" she shrieked knowing full well why I wanted her to calm down

"Lilly people are beginning to stare! And why are you so happy, correction your always happy, why are you this happy?" I queried.

She stopped jumping "Well I know how much you hate playing sports so I talked to the teacher and was able to change the teams so that you are now on my team! Yippie!!" looking proud of herself as she clapped her hands.

_Damn it! I was looking forward to being on opposite sides so I could mark her and be able to get really close and it would have looked innoce-what the hell am I thinking!? _

I snap out of it asking "So I'm still going to play sports?"

"Well yeah, I mean I'm good at changing people's minds but I'm not that good" she replied "but this way I'll be able to protect you"

_That's kinda hot _I mentally slap myself for thinking such things...again.

The game wore on me being more of a spectator than taking part but the team didn't need me as we had Lilly on our side who was amazing…at basketball, you could not help but be impressed at the way she would glide up and down the court with such ease not even getting the least bit tired.

But she wasn't a selfish player as she passed the ball to everyone on the team, including me which was a mistake as I would always give a girly scream whenever the ball got near, but one time Lilly passed it to me and I caught it.

The way Lilly looked at me with proud eyes made me blush a little, I mean I only caught the ball but Lilly made the smallest accomplishments feel huge.

Then it happened, near the end of the game the other team was losing its temper at the way Lilly was controlling the game and one of the 'bigger' girls ran towards Lilly with no intention of getting the ball, knocked her flying backwards whacking the back of her head against the wall.

I ran, I mean I really ran, I was on the other side of the court and I ran to her, as I got there I looked at this motionless blonde before me and I felt like whacking the girl who did this but I was more concerned with Lilly (and the girl was kinda big).

I was completely terrified that she wouldn't wake up, what would I do without her, she was my entire day, no, my entire life.

I knelt down next to her, bringing my hand to her cheek, stroking it, I felt a charge of something shoot through me and I moved my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck with my other hand lifting her head, slowing I raised my knee so Lilly could rest her back along my thigh, I felt the back of her head, no blood, good sign right? But there was a massive bump. I began to worry more since the girl still hadn't opened her eyes.

I softly said into her ear "Lilly, wake up" nothing

"Lilly, wake up please" still nothing

"Lilly, wake up now" my voice sounding a bit sterner.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly" I sounded like a broken record but I didn't know what else to say or do and everytime I said her name with no reply I felt the strings in my heart snap.

As I stared into her and I began to think about I had always taken her beautiful blues for granted and now being unable to look into them, I felt crushed.

Then the greatest sound I have ever heard "mmh" the girl in my arms stirred,

"M-Miley?" her first words were my name the cool air turned hot and I blushed, her eyes slowly opened and I felt a rush of feelings _Relief? Concern? Love?_, her eyes then fixed to whoever was holding her the light adjusting to reveal me staring into her eyes with an extremely concerned look on my face.

I realised the position I was in, Lilly dangerously close to me but as I looked in her eyes again I didn't care.

She recognised the look on my face, she then regained the use of her arms and flung them around my neck as I pulled her up to her feet, she rested her head on my shoulder looking outwards as I put my arms around her back pulling her close, she then turn her head towards me, looked up at me "I'm ok". Relief.

The teacher was busy ringing for an ambulance, dealing with the rest of the class and the bully who did it.

Her face began to go back to a normal colour when she looked over to see Lilly back on her feet with her head resting on my shoulder with my arm draped over her shoulder in a half hug, Lilly's arms down by her side, walking towards her.

The rest of the day I was constantly checking up on her, Lilly responding everytime with "I'm fine miles, calm down, I've had worse" but I didn't calm down and it hurt me to know she had had worse but she is a skater girl.

By the next day she was back to her careless, clumsy, bubbly, adorable cute self.

I smiled; _she was a tough cookie, my Lilly. My Lilly? My? Get a hold of yourself Stewart._

We sat at a table at Rico's after school finished on Friday, drinking our drinks. We decided to have a quick soda before going home.

Lilly cutely playing with her straw in her hand then bringing it to her soft lips,

I've done it again! I glance back, _I wish I was that straw…damn it!_

She looks up and I meet her beautiful blues.

"Fancy a sleepover tomorrow night?" a knee jerk reaction, I ask so quickly my brain doesn't realise until

_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I scream in my head

_Damn those blue eyes, please please say no, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it._

"Sure why not" sealed with a smile

_**The violets explode inside me  
when I meet your eyes  
Then I'm spinning and I'm diving  
Like a cloud of starlings **_

_**Darling is this love?**_

**Authors Note: Well, there's another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it, the story starting to come along now…I think. The song at the end is an abstract from 'Starlings' by Elbow it's unfortunately not mine. **

**Please review if you can, Thanks for reading.**


	3. Perfect Day

**Authors Note: To make up for the short length of the last update, here's a longer chapter. I thank the people reading and continuing to read this story. Also to SomethingWithWolves & Sophi20, thanks for the kind words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 3: Perfect Day**

Here I am, Saturday morning lying in bed staring at the ceiling, sweating so much that I might shrink, thinking about the day ahead or more importantly the night to come. _What the hell was I thinking 'fancy a sleepover' I'm such a tool! _

I fidget nervously re-living the moment in my head. Not just what I said but the way I said it was so cringe worthy, the speed and utter pathetic voice I used like I was embarrassed to ask, I may as well write 'Miley hearts Lilly' across my forehead while wearing a sandwich board with 'Miley wants Lilly' written on. _I'm such a dweeb!_

Or maybe again I'm over complicating things, she didn't freak out or look at me like I'm weird, she looked at me the same way she always had whenever I asked, which made me feel better and worse at the same time.

After another hour of this, I hear a ringing, the sound of 'Skater Boy' coming to my ears,

_Lilly!_

I jump out of bed run over to my mobile not before straightening my hair, _What am I doing she can't see me!_

I pick up the phone and try to sound as though I haven't spent the last hour replaying the same thing over and over in my head getting the feelings of embarrassment, nervousness, sadness and joy everytime.

"Hi" I failed

"You sound sad" as quick as that Lilly could tell how I was feeling, _Wow! I'm way too easy to read _

"No, no it's just you know early I've just gotten up" _Please! Please! Please!_

"Miley! It's 12pm, what are you doing still in bed!?"

_Thank god she bought it! Wait what its 12!? Oh man I've been lying in bed for over 2 hours thinking of Lilly_

"Just tired, I guess" thinking again on my feet

"Oh well, do you want to do something" more of a statement than a question as Lilly knew I'd never say no to her but I didn't want to see her but I also really wanted to see her, _This is complicated-_

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Lilly cut off my thought with a child like plea

"Of course, you should know better than to even ask" I gave in to my impulses

"Well I do but you were taking your time answering" _I was?_

"Oh sorry, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, you're the ideas, I'm just the pretty face" Lilly jokes

"Oh really? I'm not a pretty face?" I ask slightly interested in her response

"Well no but not as pretty as me, I'm grawesome"

"What?! Grawesome!? What does that mean?!" forgetting Lilly's first answer completely

"That's great and awesome put together, you see, grawesome. I starting a new frad that's fad and trend"

"And your sweird, that's so and weird" I joke

Laughing began at her end which makes me laugh

"I guess we could go to the mall? I'll ask Oliver if he wants to come as well" knowing I can't be left alone with Lilly for too long.

"Er...ok! Great! I'll meet you there in 10 minutes!"

Hanging up, I sighed it was going to be a long day.

I was so glad Oliver said yes to coming as I needed someone else there to talk and look at while Lilly was there just being herself.

I don't think I've told you about Oliver yet but I have had other people well not people but person on my mind. I was introduced to him on my second day, I learnt he and Lilly had been friends since they were little and were good friends.

As the day wore on going from clothes shop to clothes shop, Lilly looking gorgeous in everything she tried on. I had noticed Oliver being a little distant; I asked if anything was wrong, he said he was just tired and bored of girl shopping, _typical guy! _

We let him escape to meet up with his other guy friends at the video store and we'd meet him later there as me and Lilly were going to pick out a video for our sleepover, I instantly felt as if really cold water had been thrown over me at remembering the sleepover.

We had been to every clothes store, so we decided to go into a nearby joke shop, we began looking round making each other laugh as we tried on the various stuff. I was heading towards the door of the shop, when Lilly grabbed my wrist instantly burning the skin being touched, as I turned I saw Lilly with a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs I bushed straight away at the thoughts running through my head.

She took the cuffs and slapped one of the rings on her wrist, looking up at me said "Hey miles, I've been bad and have been arrested" I start to laugh hoping she would think my red cheeks are from laughing and not at the extremely hot comment she had just made. _This girl is not making it any easier._

After a couple of seconds I regained composure "Very funny 'con lil'! Now where are the keys?" She laughs and turn towards where she had found them looking for the key after a couple of minutes I noticed her begin to quickly move things around, her hands changing from one direction to the next,

"What's wrong lil?" I wonder

"Er…nothing! Nothing!" the nervousness clear in her voice for all to hear

"Come on Lilly I can tell when something is wrong with you" I ask a bit more serious,

Lilly still looking towards where she had found the cuffs says "Well…erm…miles...I…er….can't seem to….find the…….key"

The last part was said so quietly to try and avoid me hearing her but I did and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, Lilly turned to see me arms around my stomach laughing hysterically jumping from one foot to the other "I...have...to….pee!" I manage to blurt out between laughs.

Lilly stood there watching with her hands on her hips, head slightly cocked to one side staring into me with a look of 'its not funny' on her face even though she knew it was but didn't like how it had happen to her.

After a couple of minutes later I begin to calm down but with stifled laughs still coming through, I meet my eyes with Lilly, "ya done?" she queries

"Not really but I guess I should help you" I reply wiping a tear from my face.

I grabbed her non-cuffed hand and pulled her completely embarrassed towards the counter, I turned to the counter lady and asked with a big smile on my face

"My friend and I are on the run from the law, do you have any keys to unlock these cuffs?" I ask lifting Lilly's cuffed hand, Lilly's face went up two shades of red from my question. I tried my best to stop the laughter build up again from seeing her face.

She hit my arm lightly "Miley!"

The shop lady smiled to herself "Just a moment I'll see what I can find"

I turn to Lilly who was still redder than a tomato, I decide to try and lighten the situation "It will be okay, we'll get you out of your cuffs and you can go back to your killing spree!"

She looks at me dead in the eyes smiles and nods a bit before she adds "and you're next on my list!"

The shop lady returns with a slightly worried expression "erm sorry girls but I can't seem find any keys for them"

"Say Whaaaaaaat?" was my response, Lilly was just staring mouth open wide shocked,

"You mean I'm going to have live like this for the rest of my life, stopped every few seconds by people asking if something's wrong, never being able to play sports again without whacking someone in the face, setting off the airport alarm everytime I go through checkout, what happens if the other end gets attached to a chair I going to have to lug around a chair for the rest of my life!" Lilly words were said in a quick fire overly dramatic fashion (That I've come to call Lillyism, really adorable) with a look of innocence across her face believing whole heartily every word she had said.

"At least you'll always have somewhere to sit" I joke, she looks at me wide eyed with a look of help across her face, and I smile "Lilly calm down! We'll go to the fire station and they will remove it"

"o-oh" she blushes embarrassed at her early overly dramatic outbreak and slight cluelessness, I could tell what she was thinking

"Oh don't worry, I love it when you get all dramatic it's kind of cute" _Whoops! _

"Oh right, thanks, I guess" she quietly responds. We head towards the fire station.

When we got to the fire station, Lilly was relieved, as on the fast walk to the station, she wrapped her light jacket around her cuffed arm to stop people from staring as she thought people would think she had escaped arrest, what police she was thinking of that uses pink cuffs I don't know, but I couldn't help but chuckled a couple of times as I saw her move her head frantically looking at everyone around to see if anyone was staring she was actually making it worse, _She's so cute and naïve almost childlike innocence. _I love that about her.

I explain the situation, which gets sniggers from a couple of firemen, Lilly glares at them stopping their sniggers, they take us to a room where they tell us to wait while they get some tools.

Minutes later a couple of the firemen come back, looking at them, we notice one of them is holding a circular saw, knowing he was joking I turn to Lilly with a smile but she was staring at this huge saw and the blood became draining from her face turning it really white, I feel a sudden charge of protectiveness, I quickly turn back to the fireman "no!, no!, no! She doesn't find it funny!" not yelling or shouting but with a bit of urgency in my voice, he takes it away immediately.

The other fireman came forward and put down a box of tools on the floor and asks Lilly to put her hand on the table, she does but the wrong one, I whisper in her ear "Lilly! The other one!"

"Oh sorry"

I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her in a bit she rests her head on my shoulder and raises the cuffed hand placing it on the table palms up.

The man studies it and takes out a cloth and folds it "Right, I'm going to place this between the cuff and your skin", Lilly nods.

He places it where he said he would and opens the tool box and takes out a small copping saw, I feel Lilly wince a bit so I tighten my grip on her shoulders "its okay", the fireman looks at Lilly to see if he could continue, "okay" she answers.

He places the saw on top of the cuffs and puts his other hand on the cuffs to steady it and starts sawing, it takes a couple of minutes before they break off, Lilly jumps up and claps her hands in excitement before turning to me

"You are so dead"

I get up edging towards the door "What do you mean? And shouldn't you say thank you to the nice firemen for helping your jail break?"

Lilly turns quickly to say thank you as she did I ran through the door, Lilly quickly turns and runs after me shouting "Miley Ray Stewart! Get back here! You know I'm gonna catch up!"

I keep running, I run out of the station and run towards home, I hear Lilly burst through the station doors to the outside, looking around to see me running and laughing up the street.

I get home, I turn to see if Lilly was there she wasn't, I feel like a schoolgirl who had just skipped detention but in a way I was sort of wanted my…punishment.

"Hey!" I jump and turn to see my dad with questioning face "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you were…someone else" I answer

"Where's Lilly I thought she was staying over?" he asks

"She is but she's lagging behind, you know she's a bit lazy" a look of surprise comes across his face as he knew Lilly was the more active

"Er…er I mean lazy with her bags of stuff, you know" _Phew nice save!_

"Okay sure, by the way me and Jackson are leaving to go on a fishing trip in a hour and won't be back till late Sunday night, so you and Lilly have the whole place to yourself tonight and tomorrow so don't make a mess" _Great! I think_

"Ok" I say heading up to my room, I open the door and walk towards the window opposite the door looking for Lilly, the door slams shut and I turn to see Lilly (who had been hiding behind the door when I walked in)

"Hello Miley, see anything funny lately?" she asks hands on hips walking slowing towards me

"N-no no no nooooo no no no…..no" hands by my side I look into the blue eyes of the fiery blonde before me

"DAA-" I was cut off my Lilly raising her hand to my lips covering my screams for help; she brings her face right up to mine, her hand still on my lips

_OH GOD! I KNOW SHE'S JOKING AROUND BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME, HER HAND IS SOOOO SOFT_.

"No screaming Miley, its payback time" she says so softly

"See ya Miles...take it easy on her Lilly!" My dad yells from downstairs

My eyes widen, _how did he know she was here…unless_

Lilly withdrew her hand, instantly hating the loss of touch

"I told him what happened and he was only too happy to help me get my revenge" she smiles pushing me down on the bed and starts to pummel me with pillows, laughing as she did, I cover my face with my hands, never wanting her to stop as she is straddling my waist.

Eventually Lilly was satisfied with her revenge. So she stops and gets off me, _aw man._

Sitting at the bottom of the bed, a silence gathers as we both get our breath back and then for the first time since the onslaught of pillows I look at Lilly, we look into each other's eyes and a smile breaks across our faces, we fall back on the bed laughing hysterically at the day's events.

_**Just a perfect day,  
Problems all left alone,  
Weekenders on our own.  
It's such fun.  
Just a perfect day,  
You made me forget myself.  
I thought I was someone else,  
Someone good. **_

_**Oh it's such a perfect day,  
I'm glad I spent it with you.  
Oh such a perfect day,  
You just keep me hanging on,  
You just keep me hanging on.**_

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it as there have been an element of truth in the events during all of the chapters and the handcuff story actually happened to me unfortunately I was the one in the cuffs! The song is an abstract from 'Perfect Day' by Lou Reed obviously not mine. If you have any questions about the story, me or life in general don't hesitate to ask or PM me.**

**Reviews affect update time, Thanks for reading.**

**Look there's the review button, quick click it before it disappears!**


	4. My Sacrifice

**Authors Note: Okay here's another chapter. I am very nervous about this one, you'll see why. Yes it's gone to an M rating don't know if there is enough to make it an M but just to be safe I've put it M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 4: My Sacrifice **

After the laughter dies down, I look over to see my alarm clock stating it was 5.30pm. Suddenly feeling extremely hungry but not wanting to leave the bed I reluctantly ask "Wanna get some food?"

"Sure, my stomach is talking to me" pointing to her growling stomach

I chuckle "Truscott when doesn't your stomach talk?" to which mine growls

"When it's being interrupted by yours!" she jokes softly poking my belly

I immediately blush at the contact "S-Shut up"

"Aw don't be embarrassed by your bottomless pit making un-girly noises, your with me I couldn't care less" I sit up looking down at Lilly on the bed

"Bottomless pit! Me?! Ha! Your one to talk!" I quip back

"Hey! I eat in moderation I have self control" she boasts

"Lils don't lie it's unbecoming"

"I'm not lying"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Right that's it" before I knew what I was doing I was straddling Lilly, _Okay do something, _I grab both her wrists in one hand and pin them over her head, _Okay that makes things worse do something else before she freaks out, _I start to tickled her sides with my free hand keeping things innocent

"Lil, don't lie to me or I won't stop!" I continue to tickle her sides, stomach and underneath her chin

"S-S-S-TOP I-T-T P-P-PLEASE!!" she manages to blurt out between fits of giggles

"Oh you want me to stop, then admit you lied to me" I hope she never admits it, as the girl squirming beneath me is creating all sorts of feelings up and down my body with her laughter, her feel on my fingers and her movements between my legs, it's too much.

"O-okay I admit it"

I stop quickly getting off her and finding the nearest pillow and throw it at her head, I knew what was coming, I turn and run downstairs towards the kitchen

"MILEY! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" I hear as I reach the kitchen. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs

"AH HA!" Lilly says reaching the bottom of the stairs and pointing at me

"Yeess, can I help you?" I ask innocently

"It's payback time Stewart" in a serious tone

"Okay, how about I make it up to you, some pizza? Hm? Yummy pizza?" I offer while rubbing my stomach for empathises on yummy, raising my eyebrows for peace.

"Don't you be nice to me when I'm mad at you, and yes on a big plate." Lilly relented

"Okay good"

I put the pizza in the oven and we wait sitting at the kitchen table talking about random things until the pizza was done.

"Okay I'm gonna give you an extra piece for not punishing me" I state putting a extra slice on Lilly's plate

Lilly leans towards me as I do this and whispers into my ear "What makes you think I'm not gonna punish you" each breath on my ear sending shivers and goose bumps all over my body, she pulls away and looks at me "Miley? You alright? I'm just kidding"

_Shame _"oh? I mean OH! Right very funny" I back away as quickly as I can

"Do you have any ice cream?" she asks

"Ice cream? You just got a pizza!?"

"So?" she shrugs

"Ice cream and pizza don't mix" I tell her

"I'm not gonna put ice cream on the pizza Miley" she raises a smile

"Well duh, I meant the tastes would be weird" I try to explain

"You're weird" her witty response

"No trust me on this you're the weird one of this pair"

"Oh am I now, what are you? The pretty face?" she queries

_Pretty face? _I try to hide my face in the freezer to cool down my red cheeks "No! Well I mean yes but no" I try joking to change the subject

"Anyway, what the ETA on that ice cream?" she asks

"Here but eat your pizza first"

We eat our pizza's while sitting at the kitchen table, once we finish Lilly reaches for the ice cream and takes a couple of scoops into her bowl then walks over to the fridge to get some strawberry dessert sauce and whipped cream, she sits down "What!" she asks

"Nothing nothing" I shake my head

"Then stop staring" she asks, was_ I staring? Miley concentrate! _

"Sorry"

I watch her squirt the strawberry sauce all over the ice cream then creating a mountain of whipped cream on top, she looks at me "You're doing it again! Miley! Miley? Miley!"

I'm brought back to reality "What!? What?"

"What's wrong?" she asks with concern

"Nothing just thinking about whipped cream and you-your earlier comment that you take things in moderation, total lies, eh?" _Idiot!_

She heads towards the couch "Yeah I know but life's short you should enjoy it while you can" she sits down and notices me with my head cocked to the side smiling "What are you so happy about"

_Your cute little behind _I shake my head "Just glad you're here"

I sit down next to her and turn on the telly with the remote; I glance to the side briefly and then do a double take as what I saw was too much,

Lilly staring into the telly while taking her little finger dipping it in the whipped cream and then sucking it off her finger, my eyes widen and I bite my bottom lip in pure lust, she begins to turn her head and I quickly face the telly, breathing hard.

I turn again; she takes a big dollop of whipped cream and strawberry sauce on her index finger and licks it off with her delicate soft tongue

_HOLY CRAP! _Is the only thought going through my head along with _Her tongue looks so soft and pink _she breaks my trail of thought my waving her hand in front of my face looking into my glazed over eyes

"Miley? Come back to earth, Hello? Earth to Miley?"

"Hmmmm?" in a dreamy voice

"Do you want any of my ice cream?" bringing the bowl towards me

"No!" I said with way too much force "I mean no, I want you to have it all, I mean I need you to, I mean no thanks" _Smooooooth _

"Alright" she replies with a confused look she then buries her face in the bowl eating everything in sight, _Good god! Stop it! Stop it Miley! Please stop licking the bowl_ _Please Please…don't stop_

I need to get out of my head I look back at the telly for like 3 seconds before looking back at Lilly who puts the bowl down and looks at me

"What?" she asks, I laugh, I take my hand and put the tip of my index finger on the tip of her nose and I wipe off a bit of whipped cream, without thinking I lick the cream off my finger

"Ewwwwwww" Lilly's face cringes

"What? Its only whipped cream"

"Not that the fact you sort of licked something off me in a way"

I shudder at the thought "Lilly don't be such a drama queen" trying to brush it off as nothing

"I'm not, anything else you would like to lick off me?" _Don't tempt me _

"No" with that she puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Gotcha" I freeze instantly _Gotcha? Got what? She knows?_

"W-what?" I manage to speak

"Well I told you, you were still gonna get punished, so I decided to mess with your head with the added bonus that I can now call you weird for licking whipped cream that had been on my nose, I'm not so weird now am I? Weirdo"

Relief is the only thing I feel "Very funny Lilly, my sides are hurting from all the laughing" She tightens her grip on my shoulders

"Unless you think you should be punished further?" _oh yes, yes I do!_

"No, no it was very good, totally even" she eases her grip but brings her other hand to her link in with her other hand around my shoulder and I rest my head on her shoulder. _Heaven._

We stay like that for at least half a hour but it seems longer I look over to the clock, "Come on Lilly let's get changed it's almost 7.30" she releases me and we head up to my room to get our PJ's, Lilly grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom, as soon as I hear the bedroom door shut I fall back on my bed and sigh loudly releasing some of the tension that had built up since dinner, I look around for what to wear

_Shorts, no the contact would send me over the edge, bottoms definitely and a long sleeve PJ top_

I change and head out, where I see the bathroom door slightly open, I close my eyes immediately but the temptation is too much and I slightly open one and see something I will never forget, one of Lilly's bare legs in all its glory for literally two seconds before its gone and the door fully shuts.

I head downstairs where I grab some popcorn and drinks and head over to the couch to wait for Lilly, a couple of moments later I hear footsteps and I look over towards the stairs and I see two bare legs coming down covered in only a light blue slightly tight shorts and her top half clothed in a light blue tank top, fair to say my mouth was open at the sight before me.

She reaches the couch and sits right next to me our legs touching, turns to me "Well? The movie?" she asks

"W-well" my voice breaks "what with today's events we didn't get time to go to the video shop remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well what do we do?"

"We can watch whatever movie is on TV?"

"Okay"

I flick on the telly and the movie Terminator is about to start _Oh man it's a scary movie _

"Oh I love this film" Lilly says

"Oh me too" I lie, _Oh what am I thinking an unstoppable killing machine hunting down a women with only a normal human man to protect her it's too scary for me I'm gonna have loads of nightmares- _

"Are you alright? You're not swared of the wig machine are wu?" Lilly asks in a baby voice

"No! I'm not just a little apprehensive" I shoot back

"Appre-what? Don't cover up with your big words, you're scared but I'll protect you"

"Really how?" I ask intrigued.

She lies down on the couch and motions me to lie next to her with me between her and the back of the couch; "I'll be Kyle Reese and you can be Sarah Connor" she says, then in a low voice "Come with me if you want to live."

I jump at the invite, she gently rolls me onto her with half of my body on half of hers, wraps her arms around me linking her hands together tightly and I rest my head on her chest and the movie begins.

5 minutes in I regret being in this position as I could inhale the scent of Lilly, I hadn't realised my hand had somehow found its way to resting on Lilly's stomach.  
I was too busy listening to the breaths of Lilly to notice the film as my head was on her chest and could hear each breath she took along with the slow relaxing sound of her heart beating. I feel safe, protected and happy.

The movie gets to its scary bits, the removing of the eye _Gross! _Her grip tightens, she knew I was scared, I'm pulled closer and I feel as if I could sink into her body it was the perfect fit for me but was it for her?

The movie continues and so are my levels of sexual frustration and tension, each time she moves tingle's go through my body, feeling the heat radiating from her body increases my body temperature to almost sweating points and I didn't want to sweat as it would provoke Lilly to thinking something was wrong but the problem was something was right.

I feel ashamed, guilty and a bit of a creep for taking unquestioned pleasure from our current positions, unconsciously my index finger of the hand that was resting on her stomach had begun making circles,

"Mmh, what are you doing?" I stop remembering the stomach it belonged to

"Er, nothing, I don't know" I said not looking up at Lilly to hide my crimson red face

"No, it's alright, it just my mom does that well used to, I'm a bit too old now, it was just a bit of de javu" she explains

"Oh" is all I could add.

We went back to watching the movie, Kyle Reese is close to death and I felt hurt, why? I have no idea.  
The terminator then appears in all its scary glory dragging itself to kill Sarah, "AGH!" I turn my head into Lilly's neck my nose buries into her soft touch, Lilly tightens her grip and rests the side of her chin against the top of my head whispering softly into my ear "Shh Miles I've got you"

The movie ends, "I have to use the little girls room" I quickly get up and walk very fast upstairs, getting into the bathroom and locking the door, breathing heavily I go to the sink and run the cold tap splashing the refreshing cool water onto my very hot and flustered face "aaah" are the only words to come out, I look down to see a small but visible patch on the front of my PJ bottoms

_Agh! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What do I do? OH GOD! LILLY! Please don't have any on her! Agh!_

I reach down to feel the wetness through my clothes an instant shot of pleasure shoots through me at the touch "oh god" slips through my lips.

I take my hand under the fabric, slowly massaging little circles, feeling and thinking of Lilly,

My mind wanders to the events of the day the touches of skin on skin "mmh",  
My hand slowly increases in speed "mmmh" biting my bottom lip,  
Lilly on top of me "l-li- mmmmh",  
Me on top of Lilly tickling and hearing the sounds of cute giggling "oh god lil",  
Lilly sucking her finger "OOOH!" too loud,  
Lilly licking her finger with her soft, wet, delicate tongue "MMMMMH"

I bite my bottom lip to stop the screams being louder, increasing the speed, thinking of me and Lilly snuggled together with her scent filling my close proximity the feel of her breath on me…"OH GOD LILLY!" reaching my climax, I collapse in a heap on the floor, resting my back against the wall, breathing even harder.

BANG! BANG! "MILEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!" Lilly pounding on the door, shouting in an extremely concerned voice,

"Mmmmh?" I reply in a dreamy far off voice "Y-yeah I'm f-fine" my voice cracking and stuttering as I try to regain my composure

"Are you sure, you screamed my name" her voice calmer from hearing mine

"Yeah I just...stubbed my toe on the cabinet" _Stubbed my toe, nice one (!)_

"Oh, well be more careful you big dork! I nearly fell over trying to get here"

"Oh sorry, I'll be out in minute; could you get me a drink of water? I'll meet you downstairs" I didn't really want a drink but I needed her to leave quickly

"Okay" and off she went.

I stare into the mirror "What are you doing?"

I quickly clean myself up and change into different PJ's, unfortunately I only had shorts and a tank top left.

I begin the descent downstairs not knowing how to explain the change in clothes but it didn't matter because as soon as Lilly came into view, I was a washed with a sea of guilt and shame, I felt like a stalker, a creep, a…loser.

I look over at the clock, coming up to midnight "Time for bed?" I ask

"Yeah sure, it's getting late"

We walk over to the living room with our sleeping bags lying side by side, turning the lights out, we got into our beds.

I turn my back to Lilly "Night Lils"

"Night Miles"

5 minutes later, I hear Lilly's breathing rhythm and I know she's asleep, we've had so many sleepovers I can tell by her breathing when's she's asleep also she can't last long when her head hits the pillow.

I turn to face her, lying on my side, she's facing me with her hands together likes she's praying underneath her cheek, we are sort of close but not suspiciously close, I shuffle forward a little bit she's at arm's length I could rest my palm on her cheek if I wanted and god do I want to.

Her face is at peace, breathing steady, her hair slightly covering her face, I bring my hand to her face to tuck a stray hair behind her ear so I can see her face fully, and the barest of contact sends shivers down my spine.

She stirs a bit and I retract my hand quickly, her expression changes from peaceful to a frown on her lips and eyebrows draw closer, her nose scrunches in a form of anger but her eyes are still closed, her breathing still steady.

_Was it me? Does she repulse at my touch? A girl's touch? I can't do this._

I take the decision right then and there, no more, I can't do this anymore, I need to stop the Lilly feelings, I wouldn't be able to bear day to day living without her in my life she makes things so much more enjoyable and fun and I can't risk losing her as a friend if I try to do something.

So do I sacrifice my friendship with her or my happiness?

I look at her again.

_Happiness it is then_.

_**When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice**_

**Authors Note: You can tell why I'm nervous now, I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it, and don't hate me too much for the ending. The song is 'My Sacrifice' by Creed, again not mine. **

**Thanks for reading, and please do review.**


	5. Strange and Beautiful

**Authors Note: Thanks to SomethingWithWolves, Sophie20, freakinacage1234, lil-ying-fa and pokemon4eva for reviews they have left throughout the story. **

**Disclaimer: Look its chapter 5, I don't own Hannah Montana if I did there would only be two characters and every episode would be pretty much the same.**

**Chapter 5: Strange and Beautiful **

**Sunday morning 8am**

I open my eyes and I see Lilly sleeping quietly, still facing me, her hands in exactly the same position.

I look at her, just looking, she looks even more beautiful maybe that's because last night I wasn't able to see her all that well since it was dark expect for the moonlight creeping through. But now with the sunlight bouncing around the room she looked bright and full of life even when asleep.

I just lie there on my side staring at her sleeping figure, she stirs again, and I turn on my back, staring up at the living room ceiling.

**9am**

She awakes, she yawns which makes me close my eyes tight, I can tell her eyes are on me looking to see if I'm awake, I hear her moving about…

"MILEY!" right next to my ear

"AGH!" I sit up quickly

"Oh good you're up" she says in a calm innocent voice

"Well of course I'm gonna be up if you scream in my ear" I bring my hand to my ringing ear

"I wasn't screaming I was just gently waking you up"

"Gentle!? That was about as gentle as Uncle Earls homemade chilli is on the stomach." I pat my stomach

"Ew, remind me not to have any of that" said with a disgusted look

"Tough, you're having it for breakfast! I brought some back from my trip up there last Sunday" Lilly suddenly looks sad

"I'm kidding Lilly! Why did you wake me?" I question quickly to change the expression on her face

"Well I'm bored and I needed something to do" raising a smile

"So you decided to give me a heart attack, how long have you been up?"

"Oh I don't know 20 or 30 seconds" tilting her head from side to side

"20 or 30 seconds, and you couldn't wait for me?"

"No, I need you up so we can have fun"

"Aw shucks lil, you know how make a girl feel special" playfully knocking her arm "It's a gift"

"Well let's not waste time chit chatting, time for some breakfast" I said, both of us walking over to the kitchen

"Yes it is and I want honey fried in sugar!" she's says matter of factly while sitting down in the chair at the kitchen counter

"What! I don't think so" standing opposite her on the other side of the counter

"Pwease pwetty pwease" she throws in a puppy dog look

"Lilly I can't fry honey in sugar, you'll rot your teeth end up looking like Uncle Earl and you will have to go to the dentist"

"Hmp!" folding her arms in a child-like defeated manner

"Don't pout and sit up straight"

"Yes mother" the statement covered in sarcasm

"Don't mother me and after your oat bran cereal you can Hoover and clean the entire house" wagging my finger at her

"Aw no fair, I want pancakes!" banging her fists on the table like a three year old child "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pan-"

"Alright, alright pancakes it is" I cut off her pleas

"I win! Whoo-hoo!" jumping down from the chair to do a victory dance

I begin to cook while laughing at Lilly busting a move

**10am**

After finishing up at breakfast which was very uncomfortable for me when we got out the syrup and Lilly began to lick her fingers, plat- _Stop_

We sat at the couch

"So what do you want to do today, lil?"

"Erm…" bring her hand to rub her chin "we could…go to the beach! Tanning, surfing, swimming, half naked boys, heaven?" she asks

_Hell "Ok_ sure, let's get washed and changed meet you down here in an hour? You can use the other bathroom" I state getting up and walking upstairs.

**11am**

I come down stairs wearing my red bikini underneath a pink sarong and white tank top, sunglasses in my let down hair and bag full of sun cream, towels and a couple of books, waiting for Lilly.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs; Lilly appears wearing sandals, blue short shorts, and white t shirt with the visible outline of her light blue bikini top underneath, topped off with a pink cap flipped to the side.

"You ready?" she's asks

"Mh? Er Yeah, Mh-hm, let's go" tripping over my tongue

We head off arms linked to the beach

**11.30am**

We reach the beach, finding our spot where it's a bit more secluded, still people there but not as much.

I take off my white tank top, take two towels out of the bag and place them side by side.

Lilly was sorting out her surfboard, she then took off her cap and tank top to reveal her light blue bikini top, I quickly brought my dark sunglasses over my eyes and scanned her every curve _Stop it!_

I take out the sun cream and ask the question I've been dreading

"Lil, could you do my back?" I had done everywhere else back in the house but try as I might I couldn't get my back and there's was no-one else I could ask.

"Sure" she said I knew she would as she had done it a couple of times before but this was before I got hot from her touch, I don't what will happen now.

I lie down on the towel on my stomach, she picks up the sun cream and squirts it into her hands rubbing them together, and she places her hands on my shoulders instant burning

_Oh god! I must stop thi-_

Her soft touch restricts my action to stop her; gently she moves her hands to the back of my neck down to my shoulder blades, her touch I can't describe so soft, gentle, caring, almost loving _Stewart calm down! Oh god what she doing now?_

She moves to my lower back and sides, I let out a stifled laugh when she went to my sides she knows I'm ticklish there. She then reaches the low lower part of my back; her fingertips ever so slightly brush the top of my sarong and the hem of my bikini. I bit my lip and bury my head in the towel.

She takes her hands away "All done!" she says in an innocent voice not knowing what she has done to me

"O-oh great" a little disappointed

"I'm gonna surf for a while you alright here?"

_Yes, I'm alright here, I won't be getting up for some time as my legs have turned to jelly_

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she goes to get up "Wait!" I lift my head and prop up my elbow and rest my head on my hand "Have you put on any sun cream Lilly?" I know full well she hasn't, she never does

"Y-yes I have" she says stuttering, _Yeah she's lying_

"Really? Don't lie to me Lilly, you know what happens"

"Yeah, I know and I'm not lying I did put some on in the bathroom back at the house"

"Oh did you in the bathroom, what colour was the bottle?"

"Erm….white!" smiling and raising her eyebrows hoping I bought it, I didn't

"Oh the white bottle, the one for Jackson's athlete foot?"

"What?" she asked with a questionable look "Well yeah I mean that cream has recently been proven to help block dangerous sunra- are you buying like any of this"

I shake my head

"Fine! I don't have on any sun cream but I'll be okay, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well you could get sunburnt or skin cancer, and die"

"Okay you had me at sunburnt"

I throw her the sun cream bottle and she begins to rub the cream into her skin

_Why oh why did I say anything I could of just let her burn, I mean I' am right now looking at her_

She rubs her arms, hands, fingers, chest, stomach _Oh good god women_

She then rubs her hands together and bends down to her ankles and slowly rubs up to the top of her thigh _Okay that was too much and she still has another leg to go!_

She repeats the action on her other leg.

"Happy now?" _VERY!_

"Happy you won't get burnt? Yes"

She goes to turn again heading towards her surfboard and I can't help myself

"Lilly your back"

"Aw for goodness sake" She marches back over lies down on her towel on her stomach "Well? Hurry up!"

My hands let me down by clumsily reaching for the bottle, dropping it, I pick it back up and squirt it into my hands rubbing them together I try to savour every moment but knowing Lilly wants me to be quick I try my best.

I begin rubbing her shoulders her soft, smooth skin underneath mine sends me to heaven, I slowly lower my hands to her upper back and then down to her lower back inches from the hem of her shorts, I rub across to her sides then back to the hem of her shorts the tip of my fingertips ever so lightly go underneath the top of her shorts and I pull back quickly "A-all done" not sounding as confident as she said it earlier.

She jumps up and runs towards her board and heads to the ocean.

**12pm**

I lie, propped up on my elbows staring into the ocean watching Lilly

_What am I doing, I'm falling apart here, if only she could see what I see._

I fall back and begin to sleep

**1pm**

I wake up and see Lilly lying next to me completely soaking, obviously just gotten back.

Her shorts clinging to her, her biki- _WHOA! I see London I see France I see Lilly's n-n-nipples _my eyes widen, the rush of cold water then hot air making them poke a little against the fabric of her bikini.

My gaze travels upwards to her face, looking oh so beautiful, hair sticking to her cheek I go to raise my hand and wipe them behind her ear _STOP! _

I retract my hand and turn back, staring into the bright blue sky.

**2pm**

Lilly stirs in her sleep, I turn on my side to look at her, she's facing the sky eyes closed. Stirs again this time I raise my hand to her right cheek grazing it with the back of my fingers, she settles.

**2.10pm**

I'm bored so I wake her up

"LILLY!"

"AGH" she sits up "Why I oughta-" I run off towards the ocean, she runs after me

"Agh! Help I'm being chased by a mad woman" I say as I reach the ocean

"Woman! I'm not old! How dare you, young lady!"

"Young lady! You're not helping your case, grandma!"

"I'm only 3 months older than you Stewart!"

"Mays well be 3 years since you can't catch me" I shoot back while swimming away

"Oh yeah I'll catch you, I'll catch you like that!" she tries to click her fingers but forgets she's in water and sinks before coming back up

"Forgot where you are? Grandma that memory is starting to go" I laugh

"That's it!" she swims towards me at great pace and I turn to swim away

_What am I doing she's the sporty one, it's only a matter of tim-_

I'm cut off by Lilly grabbing my foot and pulling me towards her

"AGH!" I scream

She pulls me nearer grabbing my left leg with both her hands while standing on a rock under the water which brought the water just up to her shoulders.

She pulls me again while I still try to swim away but she's too strong and she pulls me to her wrapping her arms around my stomach, my back to her front.

She brings her head to my ear "Gotch Ya!"

_You sure do_

**3pm**

After playing around in the ocean for the last hour, we made our way to our towels

Lilly looked thoughtful "Something wrong?" I ask

"No! I'm just hungry"

"Lilly" I say in serious voice looking her straight in the eye and she cracks

"Miley, I can't do this anymore, I can't lie to you, I mean we've had so much fun over the last couple of days and I just can't do this to you"

_What she talking about? Does...does she l-like me? No! That can't be it_

"What do you mean?" I ask very interested

"I mean you're my best friend and I've been feeling so guilty"

_Guilt? I've been feeling a lot of that recently so maybe she does like me…_

"Lilly, what is it?"

"I like Oliver"

"I like y- What?" I stop myself from saying "you too" when I took in the name she has just said

"Yes but that's not all I was going to tell you"

"What? What else is there?" getting annoyed

"We've been dating for the last week, but we didn't know if we should have told you as we didn't know how you were going to take it"

"What! I'm Fine!" my voice squeaky "Really I'm fine" still squeaky

"Really you don't sound fine"

"It's just a shock; I mean I thought I would have noticed you acting different around each other"

"Well you may have noticed that me and Oliver haven't been spending a lot of time together around you recently apart from when we went to the mall"

"Really you haven't?" _Hold on she's right, they haven't why haven't I noticed that? Was that why Oliver was acting distant trying to hide their r-relationship_

"Miley? Do you hate me?" _No I hate Oliver no wait I don't I'm just jealous_

"No Lilly I don't hate you, how I could I? You're my best friend"

_Unfortunately nothing more_

**4pm**

We picked up our things and went over to Rico's for some food and drink

_Boy do I need a drink!_

After eating, we stayed for a couple of more drinks.

Then it happened, in came Oliver

"Hey girls, the Ollie-trolley has arrived" He sat on my left side with Lilly to my right

"Hey Miles how's it going" _Lousy_

"Hey there Lillian, good weather today" _Idiot_

"Its okay Oliver, she knows" he jumps up

"Knows what I don't what you're talking about, who are you!"

"Oliver it okay she's knows we are together"

"That's a lie! I'll see you in court for fabrication!"

"Oliver! She's okay with it"

"Oh" he relaxes considerably "Oh good, I'm sorry for keeping this from you Miles I really didn't like lying to you" he walks over to sit next to Lilly, _Ow._

Lilly agreed "Yeah, we really didn't like hiding from you and I've been so racked with guilt I've been spending a load of time with you and having some awful dreams"

_Aw man, pity the last thing I need, keep it together Miley don't want to cause a scene_

"Well you won't have to anymore" I said with way too much venom which sparks a concerned look across Oliver and Lilly's faces "I-I mean hide your relationship"

"OH! Phew!" they both say

"Aw look at us saying the same things at the same time" Oliver says turning to Lilly, touching the tip of her nose with his index finger

"I know Ollie-pop, great minds think alike" she says circling her nose with his

_Based on that I think, me and Stephen Hawking will have the same sentiment: BLUERGH!!!_

"SO!" I interrupt the gag fest "How did this happen?" _Really How!_

"Well it was last Sunday when you were away visiting your Uncle Earl…

_What! I'm gone one day and Oliver pounces on her! Stealing her from me! But I decided not to do anything, I'm such an idiot. Oliver didn't see it like I saw it, I saw it glass half empty whereas he saw it glass half full, I hated him for that. Is she still talking?_

…And here we are!" she finishes, me not hearing word about it, thankfully.

"Oh! How lovely" _Say it more sincerely Miley _"Well I mean I think it's great"

"Well I think it's time to go" Oliver says with a smile and a wink

_Oh God! No! They want some alone time, I'm gonna hurl! Wait! They've already had alone time what about the times I wasn't with Lilly this week _GASP! _Did I do that out loud?_

"What's wrong?" _I did _"Just thinking about how the world is gradually slowing down thus making all human endeavours ultimately pointless"

"HUH?" Lilly threw me one of her adorable confused looks

"Never mind!" I quickly say while getting up and starting the walk home

Lilly and Oliver stand up with his arm draped over Lilly's shoulders both whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

**5pm**

I reach my house and turn to-to Loliver (Retch)

"See ya" no reply

"Bye!" no reply

"HEY!" both startled they look up at me

"Oh sorry I just get lost in her eyes" _me too_

"See ya Miles" Lilly says dreamily making me feel broken.

I turn and fast walk to the house not looking back at the scene behind as tears are beginning to trickle down my cheeks

I open the door and slam it behind me "AAARRRGGGHHH!" letting out my frustrations, my anger and confusion.

"Miley!" the faint sound of my dad running downstairs are heard through my tears and cry's.

He reaches the bottom and runs towards me pulling me into a big hug "Miley, what's wrong?"

_Everything_

"O-oh n-nothing" I whisper too tired and sad to feel anything else

"Miley it's obvious something's wrong, so just tell me cos you know I won't let up til you do."

"Oh Dad! I-I was too late" I wasn't going to tell him everything if he took it wrong I don't think I could bear a second heart break.

"Too late for what?" he asks in a calm voice

"Well…I saw these pairs of shoes in a shop a couple of days ago and they made me feel different, I was building up the money to buy them but decided against it as I thought what if sh-they don't want me, I know that sounds insane but it's a girl thing, then someone else got them and I felt so stupid for not giving it a go."

Robby Ray knew his daughter was lying but decided to go along with it

"Well Miley life throws up tests everyday and what's not to say they won't come up again or the person who bought them returns them? You must never give up hope and sometimes you just gotta have patience."

"Okay" I shrug and wipe away the tears

_**I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me.**_

_**Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...**_

_**I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.**_

**Authors Note: The song is Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung, good song not mine.  
Thanks for reading and do review.**


	6. Tell Her This

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, cheering me up a lot after a bad day on Friday. Anyway let's just forget about that and concentrate on the story. Remember Bold Italics represent the song and not words actually said.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hannah Montana **

**Chapter 6 – Tell Her This**

**The following Friday**

_Thank God school is over! I can't take being around Oliver and Lilly anymore_

Everyday at school has been a constant firing squad, every kiss, every holding of the hands, every touch, and every word they have had between each other is like hearing the words Fire! Fire! Fire! And everytime I think this one won't hurt as much but it does.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been sort of out of it all week" asked the black haired reason for my misery

"No, I'm fine just been a little distracted by things" a flimsy response, I'm too down to even think up of a plausible lie

"Hey Lilly! Come and cheer up your friend" he yells at Lilly who was look for us, so we could walk home together

"What's up?" she asks looking at Oliver who moves his head in my direction; she looks at me "Miley what's wrong? You can tell me"

"It's really nothing" I curse myself for being too open with my emotions

"Fine! We are walking home now but I'm not going to let up til you tell me" an irritated voice coming from the blonde

We begin walking in silence, it's so weird, none of us have been together this long in silence, it's awkward, you can feel the tension building and I'm thinking so hard to think up a convincing lie to tell them but I can't, I don't like lying because looks what it does or look at what it has done to me.

"Okay I'm ready to talk" still not entirely sure what I am going to say

"Shoot"

"I…er…think I like someone" _No take it back quick _"No wait that's not true, I'm actually nervous about going to the dentist next week!" I pray and hope they missed my first answer

"Who is he?" Lilly asks ignoring my second answer predictably

"I'm not telling you who this person is as I don't think you'll like the answer" I can feel myself go white with nerves at the fact this is the nearest I have ever told Lilly the truth but with her boyfriend right next to her. _What am I doing?! Stop talking you've done what you set out to do, they have stopped asking me what's wrong_

"See ya" I sprint to my house, leaving a confused Lilly and Oliver hand in hand

I used to love the weekends, spending all my time with my two best friends but now its one conjoined friend and me, "Ugh!" I slam my fist on my bed in frustration

_Why can't things go back to how they were, Lilly and Oliver just friends and me secretly crushing on Lilly, granted still not what I wanted but it's the lesser of two evils_

**Later that night**

Why get out of bed now? There is no list only a hole of despair…cell phone bursts into life _oh no a text from Lilly_

**Hey you wanna go to the movies tomorrow? Me and Ollie will meet you there at 6**

**Lil X**

_Aw bugger_ I text back agreeing to meet them, I can't stop seeing them as it would raise suspicion and then Lilly would never leave me alone

**Saturday 6pm**

"Hey Lilly, where's Oliver?" I ask walking up to the blonde standing outside of the cinema

"Hey Miles, I have no idea where the doughnut is"

I sense a little anger in her voice "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Y-yeah everything is fine" her words betraying her true feelings

"Lilly, come on" taking her to a near-by bench, sitting down "Tell me what's up"

"I don't know, I'm feeling angry towards him for no reason at all, I don't get it, everything I found cute in him before is now really irritating me"

"When did this start?"

"Well this morning actually, I know it sounds crazy but since last night, he's been particularly clingy and I've been quick to anger"

"Lilly don't you think you are overreacting a bit"

"That's what he said"

"Look Lilly, it's pretty obvious why you are getting quick to anger, I mean it's a new relationship plus it's with Oliver so you are trying to keep your distance so you don't get hurt if it goes wrong"

"Like I'm afraid to being vulnerable or something?"

"Yeah, now why don't you text Oliver and make up" tearing up my heart

Lilly whips out her phone and begins to text then call him

**6.30pm**

No sign of Oliver

**7pm**

Still no sign of Oliver and I can see Lilly's face getting madder and madder

**7.20pm**

"Hey girls" Oliver strolls in with a grin across his face

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lilly's voice full of anger

"I was at a friend's house" shaking his head confused

"I texted and called you an hour ago, telling you to get your ass to the cinema, you know the plans we've had in place since yesterday or did you forget again!" Lilly now standing face to face with Oliver

"I didn't get your texts or calls cos my phone is broke-" he's stopped mid sentence by Lilly interrupting

"Oh and how did you break this one?! Eh?" raising her eyebrows

"Well my mate said his phone was waterproof so I checked to see if mine was"

"You doughnut! There's no such thing as a waterproof phone! I mean how do you check for sharks in the ocean? Do you jump in and see for yourself? Or do you do the smart thing and read the sign" Lilly's voice getting louder and more irritated

"Don't yell at me for something that is your fault"

"WHAT?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Lilly's voice no longer just angry but loud

"Well if you weren't being such a bitc-" he stops himself from saying anymore when he sees the killing look across Lilly's face "I mean if you weren't being so awkward last night and this morning, I wouldn't of went out to clear my head thus my phone would still be here"

"Yeah it would and I would be too" Lilly walks off after delivering a crushing blow to Oliver

"Lilly wait!" Oliver's words turn to sobs, he turns to me "I'm sorry you had to see that"

I have no idea what to do or say, on the one hand I feel for Lilly and on the other I don't like seeing Oliver like this even though he is with someone I want to be with, he is still my friend and as much as I disagree with what he said, I know he does too.

"Are you alright?" I ask wanting very much to check on Lilly

"Y-yeah I'll give her some space and talk to her soon…I can't believe I said that, I am an idiot…Miles can you do me a favour?"

I know what he is going to ask and if he knew the truth about me, would he still send me? "What?" I ask

"Could you check on Lilly for me?"

"Yeah I will"

We say our goodbyes and I head for Lilly's house, _what am I going to say?_

I reach the door of the house I knew like the back of my hand but now it seems the door is a doorway to something I don't want to do, I knock lightly hoping no-one heard so I could slip away but the door flies open and I see a sad looking Lilly

"Hey" her voice quiet and low

"How you doing?" a stupid question

"Could be better" she turns and heads back to the couch, I shut the door and sit on the couch with Lilly

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well there's not much to add to what I already said back there"

"What did happen back there Lilly? I know Oliver is an idiot sometimes but you've never gotten that angry before"

"I know I don't know what came over me, he was right calling me a bitch, I have been acting like one"

"He wasn't right, there is never a time for language like that and I know he regrets it" _Why am I defending him? If Oliver can't see what he's got why does he deserve it?_

"He does?" her sad eyes look at mine with the faintest twinkles of hope

"…look Lilly the most important question you need to answer is do you want to be with Oliver?" the answer I never want to know

"Yes" Her one short simple word causes several big cracks in my heart; my world comes crashing down leaving me with darkness and the unknown

_WHY? He doesn't deserve you! He's an idiot! Your amazing, a bright sun in an otherwise cloudy miserable world, you bring joy with just your smile and presence, anyone who makes you feel angry shouldn't be near you let alone going out with you! Wake up Lilly! That's it I'm telling her!_

"I better go and see him" Lilly says standing up and heading to the door

"Wait! I have something to tell you" running to her and standing face to face

"Oh me too before I forget…Miley thanks for being such a great friend"

_There it is, great friends don't break up relationships, no matter how much I want to tell her_

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh just good luck"

"That it? That's all you wanted to tell me?" she asks turning to leave again

_**Tell her not to go**_

"Yeah, goodnight Lilly" closing her door, I begin walking home, her heading to Oliver's

_**I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time**_

_**Tell her not to cry  
I just got scared that's all  
Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call**_

_**Tell her the chips are down  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud  
Tell her something in my heart  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd**_

_**Tell her what was wrong  
I sometimes think too much  
But say nothing at all  
And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall**_

_**Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her**_

_**Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time.**_

**Authors Note: Sorry its short but I wanted to keep my promise of updating today so I quickly put this one together. The song is 'Tell Her This' by Del Amitri.**

**Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading and please do review.**


	7. Violet Hill

**Authors Note: Thanks to bi-panda-vampire-chan, bunchesofoats18, FaithIsMyHero, freakinacage1234, lil-ying-fa, loveAngel120, pokemon4eva, Skye Montana, SomethingWithWolves & Sophi20 for all of your reviews. Thanks to all those who read, subscribe, alert & favourite this story. Chapter 7 eh? Could it be lucky 7? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 7: Violet Hill**

_**And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness  
Please just save me from this darkness**_

Two weeks later

They've been together for one month now and everyday is the same I meet up with them they have an interaction which nauseates me deeply, why do I keep coming back?

I haven't had any proper Miley/Lilly alone time since that day on the beach.

I got to tell her that she must make time for me or is that selfish? and I don't want to get into a argument with her as it will just drive her to Oliver for comfort and the last thing I want is a vulnerable Lilly with Oliver alone, not that Oliver would do that but it seems lately I've had nothing but bad thoughts about him.

_Still it's Monday tomorrow school Whoo-hoo!_

**Monday Morning**

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Be-My hand strikes the alarm clock

_Ugh! Stupid clock, stupid school, stupid people, stupid Lilly, stupid Oliver, stupid friends who get together to annoy me_

"Miley, get down here time for your breakfast" my dad shouts up the stairs

"Coming! I'm just getting changed" _God it's hot today_

I jump in the shower then change into a pair of tight dark blue denim shorts and a purple short sleeved top.

"Miley, what do you think your wearing" I hear my father say as I reach the kitchen

"Clothes" I sarcastically reply

"Where?"

"Very funny Dad, it extremely hot today and not interested in any boys" _just one girl..._

"Its not you I'm worried about, it's the boys and their crazy hormones"

"Dad it's too hot to keep your eyes open I don't think there's going to be a problem, now stop worrying"

"Fine, here are your pancakes" he hands me a plate

Silence fills the room usually Lilly would be here talking a million miles a hour about nothing but for the last two weeks she's walked with Oliver to school don't think badly of them they do ask me to join them but I'd really rather not, it's too depressing.

Ring-Ring Ring-Ring

I pick up the phone "Hello?"

"Lilly landing in 10 seconds!"

I put the phone down and run over to the door, dust down my top and correct my hair.

I notice Dad giving me a questionable look but I brush it off as Lilly's coming!

Here she comes up the pathway, red helmet, black elbow and knee pads wearing light green shorts with an orange sleeveless top.

I open the door as she jumps with her skateboard under her feet and she lands inside the house "6.0!" she yells as she rolls towards the kitchen picking up my dad's glass of milk as he goes to grab it "Hey!" he protests in a whiny voice

She puts down the empty glass "BURP! Whoo! Stinky! What type of milk was that?"

"Well before you took it, it was my glass of milk" he says with a raised eyebrow

"Well gotta run! Come on Miles!" she quickly heads for the door grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside

"Bye daaa-"

We begin heading towards school, me walking, she rolling along side me.

"So, where's Oliver?" not that I actually care just glad I've got her all to myself for a change

"Oh he's er not very well" I_s she lying? I can't tell_

"Really, you sure?"

"Yeah I mean where else would he be?"

"Is something wrong?" _I'll break that boy's neck if he's done something to Lilly_

"No, no everything's fine it's just…"

"What? It's just what?" suddenly feeling happy which makes me feel guilty

"It's just me and Oliver, doesn't seem right, you know?" _Well of course I know!_

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well I do love him but as a friend, its weird this past month has been great…ish apart from that thing in the middle which I did make him pay for but…" she trails off

"But?" I ask

"It's like we've been going through the emotions and not really feeling it, it's hard to explain."

"Tell me about it, you're making about as much sense as a solar powered torch"

She laughs _Oh how I've missed that laugh_

She tries to explain again "I think we were so caught up in hiding the relationship then feeling giddy about it being out in the open, and once we got over the new and exciting phase of the relationship, I don't think there's anything left." Sadness overcoming her features. _I don't believe I'm about to say this…again_

"Lilly, you owe it to yourself and Oliver to talk things out, are you sure you're not just scared and are trying to poke holes again" I hate myself so much but my friendship to Lilly and Oliver comes before me and my happiness.

"Miley…"

"No buts or ifs, you're talking to him"

"I guess you're right, thanks for talking to me"

"Hey, I'm always here for you"

_I hope one day you'll be there for me as more than a friend_

Lunch, I know Oliver and Lilly have been talking, so I'm waiting to hear the news and whatever news it was, it was going to be bad for me, as if Lilly and Oliver stay together I will continue on my depressing spiral or if they break up I will feel happy which will make me feel extremely guilty. Here they come, _together? That can't be good_

"Hey" says she

"Hey" says he

"Hey" says me

Silence

"OH Come on!" I snap

"Well, I and Oliver have decided to take a break"

"But you can't I mean-"

"Miley this is mine and Oliver's decision, we both feel the same way, we've seen too much of each other and it has focused more and more on the things we do to annoy each other instead of the love were meant to be feeling. This last week in particular has been the worst"

"But whenever we've been togeth-" I'm cut off my Oliver

"Acting"

"Really?" _I couldn't tell probably because I was too jealous to notice_

"Yeah, we didn't want you to put in an awkward situation"

"Good job (!)" I say referring to the current conversation

"Well you know what we mean, there's nothing worse than sitting watching an argument" he explains referring to the argument two weeks ago

"So how are you guys? I mean are we going to have to spend time separate?"

"No, we're okay, actually we both feel better as I think one of the reasons it wasn't working is that we've been friends for so long it was difficult to do anything without being weirded out, now we're sort of back to normal I don't feel any pressure or tension, same for Oliver."

He nods but I feel even worse after hearing that _Okay this conversation is doing nothing for my confidence_

"She's more like my sister" Oliver says

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better." Lilly agrees

School ends and I don't know what to do, I mean things should be good everything's back to normal – Oliver and Lilly are friends again and not dating, I'm back to secretly crushing on Lilly, guaranteed more Lilly/Miley time and so life should be good but I feel as though the roses I was smelling have given me a allergy attack.

_If Lilly and Oliver didn't work out, how in the hell will me and Lilly work out?_

Me, Oliver and Lilly begin walking home, them two talking about the latest horror flick that has just come out…just like old times. But I'm lost in my thoughts.

I arrive home after saying my goodbyes to Lilly and Oliver.

I see Jackson watching telly and I need to talk to someone "Where's dad?"

"He's gone shopping, he'll be a while" _Just Perfect (!)_

I slump myself on the couch next to him with such force he nearly catapults up

"Miles! Careful! Precious cargo" pointing to his head

"Mmh sorry" I'm too tired and exhausted to come up with a comeback

"What no witty response?" Silence "Miley what's wrong?" his voice turns serious after no reply

"Shoes"

"Shoes?" raising his eyebrows, knowing I'm lying

I start to go into the same speech I did with dad but Jackson interrupts me

"Miley stop, I may not be the smartest kid in the world but I know when someone is lying plus you can't lie, so I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you have a crush on someone."

"Yeah" quietly replied

"Who?" he asks with a smile

_Do I? I've never said it out loud in front of someone, what if he freaks out? What if- you know what screw it_

"It's L-Oliver" losing my nerve

His smile disappears, "Miley" his stern voice sounds alien on him

"What?" I turn and face him

"Stop lying" staring into my eyes, I turn away staring at the now turned off telly, Jackson still staring into the side of my face

Silence again

"It's Lilly" I finally say, still facing forward, I look out of the corner of my eye and see a smile growing on his face

"It's okay Miley, I will always love you" the exact words I wanted to hear, it seems he read my mind.

I turn to face him my eyes filling up with tears of joy and he wraps his arms around me pulling me into a big tight hug, I felt so much better, just to get it out was so mind freeing.

We pull back, his arm resting on the side of my shoulder

"So you want something to eat?" he asks

"Something to eat? Don't you want to talk about er it?"

"It's not my place to prompt you, only if you're ready to talk, I'll gladly listen and help in any way I can."

"Well, actually I'm ready now"

"Go ahead then"

"I've been feeling really deflated over the last month, what with Lilly and Oliver together"

"Yeah that couldn't have helped"

"But today they said they are breaking up"

"Really, why?"

"Well it's difficult to explain but they said they've been friends too long and it felt weird as there more like brother and sister than friends"

Jackson's face sunk a bit "And so this is why you feel upset, that if Lilly and Oliver didn't work out what chance do you have?"

"Exactly, I mean out of me and Oliver, Oliver had the better chance because firstly he's a boy, secondly he and Lilly have been friends longer than me and Lilly and thirdly…well I don't have a third reason as the first two are so good."

He smiled a bit "Miley have you ever wondered if there might have been another reason they broke up? Lilly might not have felt anything major towards Oliver because she had feelings for someone else; I mean were they fighting before you told them about your imagery boyfriend?"

"How'd you know about that?" I ask surprised

"Lilly asked me if I knew anything about it"

"When!"

"I think it was a Friday night…two weeks ago, I think"

"Well if you're suggesting what I think your suggesting why hasn't she told me?"

"She's probably still dealing with her feelings, I sure you did when you found out and I bet you didn't deal with it all that well too"

Thinking back "No…no I didn't"

"Anyway that's not the point; her heart wasn't in the relationship as it belonged to someone else."

"Who?" I ask

"Who? Who! Wh-" he hits me on the head with a rolled up newspaper "You! You fool!"

"ME!" I ask confused

"I tell you love is blind to the ones involved and totally bleeding obvious to the rest" shaking his head

The door opens "Whoo-he! Anyone want to help with these bags?"

"Sure Dad, hold on" Jackson gets up and heads to the car to get some bags

He looks at me noticing a couple of tears on my face "You alright, bud?"

I wipe my face "Oh yeah fine, tears of joy dad, tears of joy"

"Oh…those shoes come into play again?"

"Hm? Oh…maybe"

Dinner came and went, I was happy, first time in a month I was happy, dad and Jackson could tell, I was very down during the last month not really smiling or laughing much but during dinner I laughed, I smiled and I felt like myself again.

Everything felt normal again but what Jackson said went over and over in my head along with a million questions,

If Lilly did like me why did she go out with Oliver?

When did she start to like me?

But those questions would melt away if I knew the answer to the most important one: does she actually like me?

I had to know and I had to know tonight, it was only 5.30pm I could get permission to go out til 8.30pm, the nights are light.

I text Lilly saying

**Really need to talk to you, meet me at our spot on the beach in 10 minutes. Miley X**

_Is this too soon I mean she's just broken up with Oliver…CANCEL! STOP SENDING! AW NUTS! Too late!_

**Okay meet you there. Lils X**

Here I am waiting for Lilly, sitting in the sand as white as snow, the sun setting beautifully covering the beach in a warm orange glow and reflecting off the ocean. _Perfect_

I look to my right and see a blonde walking towards me still a bit away but I can tell it's her just by her walk.

I get nervous and even more nervous as she gets nearer

_What's happening Lilly never makes me nervous ever since I met her she's always eased my nervousness_

I realise she's standing next to me "Sit down"

She sits next to me, her smell washing over me _God she smells good_

We watch the sunset for a bit not saying a word but it's not a awkward silence either, she leans against me resting her head on my shoulder and I lean my head on hers both of us staring into the ocean and watching the sunset with its rays gently reaching us.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you"

"I like you too, you're a great friend"

"No, Lilly I mean I like-like you"

_**I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still**_

_**So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?**_

_**If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?**_

**Authors Note: Dear Liley lovers & to those who don't particularly enjoy Loliver (such as myself) I thought I would upload this chapter to try and cheer you up over the amount of Loliverness in the last HM episode, even though I left it on a cliff-hanger to which I feel I should tell you I've recently acquired a three headed dragon so don't hate me too much with ending it like that, I will obviously not leave you hanging…for too long! **

**There were two song in this chapter the one at the beginning was 'Make This Go On Forever' by Snow Patrol and the song at the end was 'Violet Hill' by Coldplay, I own neither.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know how you feel about the chapter by reviewing, there always fun to read.**


	8. Everybody Loves Somebody

**Authors Note: I'll be quick since you want to get to the story. A big thank you to those who reviewed and to those who continue to follow the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 8: Everybody Loves Somebody**

"Lilly?" _Is she asleep? I don't believe it she's asleep isn't she! Here I' am pouring my heart out and she's decided to take a nap on my shoulder_

I take my head off hers and lean forward to see Lilly with her eyes open, staring straight ahead with her head still on my shoulder,

_Okay, what now? I was expecting some sort of reaction, good, bad. Kiss me or hit me. Something not nothing._

"Lilly? Say something please"

Silence

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Lilly jumps up yelling _here we go_

I stand up too "What?"

"You pick this time to tell me this, today of all days, I've just broken up with my best friend and now you want me to go through all of that again"

_Well she hasn't said no yet _"Sorry Lilly but I can't hold it in anym-"

"What? Hold it in? How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe since the day I met you? There was always a little something there and over time the feelings have just grown until-"

"Until what? You saw me with Oliver and got jealous that's not a great reason"

"No Lilly, I mean yes I was jealous but I definitely know I was attracted to you before you were with Oliver"

"Attracted?" still getting used to the information

"Come on Lilly, are you telling me you've never felt something, no matter how small, tell me"

"No!" she states

"No?" I sadly respond

"No I can't tell you"

"Oh" relieved the answer wasn't for something else "Why?"

"Because I'm…"

"Afraid? Scared?"

"Apprehensive" she says with a smile

I smile a little "Why?"

"Cos I went through this with a best friend already and as much as it didn't work and we weren't feeling it, it still hurt, a lot, I feel as though we may not be the same again. I don't want to lose you as well."

"But I saw you and Oliver laug-"

"Acting"

"Oh, you've got to stop doing that"

"Sorry but you know what I mean"

"Lilly I-"

"I'm gonna go" she interrupts

"What? You can't go and leave it like this"

"Miley I can't deal with this on top of everything else okay, I need time, so don't do anything stupid cos I'll kill you if you do, and I'm not saying yes."

"But you're not saying no?"

"Miley!"

"Sorry"

And off she goes _Wait I'm not letting her go that easy_

"Lilly stop!"

"What no-"

I bring both of my hands to either side of her cheeks and stop her whine with a soft kiss on the lips _Oh Wow this is better than it was in my head, her lips are so soft…_

My eyes closed, hers I can tell are wide open

What seemed an age but was in fact 5 seconds later I take my lips away but leave my hands where they are, and I see a most knee weakening sight, Lilly eyes closed, leaning towards me with still pursed lips pleading for more, her legs shaking a bit.

I ask in a low voice "Was that enough time for you?"

"mmh-mmh" is all she can muster _She does like me! Just admit it Lilly_

"Lil, do you want to sit down?" I whisper softly into her ear my breath tickling her

"mmh-mmh" a far off answer her eyes still closed.

I release her cheeks and take her hand in mine and go to the nearest palm tree sitting underneath it, I lay my back against the tree and pat the space next to me for Lilly to sit, and she does. Silence

I yawn and bring my arm around Lilly's shoulders and she scoots closer.

"Miley?" she looks into my eyes

"Yeah?"

"I still need time, it seems too soon"

"That's okay Lilly, I'm used to waiting but you can spend your time thinking with me, you know?"

"That's a good idea (!)"

"It is! I won't try anything, honest" I hold up my free hand in a scouts honour

"Yeah right"

_Okay I'm lying I will try to do something but I want Lilly so badly _"Do you want to stay at mine?" I ask

"Are you insane? Its Monday, school night, plus you can't control yourself"

"I can too!" _I can't_

"Miley"

"Fine but you're staying over this Friday" _This is going to be a painfully slow week now I can tell_

"Miley I-I don't know"

"No arguing your staying and we are just gonna talk, alright?"

"Okay then"

"Sweet!" a huge smile comes across my face as a plan formulates in my head

"You're such a girl"

**Tuesday**

_Only 3 days to go, Only 3 days to go _I check my watch _Still 3 days to go_

I get up out of bed and begin to get ready I had decided to wear the 3 most sexy outfits I had over the coming days to mess with Lilly, evil plan I know but it might work. Tight shorts/jeans, frilly skirts and dresses were the scheduled fashion for the week.

Today I would wear a mini light pink skirt that stops just above the knee with a light blue tank top with pink short sleeved thin sweater two buttons done up, I left my hair down with its natural brown curls. _Looking good, hope Lilly agrees not that she would tell me_

I run downstairs, eat my breakfast and waited for that phone to ring.

Ring-Ri "Hello!"

"That was quick anyway Lilly landing in 5 seconds"

I quickly put the phone down and ask Jackson to open the door

She rolls in wearing her usual outfit helmet and all; she looks straight at me, still rolling still looking at me

"Lilly! Look ou-" I try to warn her

"Whooaa!" BANG she collides her stomach with the kitchen counter luckily she placed her hand over her stomach to soften the blow but she falls backwards and lands on her back, lying on the floor, head at my feet, I look down at her my eyebrows raised, she looks at me mouth open which turns into a smile "Hey Miley!" she says all happy and as if nothing happened.

"You alright?"

"Well are you gonna help me or what?"

I move to the side and stick out my hand which she grabs quickly, instant warmth shoots through me, she gets up and straightens her helmet

"Lucky you were wearing your helmet, you klutz" I knock my hand on her helmet

"Hey! I'm not a klutz I would have been fine if yo- never mind"

"If what Lilly?"

"Nothing" she said hoping I would change the subject

"Let's go to school then"

**Wednesday**

_2 Days! Come on!_

"Come on Miley! We are going to be late!" Lilly shouts at the bathroom door

"I'm almost done! Keep your hair on"

We had decided to go the movies after school to watch some new action movie or something I wasn't really paying attention.

I told Lilly to come over so we could walk up together after I had taken my shower.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Hurry up!" she whined

"Would you just shut u-" I slip on the wet floor THUD!

"MILEY! MILEY! YOU OK!?" I hear the sound of running footsteps from my room to the door.

I get up, a bit in pain, _Huh a pain in the ass, who knew? _I wrap a towel around me covering me up.

Since I still hadn't answered Lilly took it upon herself to unlock the door and walk in

"Miley? Oh sorry! Thought you were unconscious or something"

I was about to ask how in the hell did she unlock the door but I decide to be a bit evil instead

"Lilly! Shut the door!" I exclaim pretending to shiver to keep it innocent, she quickly shuts the door. _This could be interesting_

Lilly looks at everything in the room except me, I'm covered in only a towel with little strands of hair sticking to my cheek, I notice Lilly's hands fidgeting to distract herself from looking at me.

I slowly begin to walk towards her.

She lifts her head to see me standing before her, not close but too close for Lilly's liking, she takes a step back but her back is met with the bathroom door, I step nearer again never breaking eye contact, her face blushes to pink.

"W-what are you d-doing?" stumbling and stuttering on her words

I step nearer again my face directly in front of hers, her scent engulfs me due to our close proximity which fuels me with desire, her breathing quickens, I raise my hand and go to reach for her cheek but instead I continue past her face and reach for my dressing gown that's hanging on the hook behind her, I bring the gown past Lilly who's cheeks have now gone red, I bring my head to her ear and whisper in a soft raspy voice

"Just grabbing my gown" I pull my head back to see her eyes widen

"I-I've got to g-go I'll see you t-there" she turns quickly and collides her forehead with the bathroom door "Ow" she brings her hand to the handle and turns the lock but she has forgotten that the door wasn't locked so she's actually locked it and tries to open it but cant so she turns the lock again and successfully opens the door.

"Are you ok? How's your head?" I ask smiling from ear to ear

She turns to see me again "I fine, I mean I am fine it's just a little wet-bump!"

She turns and runs downstairs

I can't help but chuckle "I'll see you there…sweetheart!" I shout downstairs

"Y-yeah ok…wait did you just call me swee-" CRASH

"You ok!?" shouting downstairs again

"Er...Yeah, you didn't really like this vase did you? I mean it was a silly place to put it, on a table where everyone can see it" she shouts back up

I just laugh

"LILLIAN TRUSCOTT!" I hear my dads' voice enter the living room

"EEP! Mr. Stewart! What are you doing here? Bye!" I hear her run off out door

"Sweet niblets!" my dad sighs

**Thursday**

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow, you're only a day away! Okay what do I have today, PE! Perfect!_

P.E. comes around and I wait until Lilly arrives before starting to get undressed, to continue my evil plan I ask if I could go on the opposite side to Lilly.

The game began and for some reason I had a load of energy so I was able to keep up with the girl I was marking, Lilly.

I follow her all over the court even when she doesn't have the ball; I constantly graze alongside her when running and go in close when she has the ball. She receives the ball, I stand in front of her, my hands stretched out either side of me to stop her from getting past me, she takes her eyes off the game and looks straight at me, _Mistake Lilly!, _I kiss the air between us slowly and wiggle my eyebrows, the ball bounces off her foot and I pick it up and throw it (like a girl) towards one of my team-mates, she was still frozen, her team-mates then shake her back to reality.

When it was a free throw or the ball was out of play, I would walk past her brushing the back of my hands lightly against her ass, resulting in a yelp coming from Lilly.

I had the ball in my hands for some reason and decide to run towards the oppositions end, Lilly was standing on the free throw line and I just kept running deliberately towards her until I ran into her, she falls backwards the ball flies out of my hands and before I knew where I was, I'm lying on top of Lilly, bare legs on bare legs, cheek to cheek, I lift my head and bring my hands to either side of her head and look straight at her "Sorry" I whisper softly, she blushes red, I get up, "Final Quarter" says the teacher.

I begin to walk towards my team-mates so we could have our last team talk but I notice a hand grab my wrist pulling me towards the equipment cupboard, Lilly pushes me against the wall shutting the door and turning the light on.

"You are throwing me off my game" she bites her bottom lip

"Me? Little old me throwing you off your ga-"

She releases her bottom lip and crashes our lips together, her hands trailing over my stomach going to my sides rising to my neck and settling in my hair to pull me deeper into the kiss, she pulls away

"I just needed to get that out of my system, now I'm gonna kick your ass out there."

I didn't hear a word as I fell back onto the wall for support and brought my hand to the lips she has just kissed and I melt into the wall.

"We better get back out there, and stop touching me so much!"

We headed back to the court and she did end up kicking my ass.

**Friday**

_I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm too nervous I won't go to school today_

School ends, me and Lilly walk home together, we reach my house

"Well I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, bye"

Off she went to her house to collect her sleeping bag and clothes for the night.

I walk in to see Jackson at the kitchen table

"Hey Miles how was school today?"

"Uneventful"

"Oh sorry, well she's coming over tonight isn't she?"

I am too easy to read "Am I that obvious?"

"Well the way you say uneventful, seems you wanted something to happen?"

"Yeah"

"Miles I don't think Lilly is the kind of girl to do stuff in front of people, I know your thinking she always speaks her mind and expresses herself openly and your usually the shy one but I'm guessing over the last couple of days it's been the opposite?"

"Yeah it has, sometimes I don't know what comes over me I turn into this lust-filled octopus and I can't keep my hands off her"

"OKAY! Not too much detail but I'm going to have to ask, how does she feel?"

"I don't know, I mean it's not that she doesn't like it…I think. She doesn't stop me but I think she feels she still needs time."

"Miles the only advice I can give you is to talk to her properly and try to sort it out."

"Yeah your right, when did you become Yoda?"

"Hey! I maybe sometimes disgusting but I know the ways of the force called love"

"Love?!"

"I mean attraction"

_Love? Do I love Lilly? I've thought about it, I mean I know I like her a lot but love brings up different images, I mean love is spending the rest of your life together with someone or is that marriage? What's love then?_

"Miley! Helloooo!" I disturbed from my thoughts by Jackson waving his hand in front of my face

"Huh what?"

"And your back, you were gone a while there, thinking about something or…someone?"

I hit his arm "Shut up!"

"Ow! Strong in the force young Miley is" Jackson replied impersonating Yoda

I go to hit him again but he dodges out of the way

"Oh too slow and that is why you fail"

"Idiot"

"Bye Dad, Bye Jackson" waving from the front door to the car pulling out, I had managed to persuade Jackson to go fishing with Dad again so I could have some alone time with Lilly but it was for a price I had to clean his clothes for a week _Ew!_

Lilly had arrived 5 minutes before they had left; she was at the kitchen table next the sink getting herself a drink of water while I waved them off "Bye!"

I walk into the house and close the door and stand staring at Lilly who was taking a drink from her glass.

Lilly notices the look on my face, putting the drink down on the table, she gulps down the water she has in her mouth hard, eyes widen.

"N-now Miley you said we were just going to t-talk"

I slowly walk from the front door to the couch "Well that was before I knew you were going to be wearing that" I point to her clothes

She looks down and I run towards the kitchen table "Ah ah" moving her index finger from left to right "Stay where you are"

I stop at the kitchen table her on the other side, the only thing keeping me from her is a lump of wood.

"Lilly, how can you expect me to stay where I am when you're wearing that cute outfit?"

"Miley this is the same outfit I had on at school today"

"Yeah I know and it took all my self-restraint not to jump you whenever I saw you"

"Really?" her face blushes

I notice she's distracted so I slowly begin walking around the table towards her _Slowly Slowly catchy monkey_

I'm almost at arm's length, but she suddenly shakes her head and realises I'm almost near enough to grab her, I notice her noticing so I quickly bring my hands towards her but she quickly moves around the table, I stumble from grabbing nothing "Allllmooooost" I singsong

"M-Miley calm down, control yourself"

"I can't Lilly; I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, both personally and physically."

"Wh-, huh? You-, me? Beau-, pft, wh-, hm, huuuuuuuh?" her eyes wide, mouth agape

I take a chance, I quickly put one foot on the table and go to fling myself towards her still shocked body, I push off the table arms open to grab Lilly but she quickly moves out of the way and runs, I land on the floor, I prop my head up "Dang it!" I quickly get up.

"Lilly? Lils?" I look around the living room, no-one here, I look up the stairs and hear quiet sounds of movement, I climb the stairs

"Lilly! Oh Lilly! Come out! Come out where ever you are!" I open an airing cupboard – nothing

"Come on Lilly, Miley wants to plaaaaaaay" I say in a flirty voice, I open the bathroom door – nothing

"Lilly Truscott, where are you?" singsong voice, I open Jackson's door and then quickly close it _No way! She would never set foot in there unless she has a radiation suit_

I close in on a laundry basket next to me "Well I guess I can't find her" I sit on the basket "Maybe she has gone home, it's a pity I had bought all this ice-cream for her" I get up off the basket and open it – nothing

I walk to my room, opening the door I hear a tiny noise, _Ah ha! _I walk towards my closet and open it – Lilly

I couldn't help myself "Lilly come out of the closet, will you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's scary out there"

"I'm sorry Lilly I don't know what came over me"

"No not you, I mean being out there"

"Oh right, Lilly we need to tal- would you come out of there already!"

She steps out and sits on the end of my bed

"That's better" I close the closet door and walk over to Lilly, who scoots away from me a bit

"Lilly it's alright I really do want to talk to you and nothing else, I seriously swear not to jump you like some sex crazed rabbit"

She laughs and I relax

Sitting next to her "Come on then Lils, talk to me"

"I don't know where to begin or what to say"

"Well, we'll start easy, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza"

"To drink?"

"Coke"

"And for dessert?"

"Um…honey fried in sugar?" she raises a smile

"Okay" I smile back "What do you want to do after?"

She shrugs

"Watch the telly? A movie?" nudging her a bit

"Yeah"

"What type? Action, horror, comedy?"

"Romantic" she whispers

"Romantic? You hate those"

"Not today" she softly replies

I bring my arm around her and give her a slight squeeze; she rests her head on my shoulder.

_**Everybody loves somebody sometime  
Everybody falls in love somehow  
Something in your kiss just told me  
My sometime is now**_

_**Everybody finds somebody someplace  
There's no telling where love may appear  
Something in my heart keeps sayin'  
My someplace is here**_

_**If I had it in my power  
I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms  
Then every minute, every hour  
Every boy would find what I found in your arms**_

_**Everybody loves somebody sometime  
And although my dream was overdue  
Your love made it well worth waiting  
For someone like you**_

**Authors Note: I was very tempted to leave Friday for the next chapter but since you've all been very nice, I decided to give you a little bit of Friday the rest of it will be in the next chapter. The song is 'Everybody Loves Somebody' by Mr. Dean Martin, not mine. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please do review.**


	9. Angels

**Authors Note: First things first sorry it's been a while since the last chapter but I've had problems with this chapter and this is the 7th re-write of it. Yes I realise the irony of having chapter 9 called 'Angels' (Chp 9 – Cloud 9 – Angels) but it's not by mistake. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter and to everyone who reads it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 9: Angels**

We change into our shorts and tank top PJ's and make our way downstairs. We finish our dinner; having exactly what Lilly wanted except the honey fried in sugar we had ice cream instead. I take the plates away and look over to see Lilly sitting on the couch staring at the turned off telly, I was concerned, as throughout dinner she was distracted and not at all like herself, I blame myself I was way over the top before and now I've freaked Lilly out completely.

I walk over to her and sit leaving a noticeable gap between us "You ok?...Lilly?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright, you look like your miles away"

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking"

"What about" feeling nervous and deeply worried

"Nothing important" Still not looking at me

"Lilly please tell me what's wrong, is it me? I'm really sorry for how I acted I thought we were playing around, I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"Miley" she turns and faces me for the first time looking into my eyes "It's not you it's me" _Did she just say that line? Is she leaving me? _"I-I…erm" she looks away again towards the black emptiness of the T.V

"Lilly? Please talk to me, I promise I won't get mad, upset or start crying" I lie

She turns again, looking into my now watery eyes "Miley…I-I…would like to watch the movie now."

_Why is she lying to me? Is it because she doesn't want to hurt me? But I don't get it she kisses me at P.E. then she wants to watch a romantic film but she still won't talk to me and shuts me out again_

I get up and head towards the DVD's, _I can wait, I promised her that I would wait so I will, doesn't mean I like it though._

I look through the romantic films _An Officer and a Gentleman, Casablanca, The Graduate, In The Mood for Love, Gone with the Wind, Dirty Dancing, Ah! Titanic they got together despite their social circles maybe it will help here? Wishful thinking._

I stick in the DVD, turn on the TV and press play. I go back to my original spot still leaving a gap between the two of us.

"And where did you think you're going?" Lilly asks with a surprised expression on her face

"Over here…I mean I thought-" I'm cut off by Lilly

"No, no, no you sit here right next to me, I protect you from scary things and you protect me from sad things" pointing to the gap between us.

I quickly scoot close before she changes her mind; I sit side by side next to her on the couch

"Is that it?" I look at her in a confused manner, _what she talking about? _"Do I have to do everything Miley?"

_Well yes when I don't know what on earth you're talking about_ "What?" I throw in a another confused look

She takes my arm and places it around the back of her neck resting my hand on her shoulder, she raises her knees onto the couch and moves into me placing her head on my shoulder "Much better" she sighs

_Much better for you but my heart is going a million miles an hour here!_

I stare blankly at the movie, not watching only thinking a load of things at once _what's up with her? She's hot, she's cold I don't know whether she's coming or going! Literally_

She moves herself again, each movement sends goose bumps all over my body, I try desperately not do anything and watch the movie.

The movie goes on, seeing how the main two characters find each other and despite their classes they fall in love, fight to be together and even when she got the chance to escape the sinking ship she didn't want to leave the one she loved, it was such a strong show of love and I couldn't help but think of Lilly, would I do that? Would I risk my own safety or even life to be with her? I look down to see her face, yes I would but would she?

The movie ends and I look at Lilly who's watching the credits listening to the music, she looks so sad, I mean you're supposed to but I can't help but tighten my grip on her and pull her even closer.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" clears her throat "I'm fine"

"Enjoy the movie?"

"It was alright" _Typical _"Miles? Can I…hug you?"

This was weird she never asks to hug me she usually just does it "Of course you can, you never need to ask"

She doesn't say anything instead she pulls me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my back, mine doing the same on hers, her cheek against mine, her breath tickling my ear, her hair brushing against me, I take a quiet deep breath of her entire scent which makes me feel safe and happy everytime. She takes me by surprise by moving her arms from around my back to around my neck pulling me closer, her head resting on her arm, she then takes her left hand slowly rubs my back up and down, she rests the side of her head on my shoulder facing inwards looking at my neck.

After 2 minutes of heaven I begin to think something must wrong. _This must be the friendship break-up hug or something, this is the longest hug we've ever had what other possible reason would there be for thi-_

My thoughts and heart stop when I feel the softest of lips gently place a kiss on my neck, slowly it happens again, Lilly moves her lips up slightly and continues to kiss my neck again, slowly the lips touch my skin and I feel bliss then they are slowly taken away, moves up my neck again reaching my jaw line near my ear slowly the lips press against my neck so soft, warm and gentle the lips slowly go away. I feel her warm breath on my skin as she slowly brings her lips to my ear and brushes against it, she opens her mouth ever so slightly and closes it around my earlobe, pure ecstasy I couldn't hold it in anymore I groan and take a sharp breath in, she lets go of my ear trailing small, slow kisses from my jaw line to my cheek heading towards my lips, she kisses the corner of my mouth real slow and pulls back to look into my eyes.

"I like-like you too Miley"

She raises her hands to either side of my cheeks and brings me to her lips, soft, slow and gentle heaven; she pulls back her hands still on my now blushed red cheeks

"Wow! L-Lilly I-I…That w-was, I-I-I" my words fail to sum how I feel so I show her, I take my arms from around her back to the back of her neck and pull her into another kiss with more force and passion, I fall back on the couch and pull Lilly down on top of me, her hands go to my sides slowly going up and down, we break apart to fill the room with our gasps for breath.

"Wow! M-Miley t-that was…" her words now abandoning her

"I-I know, Lilly you've made me so happy" I look into the eyes of the girl lying on top of me.

She smiles "I've only just started"

"Oh?"

She nods with a seductive smile and wink, I blush like mad

"Okay but could you give me a second as I want to try and redirect the blood from my head back to my heart so it can start beating again."

"Aw, you're so cute" touching the tip of my nose with her finger

"Lilly! Stop it! Your making me blush more!"

"It's alright, I love it when I make you blush" raising her hand to my cheek, caressing it as the red fades away to be replaced with desire in the eyes

She lowers her lips to mine, we kiss again but I take one step further and open my mouth slightly and brush my tongue across her lower lip, I hear the faintest of moans from Lilly, I do it again getting a slightly louder moan, she slowly opens her mouth and is met with my tongue, I explore her mouth, the roof to the side to the bottom, Lilly groans and her tongue springs to life. Her tongue massages mine slowly, it was the most exhilarating, explosive feeling I had ever had, the feel of this soft, wet tongue with mine was a feeling that I would never give up without a fight. I tangle my hands in her hair to bring her closer and deepen the kiss; I wanted her to meld with me so we were never apart.

I try to flip us so I'm the one on top but Lilly is too strong

"What are you trying to do?" she asks kissing my cheek

"I'm trying to get on top to show you how much I lo-like you"

"Oh are you? But unfortunately I'm too strong aren't I?" trailing kisses down my neck

"…y-yes" half moan half words

"Miles?" kisses my pulse point

"Hmm" I barely hear her

She pulls back; I open my eyes at the loss of touch and see Lilly nose to nose with me, her eyes dark blue "You've been very naughty"

"W-when?" I mutter getting extremely turned on

"You" she grabs my wrist "Constantly" grabs my other wrist and pins them above my head in one hand "made me fall, blush, break vases, freeze up, walk into doors and lose at P.E. this week, so now its payback" she smiles evilly

"I-I don't know what you talking about?" the picture of innocence

"Don't even, that look doesn't work with me see?" she points to her face with her free hand "immune"

"What's my punishment then?"

"You see this?" points to her lips "and this?" points her neck "and all this?" points to her behind "Consider yourself cut off"

"What? So I can't touch you?"

"Nope"

I fake gasp "that's not going to last"

"Oh it's going to last" she defiantly states and releases my wrists

"Really? What if I just…" I raise my head off the cushion so I'm millimetres from Lilly's lips "come up to you all tired…" I yawn, stretching upwards towards her, my arms above my head "and I just had to yawn…" she slowly goes towards my yawning mouth

"Damn!" she defeats and kisses with such force we fall back, Lilly on top, her hands moving all over my body, I moan into the heated kiss

She smiles into the kiss when she heard my satisfaction

She kisses me on the lips while I move one of my legs slowly between hers, the feel of her bare legs on me was trembling, I raise my knee to her sensitive area, I could feel the heat before I had even touched it, I gently presses into the source of the heat

"Mmh" she moans into the kiss "Mmh-Wait" she pulls back and I stop my movements "Perhaps we should take it slow-er"

"But-but-but-but-but" my words like a skipping record

"Yes I know my butt is fabulous but I think we should take it slow, Okay? Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I really like you and want our proper first time to be amazingly special…like you"

"I would be angry right now if you hadn't just said one of the most romantic things ever"

"Like I said it's a gift, you not angry though? Are you?"

I pull her back down on top of me and kiss her gently on the lips "no"

"But it doesn't mean we can't do other…stuff"

"Really? Like what?"

"Erm kissing" she kisses me on the lips

"Mmh keep going" leaning into her touch

"French kissing" she lowers her lips to mine

"Ooh my favourite" we embrace in a slow gentle kiss which turns into a heated hungry kiss with tongues frantically trying to feel everything.

"Whoa! I tell you something I will never get tired of or forget your kisses, miles"

"Same here, I love kissing you, in fact" I pull her into another kiss "Sorry but you were away too long"

She giggles "Well I'll make sure I don't stay away too lon-" I interrupt her by kissing her again

"Miley! At this rate you never going to let me finish a sente-" I pull her back down to my lips, I feel her giggling against me

"Less…talky…more…kissy" between kisses

After a long session of kisses, touches and movements which left me feeling on fire, Lilly rests her head on my chest, lying half on me, half off me. I wrap my arms around her waist, her hands rest on my stomach. Slowly her breathing becomes under control, along with mine.

"I like-like-like you Lilly Truscott" I gently kiss her forehead

"I like you more Miley Stewart"

"Not possible" hugging her close "Lilly can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

I bite my bottom lip in nervousness "How did…this happen?"

I notice out of the corner of my eye the smallest of smiles come across her face

"Was it the movie? That got you into the mood or something?" I query

"What! No! I'm not making a life changing decision based on a movie Miles, you can be such a dope sometimes"

"Well what was it?"

Lilly shuffles nervous and begins drawing imagery circles on my stomach "Well, I was just you know, over the last couple of weeks and sometime before that, I've been feeling stuff"

_Before? How long has she felt like this? _I was about to interrupt and ask but I decide to let her finish

"and as I was snuggled up to you I felt happy and tingly inside, not at all weirded out, I thought this is nice and my mind wandered, I didn't really pay attention to the movie, I started to think about you and I mean properly think about you as I did…I thought about how you make me feel – happy and lo-liked, your touch, your intoxicating scent and it felt…right, you know? But it's not just how you make me feel that made it feel right but also how I feel about you"

"Which is?"

"I told you before"

"Well I wanna hear it again"

"I like-like you…a lot Miley Ray Stewart and…would you be my g-girlfriend?" she buries her head in my chest

"Oh Lilly, you really have made me the happiest person alive." I hug her tight "And of course I will be your girlfriend."

We drift off to sleep, in a position that I never want to get up from.

I wake up and look down to see Lilly still there, I feel overjoyed, I look at the time 1.00am, I hate to disturb her as she looks so angelic and peaceful

"Lils?" I whisper into her ear

"Lilly?" a bit louder

"Mmh?" she softly stirs

"We can't stay here in case Dad and Jackson come back early and see us"

"mmh-hmm" but she doesn't move

"Lilly your gonna have to move first"

"Mmh" a far off voice

"Lilly!"

"Mmh-what?" her eyes open

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…sure…what was it again?"

"We need to go to bed, proper bed"

"Do we have to? Can't we stay like this, I'm comfy"

"Lils don't say things like that; you make it difficult not to ever move again"

"That's the point, oh come on" she lifts her head for the first time to look into my eyes, putting on the puppy dog look "5 more minutes, pwetty pwease"

"Ok! Ok!"

Half an hour later "Lilly that was way more than 5 minutes, now come on"

"No, make me" she wraps her arms around my waist

"So be it" I try to fling her off but she has grabbed hold of me tight and didn't move anywhere "Fine, I can't your too strong"

"Ha! So we have to stay here" she states matter of factly

An idea forms in my head "Yep, your right, you win Lilly, you're the winner"

She jumps up and does her winner dance, I quickly get up

She turns to me "Damn it! Damn my competitive streak! Get back down Stewart!"

"No! You have to catch me first" I run upstairs towards my bedroom and dive under the covers.

Lilly follows and slowly enters the bedroom "Miley! Oh Miley!" she sees a highly visible lump under the bed covers, walks to the side of the bed and pulls back the covers "Found you!"

"I wasn't hiding, just waiting" I open my arms for her, she dives into the embrace wrapping her arms around my waist, mine around her back, legs tangle.

"Er...Miley I can't do this"

"What!"

"No that's not what I mean, I mean I can't sleep looking at you falling asleep or I'll never sleep…understand?"

"Oh" I blush "Well turn around we'll sleep your back to my front, they call it…s-spooning, I think"

"Spooning? Why is it called that?"

"Lilly, think a little, imagine two spoons and fit them together, notice how they fit perfectly"

"Oh yeah!" the penny drops

"Like us" I smile

"That was so cheesy…I like it"

She turns and I move right up behind her so our entire bodies our touching from legs to head, I snake my arms around her waist resting my hands on her stomach, she brings her hands to mine gently stroking them.

"Better then downstairs?" I ask

"mmh-hmm" dreamy far off voice

I pull the covers over and we drift off to sleep, completely happy.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

**Authors Note: Okay there you go, this story still has a while to go before it's complete so don't run off just cause there's been some Liley but I won't drag it on either, you'll just have to trust me. The song is 'Angels' by Robbie Williams. Anyhoo, Please do review this chapter in particular as I would like to know what you think of it because as mentioned before I've had problems with it, thanks for reading.**


	10. Easier to Lie

**Authors Note: Thanks for continuing to read and do continue to review they keep me sane (insert evil maniacal laugh here) yeah I don't know why I did that…it's Friday that's my excuse…what yours? Anyway here's the next chapter, 10 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 10 – Easier to Lie**

I wake up early, _9.00am_, still wrapped around Lilly; I gently kiss her neck again and again, trailing kisses up and down the skin.

"Mmh" Lilly moans, eyes still shut

I continue my assault on her neck; I reach her pulse point and kiss there

"MMH!" moaning louder, _Oh she likes that, how about if I do this?_

I lick over the same spot slowly then kiss it again "oh god" she awakes "and good morning to you too!"

"Morning Lilly" I whisper slowly into her ear

She quickly turns to face me and plants a kiss on my lips, she pulls back "If you continue this we will never get out of bed and for future reference that is how you wake me in the morning from now on"

"Good" I scoot closer, nose to nose "I expect you will be unable to walk when I'm through with you as your legs will turn to jelly"

"Is that a promise?" with a smile

"No, it's a guarantee" I gently press my nose to hers as if it's a pinky swear

I run my hands up her body, giving her chills, reaching her hair, I pull her towards me for another slow kiss, I gently brush my tongue against her bottom lip asking for access, she instantly grants it and we slam our tongues together, we both moan into the kiss, her hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer to deepen the kiss, I never want it to end but the need for air and the slam of a door broke our steamy kiss.

"What was that?" Lilly asked panting

"It was a kiss, Lilly"

She shakes her head "No I mean the slam"

"Oh I didn't hear anything"

"I bet you didn't but I did" she looks around

"What does that mean?" I ask confused

"Well I have a big affect on someone when I kiss them" she states jokingly

"Oh really" I raise an eyebrow "it seems I do too based on how you woke up this morning"

"S-shut up"

"See"

Thud-thud-thud-thud, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, we quickly jump out of bed, searching for clothes other than the PJ"s we had on, I quickly put on my dressing gown and throw Lilly a spare one.

Knock-Knock on the door

"You girls decent?" the voice on the other side asked

I look at Lilly, she nods, "Y-yeah" I stutter a bit

The door opens and in steps my Dad "Hey, we got back early as Jackson fell in the river and he stunk, he wanted to stay but I couldn't stand it, he smelt worse than your Uncle Earl does after coming off a trampoline in the summer."

"Ew! I don't know if I have said this before, but I don't ever want to meet Uncle Earl" Lilly states

"Duly noted, now why are you up here? Your sleeping bags look as though they haven't been opened" He asks

I quickly think on my feet "We got up early this morning so we could hang out, we put our sleeping bags away and we are up here cos…"

"I forgot to bring a change of clothes so Miley is helping pick out an outfit" Lilly brilliantly helps out

"Yeah! Good one! I mean that's er one good memory there" I pat Lilly on the head

"Okay, well hurry up and change so we can have breakfast" he turns and heads downstairs

"Yeah! Good one! I mean that's one good memory!" Lilly mocks "Miley you need to learn how to lie"

"I don't like lying, especially to my dad, I never lied to him before" I turn to Lilly

She looks me in the eyes "Well sometimes it's better to lie than tell the truth as the truth can hurt or upset people"

"You can't really think that can you? I mean how can you lie to your loved ones and not feel guilt"

"I never said it was easy to deal with the lie but it's easier to lie than explain what really happened, who knows how he would react"

"Lilly I don't think my dad is a narrow minded person" Anger taking hold in my voice

"Miley don't get angry with me, you know that's not what I meant, I know your dad and think he would be okay with it but we can never be certain" she tries to quickly explain

"It's hard not to get angry when someone insults my dad"

"I did not insult him; I'm just saying we can never be sure, same with my m-mom" I notice the stumble on the last word and it hits me I'm not the only one dealing with this, Lilly is too.

"I'm sorry Lilly I got too caught up in what you were saying not what you were feeling, I understand what you meant." I look at her, she looks sad hating that she had upset me. I quickly pull her into a tight hug "Shh Lilly, we will keep it our secret and we will only tell when we are ready, ok?"

"Ok" she mumbles into my shoulder

After picking out clothes for Lilly and getting changed we head downstairs, I stop halfway down the stairs, Lilly stops as well "What's wrong" she asks, I quickly look around seeing no-one I pull her in for a quick kiss

"Oh nothing" I continue down the stairs and sit in a chair at the kitchen table, Lilly arrives down the stairs a couple of minutes later.

"What took you so long?" My dad asks towards Lilly

"Mmh? Er I-I was startled by something on the stairs" He turns back to the cooker, Lilly walks towards me and whispers quietly in my ear "Something gorgeous" I choke on my orange juice and begin coughing, she sits smugly next to me.

My dad turns around "You alright, bud? You've gone all red"

"Yeah I'm fine, wrong pipe" tapping my chest, he turns back to the frying pan; I glare at Lilly who just smiles.

"Right, here you go Miles" dad slips a pancake onto my plate and hands me the syrup, as soon as he turns around Lilly quickly plants a kiss on my cheek, I yelp

"What's wrong this time?" he turns again

"Er…hot pancake" I point to the food, he turns back to the cooker

"I'm a hot pancake am I?" Lilly whispers low and soft into my ear her breath tickling me causing my cheeks to turn pink

"Lilly yours will be up in a minute, I'm sure you can do something while you wait" my dad states over his shoulder

Lilly takes her head back from my ear "Oh sure Mr.S no problem" she turns her head to look at me "I'm sure I can find something to do" she winks at me and my cheeks turn from pink to red, I close my eyes and try to think of something disgusting

_Er…er dead kittens, a nun, a really old nun…er…Jackson! _That did it, I feel my cheeks start to cool down but Lilly seems to have other ideas as she starts to softly blow on my cheeks turning them turn red again, I shut my eyes tighter.

Through clenched teeth I demand "Lilly! Stop it!"

"But I'm trying to cool you down, silly" her voice deliberately innocent and quiet enough for only me to hear

"You know exactly what you're doing, please stop" my nails dig into the chair, eyes still shut tight, she relents and stops.

My dad turns "Miley you alright you look flushed" he hands Lilly her breakfast

"Yeah dad, I'm fine now" he turns back to make his breakfast.

_Okay Truscott, two can play at this game_

Lilly goes to grab the syrup but I get there first, I place some on my pancake and deliberately get some on my hands, I bring my finger up to my mouth and slowly lick the syrup off then take a slow suck of the entire finger, I turn to see Lilly wide eyed and mouth open getting redder by the second, I take my hand to her chin and close her mouth, I turn back to my pancakes smiling.

"Lilly? You alright?" my dad asks as he sits down on the opposite side of the table

She coughs "Yeah fine…great food Mr.S"

He looks at her plate "You haven't eaten any of it yet"

"Oh yeah but I know they are going to taste great anyway" she quickly eats a bite "See I was right! Mmh yummy!" rubbing her stomach

"Okay what's going on with you two? You've been acting weird all morning"

"It's nothing dad, it's just" a light goes off in my head "girl stuff"

"Oh! Okay" he quickly goes back to his breakfast.

_Why didn't I think of that before? It always stops a man from asking anymore questions. I am not finished yet, Lilly._

I drop from hand from the table to my side and slowly reach over placing it on Lilly's lap, she splutters but dad doesn't look up, I then graze her thigh slowly going upwards then backwards towards her knee, she slaps my hand away which causes my dad to look up, Lilly shoots a smile and a wave at him, he picks up his newspaper off the table and begins to read, I bring my hand back to where it was on Lilly's thigh knowing she won't be able to slap it away again without causing suspicion, I decide to be really evil and move my hand to her inner thigh, she lets out a very quiet groan, I retract my hand quickly knowing I had accomplished what I set out to do, leave her wanting more.

When breakfast was finished, we ran upstairs to my room and as I shut the door, Lilly grabs me from behind, turns me and pushes me against the back of the door, crashing our lips together, tongues entwined and gentle moans escaping. We pull apart to breathe.

"Easier to lie you said" wrapping my arms around her waist

"Well it would be easier if you didn't grope me under the table" her arms around my neck

"Oh you're a fine one to talk Truscott, openly flirty, blowing on me and kissing me making feel hotter than the sun" I look into her eyes and kiss her lips

"O-ok we need to set some ground rules" she goes to walk away but I pull her back and push her against the door and kiss her again

"M-huh mi" she mumbles my name into the kiss; she moves her hands to my head and pulls me from her lips looking into my eyes

"Miley I'm serious" she removes her hands and I kiss her again

"Hey-" she brings her hands to my cheeks pulls me away again "Miley! Stop it or no more kisses. Miley focus" I take my gaze from her lips to her eyes

"Okay" I defeat

"Right then, so if I remove my hands what are you going to do?" raising a eyebrow "Nothing" I sigh

Lilly pats my head "Thanks right, good girl!"

She removes hands and I go to kiss her again but she is knocked forward by the opening of the door hitting the back of her head and she flies into me, knocking us both onto the floor, her lying on top of me, I look up to see my brother.

"Jackson you idiot! Knock!" I nudge Lilly to get off me

"Sorry I didn't think both of you would be standing next to the door"

"That's the problem you don't think, you should knock anyway who knows what we- I could have been doin- I mean just knock in the future" I nudge Lilly again

He raises both eyebrows at my statement "We? Doing? Hold on Miley, are you and-"

"Lilly? Would you mind getting off me? Lilly?" I nudge her again more urgently

"Hey is she alright?" Jackson asks concerned

"Help me!" I look at him worried

He rushes over and picks Lilly up off me, I jump up "Put her on the bed" he carries her over to the bed and gently puts her down, her head on the pillow.

I sit beside her on the bed; my hand goes to her cheek "Lilly? Wake up" nothing

"Jackson, why won't she wake u-up?" my voice begins to break

"I don't know miles, has she had any other bumps lately?" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Well yeah but that was a month ago"

"Doesn't matter, if it hit her in the exact same place, it could hurt a lot more and may take a bit longer to wake up."

"How much longer?"

"A minute or two, I don't know"

Lilly stirs and groans "Ow! That hurt" sitting up, I give her a tight hug "W-who are you?" she asks

"What? I'm Miley" I pull back and give her a confused look

"Okay and who am I?" she's asks confused

"Y-your…" I begin to feel tears forming "Lilly"

"Lilly? What a strange name so is Miley by the way" her eyes gaze to Jackson who's hand is covering his mouth in shock

"What's wrong with Jackson?" pointing to him

"Well he's- Wait a minute! How do you know his name?" I quickly ask

"Er…er…selective amnesia?" she quickly shifts her gaze from side to side avoiding eye contact with me

"Lilly Truscott! How dare you!" I grab a pillow

"Hey! Hey! You sure you want to do that, I have a headache" she points to her head

"Oh!? You're gonna have more than a headache when I'm through with you missy" I whack her with the pillow "I….CANT…BELIEVE….YOU….WOULD….DO….THAT…TO…ME.....YOU…EVIL….WOMEN!" Hitting her with the pillow after every word

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" I hear her calls for mercy but I don't stop my punishment

"TOUGH…YOU…ARE…GONNA…PAY"

Her hands cover her face to try and stop her laughing, Jackson had long gone closing the door on the way out, and I stop.

Taking her hands from her face "You satisfied?" I whack her on the face "Oof"

"Now I am" I throw the pillow away "Were you at all knocked out?

"No"

I look at her "Then why didn't you move the first time I nudged you?"

"Well I was going to but I was too comfortable with my face buried in your neck, you smell awesome by the way" looking me in the eyes

"Oh t-thanks"

"Also I thought Jackson would forget about asking why we were standing behind the door if he thought something was wrong"

"Lilly that wasn't the right way to go about it but I suppose it was kind of cute you not wanting to get up because you were comfortable"

"See all is forgiven" opening her arms for a hug

"Oh I don't know about that" restraining myself from jumping into her arms

"What? I said I was sorry and you said it was cute" her fingers motioning me to come closer

"No I said you not wanting to get up was cute not the amnesia bit" crossing my arms

"Oh, I'm sorry about that as well; I thought it would be funny"

I look her dead in the eyes "Lilly it wasn't funny I thought I had lost you and I would have to start all over again"

She quickly pulls me down into a hug "I'm sorry Miley, I didn't think of it like that… I'm really sorry" I can tell she understands now and I kiss her cheek

"I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you for long" I pull back

"Good to know" she says sitting up

"Now let me see the back of your head" I ask motioning her to lean forward

"Be careful! I don't like pain that much" she mumbles, I inspect the back of her head and notice a bump near where the last one had happened but that one had gone back to normal by now, I smile and gently kiss the bump

"Mmh…if that's your medicine for pain then I should tell you" she lifts her head and looks at me "I hurt my lip when I slammed into you" pointing to her bottom lip

"Oh really? We'll have to apply some pain medication to that as well then" I lean forward and gently kiss her bottom lip "Better?" I ask

"No still a lot of pain" I kiss her bottom lip again lingering a bit longer

"How's that?"

"Almost but let's try some rough therapy" she quickly grabs my cheeks and pulls me towards her melding our lips together, lick her bottom lip

"Mmh" she grants access and our tongues explore, we separate for air

"You better now?"

She nods quickly "Much"

I lie next to her and she rolls me onto her, half of me on half of her, her arms around my waist, this is rapidly becoming my favourite sleeping position.

After half an hour of snuggling, Lilly speaks up "So the ground rules" I bury my face into her neck at the re-emergence of the topic

"Aw Lilly!" I grumble into her

"I know, I know, I'm a drag but we are doing this, so get off my neck"

"No, you talk I'll listen" speaking against her neck my breath causing little goosebumps to appear I smile at the discovery.

"Alright then, so first things first, no kissing, flirting, petting, touching, groping, licking, stroking, footsie, whispering sweet nothings, breathing-

"Breathing! Lilly I have to breathe" I interrupt

"I know you do but could you maybe not do it in front of me as it gets me all worked up"

I breathe in deliberately slow and let out a low raspy breath "I breathe like this all the time"

"Mmh ugh yo-" she lets out a slow breath to calm herself "Stop it, right where was I? Oh yeah no winking or wiggling of your eyebrows"

"What?! How does that affect you?"

"Well when you wink its highly suggestive and the wiggling of your eyebrows falls under the same category but it's also super cute"

"Lilly you're making it very difficult for me to be around you without something setting you off"

"Well whose fault is that? Yours that's whose! For being too pretty" she tightens her hug

"Well I'm sorry and I have some rules for you" I reveal

"Really, What?" her interest peaked

"Forget your rules"

"No. Any serious rules?"

"Alright then, you mustn't be yourself around me or I will jump you, that's my only rule"

"Really, you can't find everything I do a turn on"

"Yes I can and I do" I lift my head and look at her

"What if I did this" she crosses her eyes

"Turn on"

"Ok what about this" she crosses her eyes, sticks out her tongue and scrunches her nose

"Turn on"

"Really? Ok get ready for this one" she brings her hands to her eyelids and turns them over

"T-turn…off okay stop it! You're freaking me out" she turns them back and returns her arms around my waist "Don't do that Lilly, your eyes are one my favourite things about you"

"My eyes huh?" she questions and I decide to explain to her why I think her eyes are the greatest in the world

"Yeah, there really blue and I love it when you suddenly think of a great idea as your eyes twinkle with a innocence or when get you get paranoid like that day with the cuffs walking to the fire station and your eyes would flicker from side to side you looked really adorable. I could get lost in them and I have many times before." Never breaking eye contact

"Wow, I didn't know I had that affect on you. You say you've got lost in them before, when?"

I know exactly what she's asking "I don't know exactly when I started feeling like this for you, but I think the feelings have always been there hiding and building until one day they exploded, to reveal you, the one I've been looking for, someone to make me feel happy, safe and lo-liked"

"I've just thought of another thing to add to the rules, no staring at me with lust in your eyes or watching me walk away, I know you stare at my butt and its exactly the type of thing to cause suspicion" quickly changing the subject

"What? I do not stare at your butt" defending myself

"Yes you do I've seen it, you can't help yourself, hey I don't blame you it's a magnificent object" she boasts

"Don't be so cocky, and when have you seen me?" curiosity getting the better of me

"Well when I stayed over a month ago, I was going out with Oliver at the time so I didn't notice but now as I think back you were ogling me…wait what are we going to do about Oliver?" I can feel her tense up

"It's up to you since he was your boy-"

She cuts me off "Don't say it"

"Okay well it's up to you if you want to tell him" I continue

She thinks for a bit "Will keep it between us for now, so are you ok with the rules?"

"Well I did have one question, when you say no kissing, what type? Like this?" I kiss her forehead, "or this?" I kiss her cheek, "this?" I kiss her on the lips, "or like this?" I grab her cheeks and plant a slow wet kiss, tongues and all on her, "Well?" I ask as I pull back

"Mmh ugh mmh y-you c-can't…do any of them" her eyes closed

"Oh you're no fun" I pout

Her eyes fly open "I meant in front of people…I didn't say stop"

I quickly kiss her again just like before until…the door opens quickly.

"Agh!" Lilly yelps and pushes me off her,

I land on the floor "Ow!"

Jackson walks in "You alright?" looking at me while Lilly peers over the side of the bed to look at me lying on the floor "Sorry" she mouths

"Yeah I'm fine Jackson" getting up to dust myself off "What are you doing here?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone

"I just came to apologize to Lilly for knocking the door on her head, I would have apologized before but it seems she was busy with an onslaught of pillows" raising an eyebrow

"Well you've been, you've apologized and you're forgiven, bye-bye now" giving him a slight wave and eyes that say "Go Now!"

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asks

"No bye-bye now" I turn and push him towards the door, I close the door and walk back to Lilly who's now sitting up on the bed.

"Lilly do you not want to lie back down?"

"Er better not" her head nodding towards the door _Damn it Jackson! Should I tell?_

"Erm there's something I should tell you" sitting down next to Lilly "Jackson sort of knows"

"WHAT! You told him!?" her face changing to a worried expression

"No I mean he knows that I like you but he doesn't know we are actually together even though he can probably tell now" I explain trying to get the worried expression off her face

"You told him you liked me? When?"

"What does it matter when I told him?"

She shrugs

"Well I told him after I found out you and Oliver broke up, I was worried that- doesn't matter" I didn't want to tell Lilly why I didn't think this relationship might not work as she will over think it, I continue "and he told me to tell you what I've been feeling"

"Wait so he was ok with it?" she asks generally surprised

"Yeah, he was so supportive it was really weird hearing him sound all wise and everything, so are you alright?" I look at her worried what her reaction will be

"Er yeah I suppose, as long as he keeps quiet"

"Yeah don't worry I'll have a word with him" relief overcomes me "So do you think this way is easier?" I ask

"Yeah I do, don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of you, me or us. It's just if and I'm only saying if we did tell them and everything went wrong, I would hate the fact that we didn't get to spend more time around each other…as a couple, but this way we can" she looks at me "I need more Miley/Lilly time" she places a soft kiss on my lips.

_**To fill the space  
the space you made for me  
try to be the one you want  
try to be the way you want**_

_**And maybe I  
could be the one you need  
if you'd only  
show me  
Show me how to live and**_

_**how to bear the weight  
And push into the sky  
it's easier to lie  
easier to lie**_

**Authors Note: The song is "Easier to Lie" by Aqualung. I was in two minds I could have either got them to tell or sneak around, in the end I decided to do the sneaking around as it's more fun to write but how long will it last? You'll have to continue to find out. Thanks for reading and review!**

**Look there's that mysterious button again; you know the one that always appears at the end of chapters, why don't you click it to see what happens?**


	11. Happiness

**Authors Note: I've noticed that I haven't divulged into my embarrassing past for a while, so here are my various zoo experiences...Enjoy! Thanks for the continuous support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the associations with the show. I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 11: Happiness**

**Sunday Morning**

I wake up feeling around for Lilly even though I know she is not there lying beside me, as she was called away by her mother yesterday, she reminded Lilly of the chores she had to do, her face cringed at the sound of the word 'Chores' it was really adorable. We said our private goodbye (another steamy kiss) then our public goodbye (a hug and a wave) she mentioned hugs in her unending list of insane rules but I argued that we always hugged before so to avoid suspicion we should continue to hug, she was resistant to the idea at first but I persuaded her and we can keep the hugs a small victory but a victory none the less as I needed to be able to touch her sometimes, she's just too cute not to.

I said to her before she left that we should spend the Sunday together in a place we wouldn't normally go, so we could act like more than friends but less than a couple as we haven't had a day out together in a while, she suggested the beach but I said that would be too dangerous as she would have to wear a full boiler suit to stop me staring and jumping her, so I suggested the zoo, her expression said it all really "why? We aren't 5 years old" I explained to her that it could sort of be like a date in a way as I doubt anyone there would know us plus we wouldn't do anything particularly unfriendly-like. She agreed and we are meeting there at 12pm

**12pm**

_Where is that girl?_

I walk up and down the entrance looking for a blue eyed blond haired girl in a crowd of parents and children, moving my head from one direction to the next hoping to catch a glimpse of my girl walking towards me, "Where is she?" I turn quickly to head back to the main entrance and I walk into someone knocking us both to the floor

"You've got to stop doing that" says the person, I look at who I have landed on and a smile comes across my face

"Hey Lilly, sorry about falling on ya"

"I'm glad you fell for me, I mean on me, I mean get off me" Lilly rambles

"Calm down" I get up and offer my hand to Lilly but she doesn't take it

"Lets go" getting up by herself, she heads towards the admissions gate

She was quiet in the queue, not looking at me once just staring at her shoes

"OK what's wrong, you've been uncharacteristically quiet since you got here" I ask walking through the gate

"Its nothing, I'm fine"

"I don't think so, what is it?" turning to look her in the eyes

"Maybe it's the fact that this is stupid, why are we here! We aren't kids anymore, I don't care about a lion or a wolf plus it was $20 bucks to get in here! $20! I tell you they should all be wearing stripy jumpers and ski masks its daylight robbery!" Lilly vents

"Yeah I don't think that's why you're angry but if you don't want to tell me fine we'll leave it for now and try to enjoy yourself you might have fun!" I ask

"Oh okay I'll be all perky and try and enjoy myself" sarcasm seeping through

"Don't get all sarky with me, lady" walking over to the map board

"No no I'm enjoying myself, what do you want to see first? The dolphins? The lion that's probably asleep, the tiger that's hiding or the ever popular rare animal they've got that never shows its face" pointing to the different areas on the map

"Look Lilly I think we could have a good time together here, it's just you and me, so either cheer up or shut up" looking at her dead in the eyes letting her know I'm serious

"Are you forgetting the other thousand people here?" she quips back, I'm about to shoot back but she walks off towards a pen with a couple of llamas inside "Oh look Miley, it's a couple of cute adorable llamas!" her voice still in sarcastic mode "Oh are they so cute, a boo boo ba aren't you so cute" her voice changing into a sarcastic baby voice spouting off random gibberish baby talk.

I begin to walk towards her and the llama seems to have had enough and unleashes a disgusting spit ball at Lilly "ARGH!" her voice loud, while her hands quickly wipe at the spit covered cheek, I meanwhile am suppressing a laughing fit, she looks at me quickly and I cover my mouth hoping she would think it's for shock and not laughter

"Don't even think about it"

"W-what I-I don't know what you t-talking about" raising my hands in a confused manner

"Not one word, joke or laugh or I will have to kill you"

"Aw I think he wuvs you too" I use the same baby voice she had used before

"That's enough, I warning you"

"Ok I promise no more…and if anything I should kill you…I mean you have just cheated on me with a llama" I look at her quickly to see what the reaction would be

"Oh that's it" beginning to walk towards me

"Don't worry" I say backing away "I'm sure he'll call!" I turn and run, getting lost in the sea of people I hear Lilly shouting my name and I can't help but giggle.

I make my way to the petting zoo, I lean on the fence looking at the lambs, ducklings, baby pigs, goats and a couple of yellow baby chicks "Aw"

Two hands appear either side of me on the fence and a voice in my ear says "Gotch ya!"

I turn and face Lilly "Hi!" I say innocently and giving her a smile and wave

"Hi? Is that all you've got to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, oh and this…" I lean towards to give a kiss on the cheek but stop "…wait, have you washed your face?"

"YES! Of course I did where do you think I've been, one of the zoo keepers gave me some special soap so now my face is germ free and smelling great"

"Good otherwise I wouldn't be able to show you how sorry I am" I lean back towards and give her a peck on the cheek

"I'm still mad at you" she adds jokingly as I pull away

"I know" my voice cheerful "You wanna go in there?" I point to the petting zoo

"Miley it's for kids"

"No it's not…look there's a teenager in there" pointing at the teenage boy dressed all in green

"He works here!"

"Well I'm going in, you can either stand here by yourself or join me" I walk through the petting zoo gate and head towards a cute little yellow duckling

"Oh for goodness sakes" Lilly follows me, _I knew she couldn't stay away from me_

I kneel down next to the chirping yellow ball of fluff and gently pick it up "Oh who's so cute" I lightly stroke the soft fur and blow little kisses, I look up a Lilly who was standing beside me her face turning pink "What's wrong?"

"Oh n-nothing"

I turn back to the adorable little duckling in my hands "Who's that?" pointing to Lilly "Who's that pretty girl there? Huh? That's Lilly, you want to say hello to Lilly?" I pull on her hand to get her to kneel beside me, after a couple of tugs she relents and joins me.

"Say hello Lilly" moving my hands towards Lilly

"Hey" a wooden greeting

"Oh! Lilly!" I bring my hands back to me, gently cradling the little duckling to my chest "Be nicer to our duck" I raise the duckling to my face "don't mind her…she's a quack"

"That's it!" she gets up "If you're going to start terrible farm puns, I'm off"

"Okay! I'm promise I won't do any farm puns" I gently put the duckling back down to join its brothers and sisters, I stand up next to Lilly "What do you want to see next?"

"I don't know, we are in here for you, you pick"

"Ok then! We'll see the pig" raising my eyebrows, Lilly gives me a scolding look but I shrug it off

I walk over to an animal food machine and grab two bags; I head back towards Lilly "Come on chuckles!" I drop some food on the floor; a pig rushes over and greedily eats it up, I look at Lilly who's watching the pig in disgust, I look back at the pig and then back to Lilly, she notices me staring "What?"

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Who?...Me! How dare you! I'm not like that…am I?"

"Depends what's on the plate"

"Oh" I see her getting embarrassed

"It's not a bad thing; it's actually one of the things I love about you, you're not afraid to be yourself or care what other people think…what's happened to that today?"

"I'm sorry Miley, it just…lets just forget about it and have fun today, I promise I'll cheer up" a apologetic look in her eyes

"Good" I agree but wanting to know more, I turn back to the pig "Oh don't be such a pig, Mr. Pig!"

Lilly sighs "Miley, really? You promised no more puns"

"Okay that was my last one, now where's Mr. Sheep? Is he being baa-shful?"

Lilly laughs, _finally what I've been aiming for _she lightly knocks my arm but I fall backwards over an unsuspecting pig and land on my butt

"O-oops!" stifled laughs coming through her hand covered mouth, her eyes suddenly sparkle with life "Well you certainly made a pig's ear of that!" she bursts out laughing "Eh pig's ear! Get it? Eh! Eh!"

"I get it" shaking my head

"What's got your goat? Oh I'm on fire! Why aren't you asking for my help? Don't be sheepish" smiling she extends her hand out

"Very witty Lilly" I knot my fingers through hers and she pulls me up

"Come on Miles, you know I'm the funnier one and there's no way you will ever outwit me" she states heading towards the gate _Oh really?_

I quickly grab the other bag of animal food and gently place a handful in Lilly's back pocket, I run past Lilly heading for the gate yelling "See ya Lils, that comment might come back to bite you on the ass" I shut the gate behind me and turn to watch Lilly

"Wha-" just then a white duck nips at Lilly's behind "Whoa!" she turns and faces the animal "What was that fo-" another white duck nips Lilly's behind "Hey! My ass is not on the menu!" a white sheep pulls at her back pocket "Hey!" she starts running round the pen with half of the petting zoo animals following her, she heads towards me at the gate, I quickly open it, she runs past me at a million miles a hour and I close it keeping the animals inside

"Having fun?" I ask

She marches back to the pen leaning on the fence "DAMN ANIMALS, I HATE YOU ALL!"

I quickly go to her "Lilly calm down!"

"NO! I'M GONNA EAT THEM ALL INSTEAD!"

"Lilly!" I point my head towards the children inside

"Oh…I'm not going to eat them I'm going to eat WITH them" nodding her head hoping the children believe her

"Oh really?" I reach to her back pocket and retrieve a couple of animal food bits "Here you go" handing her the food

"Thank you Miley! That's so kind of you, I'll have to remember to thank you for this later!" her voice overly cheery with a big fake smile plastered across her face

She takes the food in her hand with all the other children looking on who are on the verge of believing her if she does it, I look on in a mixture of horror and pride in a weird way, as she's so willing not to upset these little kids that she would sacrifice herself instead, that's the kind of girl she is.

She hesitantly brings the food up to her face and is about to open her mouth when her phone bursts into life, her face washes with relief "Oh look my phones ringing I better get that" she throws the food in her hand towards the animals, grabs my hand and runs dragging me behind her.

We stop in front of a peddling boat rental place to catch our breath, I feel as soon as Lilly gets her breath back I'm going to have to deal with a onslaught of payback, I glance at her quickly to try and figure out her current mood but she's bent over with her hands on her knees breathing hard.

"You ok?" I test the water

"Am...I OK?" she lifts her head to show her contempt at the question

"What I mean is-" I go to explain but I'm interrupted by Lilly standing up

"I know what you mean, you're asking if I'm okay after being chased by animals then losing my nerve in front of little kids to which the only way for the situation to correct itself was to have me eat animal food…so yeah I'm fine!" she smiles

"It was pretty funny; I mean your face when you were being chased was priceless"

"I wonder if yours will be the same" Smiling raising her eyebrows

I stand up fully after fully catching my breath and look at her "Huh? What do you mean?" she steps towards me "W-wait er.." I quickly look around for an escape route "er...Um…we...we...could" no escape route I quickly look behind for an exit _Damn! _No exit only a huge pond

"Looking for an escape?" Lilly asks

"No no no" a brilliant idea pops into my head "I GOT IT! I mean why don't we take one of those peddling boats out huh? That sound like fun"

"It does but you know what sounds like more fun? Me, my wet finger and your ear"

"Ew! No Lilly not a wet willy" _Hey that rhymes! Focus Miley!_

"Oh yeah" stepping towards me quicker, I step backwards quickly towards the rental boats

"Come on Lilly, wouldn't you rather be out there all alone with…me" I wink suggestively "and I'll do all the peddling, you can just sit there and enjoy the view"

She brings her hand to her chin pondering the idea "er ok then but you have to do everything I say"

"Super" I grab her hand and we walk towards the paying booth, after paying we walk to the end of pier and I let Lilly pick our boat, there was a white, black, pink, green and blue one

"This one!" Lilly jumps up and down pointing at the two seater blue boat, I nod at her but she doesn't jump in, instead she extends her hand to me and puts one foot in the boat "After you Milady" motioning me towards her, I take her hand and she steadies me into the boat, I smile at her chivalry, I gently sit down on the right hand seat but Lilly throws herself on hers rocking the boat

"Lilly!"

"Sorry" an evil smile coming across her face "now peddle!"

I shake my head smiling, I connect my feet with the peddles below me and steer with the small black lever between us which controls the rudder

"Where do you want to go, captain" I ask

"Over there…er port!" she points to the right

"No port means left we would crash into the pier if we did that"

"Ok then, right!" her voice full of cheer

"Starboard" I correct her

"It's not the Starship Enterprise Miley" giving me a 'duh' look

"No I mean- never mind" I shake my head laughing

I peddle us around this huge pond and into a little alley, the surrounding trees giving us slight protection from the sun light that seeps through the little spaces of the green leaves, its secluded, peaceful and the only thing that makes this beautiful sight more breath-taking is the way Lilly looks beside me with the sun's rays bouncing off the crystal blue waters giving Lilly's eyes an unbelievable twinkle, her blonde hair down by her sides shining bright from the sun, her face is full of life and her lips glistening from the glow of the sun.

I stop peddling, Lilly doesn't question it, I lean towards her she does the same, and I bring my hand to her cheek "You look so beautiful" gently moving my thumb against her warm cheek.

"I know" she smiles, one of her warm happy smiles that in this setting send me over the edge, I bring my other hand to her cheek and pull her into a passionate kiss, her lips open to allow my tongue to feel alive again with hers, the warmth, energy and love in her kiss is unequalled to any sensation I know, she brings her hands to my hips but it's not enough I need more of her touch, her feel, her love I lift myself over the lever and throw a leg over her waist straddling her, sitting on her lap looking into her sparkling blues eyes "Comfy?" she asks putting her arms around my waist, I don't answer by words but by actions, I lower my lips to her neck kissing the soft, smooth skin Lilly leans her head back to grant more access, I reach her pulse point and slowly kiss then lick the small area exerting a moan from Lilly.

"Mi-ley"

"I love the effect I have on you" I do the same action again

"Mmh m-me too" her voice high and far off

"I love it when your voice wanders" I trail kisses up her neck

"Mmh-hmm" her eyes close to the sensations

"Do you like that?" kissing around her pulse

"Y-yeah, more please"

I clamp my mouth around her pulse point, kissing, licking, sucking and biting lightly on the skin but enough to leave a mark, Lilly tangles her hands in my hair and holds me in place not letting me move anywhere, not that I was going to.

"Oh god! Miley, keep going" a throaty demand

I let out one final hard suck on her neck and pull back to take her lips with mine, our tongues dance together.

"You belong to me now" I whisper gently into her ear

"Hmm? What do you mean?" looking at me confused

I sit back on her lap and I nod towards her neck, she quickly looks down trying desperately to look at her neck "What? What? What have you done?" she asks frantically

I laugh at Lilly trying to move her head in any direction to try and somehow view her neck

"Stop laughing at me" still trying to see her neck

"I can't help it when your being cute" I look around my handbag for a mirror "Here" I hand her a little make up mirror

"Thank yo-" her thanks are cut short when she sees the big mark on her neck "You!"

"You're welcome"

"No I mean you, what have you done?" her hand frantically swipes at the discoloured mark on her neck

"What it's only a hickey"

"Oh really only a hickey, then you won't mind one then?"

"No actually I wouldn't mind one especially if you did it"

"Tough now I know you want one I'm not going to give it to you" sticking out her tongue to cement her victory

"Aw Lilly, don't be selfish"

"If anyone is a shellfish it's you, you've sucked my neck to different colour!"

"No Lilly I meant- never mind" shaking my head and retreating back to my side of the boat

"I can't believe this..." I hear Lilly muttering while looking into the mirror

I look away from Lilly so she can't see my smug smile

"You better not be smiling"

"How can you tell?"

"I couldn't but I know now" with the she flings herself over the middle on to me her legs either side of me "You think I'm going to be the only one trying to explain how I got this" pointing to the mark

_Oh no! I completely forgot about explaining it!_

"You know what Lilly your right, you should teach me a lesson and not give me one of those, it will be my punishment" I try to reason hoping she would buy it "...and you look really pretty today" she could sense the desperation in my voice

"Sounding a little nervous there Miley, has someone just figured out that her dad will want to know where she got this mark" her index finger touching my neck

"T-there's no mark there" my defences weakening from her touch

"Not yet" she slowly lowers her lips to my neck, my eyes close and my head falls back to leave my neck fully exposed to Lilly's lips

My eyes open slightly to see a small smile come across Lilly's face as she draws nearer, she trails a slow kiss from the bottom of my neck up to my pulse point her soft tongue gently brushes against the skin, the feel of her tongue causes my heart to beat faster and a small whimper escapes my lips, Lilly responds to this my moving her tongue against my beating pulse again rougher and more passionately, her warm embrace on my necks sends shivers and tingles around my body exploding like fireworks in my head, she begins to do as I did before licking, sucking and biting on the skin to leave a mark as I did on her, she moves her assault to the other side and continues, my vision turns blurry and white the sensations she's giving me are slamming into each other making them last longer and longer, I feel her warmth leave me and I smile knowing what's coming next, her addicting lips are brought to mind in a fiery kiss.

"Now we are even" she places a last kiss on my cheek before jumping to her side causing the boat to rock and something snap

"LILLY!" I scream, still light headed from before but I realise the boat violently rocking

"Sorry, sorry"

"What was that snap?"

"I dunno"

"You dunno, I thought it was your ankle or something"

"I think I would feel it if it was"

"Right let's get back to shore before you break anything else"

I try to peddle but the boat doesn't move

"Sometime today Miley"

"I would but the peddles seem to be broken"

"WHAT! WE'RE GOING DOWN! EVERY WOMEN FOR HERSELF!" she jumps up to stand in the boat looking for a tree to grab onto to save herself

"Lilly would you sit down, we've lost steering not floatation" pulling at her arm to encourage her to sit "Would you sit down and stop rocking the boat"

"Oh, we've only lost steering? Er yeah I knew that" composing herself as she sits down again

"Uh-huh, it was nice to know your reaction to sinking would be to save yourself...what about me?" I raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner

"You? Well er... I wasn't concerned for you because I know you can take care of yourself...because you're so smart" a small smile comes across her face hoping she's off the hook

"Okay, you're off the naughty step"

She breaks into a wide smile and places a quick kiss on my cheek "Thank you!"

"Wait a minute, Lilly could you hand me back that mirror?" I ask as a dawning realisation hits me

"Er...No, you don't wanna see that"

"Lilly" my voice stern

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" she hands me the mirror and I quickly open it to view the hickey on the side of my neck, I gasp

"Hey how about I paddle us back using my arms" she quickly asks, dipping her arm in the water and beginning to slowly move the boat forward

"Why are you doing this?" _She's done something else, what- _I move the mirror to the other side of my neck I gasp this time much louder, Lilly's face cringes when she discovers I've found it "Lilly! TWO! ARE YOU INSANE! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT?"

Lilly arms speed up trying desperately to get us to shore where there are witnesses so I don't kill her "Well you could say you got bitten off a mosquito"

"A mosquito bite? That's your idea? Lilly what mosquito has a bite as big as that?"

"A lil mosquito" she whispers under breath, she turns quickly to side praying I hadn't heard her remark

"I heard that Truscott"

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that was kind of funny, you know a lil mosquito? Lilly? Huh? Funny right?" nudging my arm with her elbow and smiling wide

I blink at her dismissively "Ya done?"

"Yes ma'am" she lowers her head

"Right we need to get out of here so I can find a turtle neck, a scarf or a ton of cover up to try and hide this" I look over to Lilly "same for you"

We both begin paddling with our arms to direct the boat towards the pier, after what seemed an age we finally got within arms distance of the pier, Lilly grabs hold of the wooden pole and pulls the boat towards it "Told you I'd get us out of this" she says proudly

"Yeah but can you get us out of this" I point to my neck

"One crisis at a time" she says getting out of the boat, turning to help me by extending her arm, I take her hand in mine and she lifts me out of the boat

I smile at her simple actions they always cheer me up "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

We high tail it out of the pier before the boat keeper realises the boat is broken, we make it back to the entrance of the zoo, constantly giggling at the thought of the guy discovering the damage

"Okay Lilly, we better go to the gift shop to see if they have anything to cover up our...er mosquito bites" we quickly head to the nearby gift shop, as soon as we make through the door Lilly rushes off to stalls looking through the toys and clothes, her eyes sparkle with enthusiasm

"Oh can we get this?" she lifts up a huge stuffed panda cuddly toy "Please, Please"

"Lilly" I tilt my head to the side

"Ooooh pleeease"

"No"

"Hmp!" dropping the toy back to where it was

"We need something to cover us up not hide us completely"

"You could wear it over your shoulders"

"Yeah I wonder how school would go if I turn up with this?"

"Fine" she admits defeat

I look around for some scarf's _who wears scarfs in the summer? This isn't going to work_ I turn around to see Lilly standing before me with two animal shaped heads, a lion and a bunny

"We could wear these!" her eyes wide with joy at thinking she has discovered the greatest idea ever

"Are you insane" I look at the objects in her hand "I am not wearing that"

"Why not? They go over your head and they will cover up your neck...look I'll show you" with that she lifts up the lion head and pulls it over her head, her face pokes through the space in the middle of the cuddly mask "Well what do you think?" she twirls

"Well, it's an improvement" the mask covers up the neck

"So we can get them!" she quickly steps closer to me bring her hands together in a pray, her face waiting expectantly for my response

"...o-kay"

She claps her hands and jumps up and down with excitement "Goody! Let's go buy them!" she grabs my hands and pulls me towards the till

"Is this all?" the shop assistant asks

"Yep" Lilly responds

"These for you?" he asks

My face turns red with embarrassment and I'm about to tell a lie but Lilly beats me to it "Yes, what's wrong with that?" her hands fall to her hips as glares at the man

"Nothing, just making conversation" he quickly works out the amount needed

"We want a souvenir to remember the day we've spent together and you aren't going to make me feel embarrassed for enjoying my gift" Lilly's words make me no longer embarrassed and instead proud and happy, her way of looking at things with innocence is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her.

"That will be $20 please" he says ignoring what Lilly said, I hand him the money and we walk out.

I give her a peck on the cheek "Thanks"

"For what?" she asks

"For being yourself again"

We walk out of the zoo and head home, Lilly walks me to my front door

"Well Miley I had a great time...eventually"

"What was with you earlier today?"

"Oh let's not ruin the mood, if I'm ever like that again just know that you can break through"

I didn't understand what she meant exactly but I let it go "Ok, so do you want to go inside?"

"Miley, your dad is home plus you have something on your neck put on your head toy"

I pull on the bunny animal head "Well?" I ask

"You look cute"

"Yeah right, put yours on" I ask, she pulls on hers, I smile "We look ridiculous"

"No we don't, we look cool, well I think we do" she says

I step close to her my arms go around her waist "Miley this is dangerous"

"I know doesn't it make your heart pound like crazy?" I look deep into her darkening eyes

She brings her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a deep steamy kiss, just when we were getting into it her phones rings "Mi- I ha- to get th-" her words mumbled by my kiss, I don't stop, she moans and brings her hands to either side of my cheek and prises me off her, she holds my chin in one hand while the other reaches into her pocket and brings out her phone "Hello?"

I try to wriggle free and smother her but she holds me with one hand against the door, I notice she's deep in conversation so I take a chance and slip from her grasp; quickly I stand behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, I slowly kiss her neck

"I'll b-be right ooover" she bites her bottom lip in response to my ministrations "Yeah e-everythings f-f-fine...B-bye" she flips the phone closed

"Who was that?" I whisper into her ear, she turns to face me

"My mom, I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow" she kisses my cheek and turns to leave but not before looking over her shoulder "you better go in too, go on hop to it"

We both laugh and I head inside after Lilly leaves my view, _I can't get enough of that girl._

_**Do I really need a reason?  
Is it really such a big deal?  
It just seems like the right situation  
To say how I really feel**_

_**I love the way that you look at me  
and I can't stop looking at you  
And the sweetest thing that you do for me  
Is all the little things that you do**_

_**And when the world don't feel like turning  
And the sun just wants to hide  
All the stars come out to remind me  
Of the universe by my side**_

_**Because all that happens is happiness  
Happiness  
When I'm with you**_

_**We ain't got a whole lot of money  
How about a five star happy meal  
Everyday with you is just like a party  
There's nothing left of me for you to steal**_

_**And when the winter wind is blowing  
I feel you blowing kisses in my ear  
And when you think you're just talking girl  
You know it's singing that I hear**_

_**Because all that happens is happiness  
Happiness  
When I'm with you**_

**Authors Note: There is a reason why this chapter was long and here it is, I'm going to be taking a break from updating this story because I'm very ill at the moment, I'm getting very bad headaches but I'm going into hospital to get checked out. I have no idea when I'll be updating next, I'm NOT abandoning the story just taking a break until I'm better.  
P.S. I won't be able to review or read other stories either so I apologise to those authors (you know who you are) but I will catch myself up when I return.  
P.P.S. The llama, the being chased by half the petting zoo and the breaking of the boat - all true but they didn't happen on the same day or zoo that would be particularly unfortunate.  
P.P.P.S The song was 'Happiness' by Orson**

**Thanks for reading and review (They are the best medicine, I'll fight the pain to read them for you...if I can find a computer)**


	12. Let Your Love Flow

**Chapter 12: Let Your Love Flow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: To my reviewers and readers, you are all fantastic.**

**Monday**

My eyes fly open and the world's biggest stupidest grin comes across my face, I turn to the alarm clock which flashes 6.00am _Aw man still an hour and a half before I need to get up and two and a half hours until school starts_

I close my eyes to try and drift off to sleep but my head is pounding out loud cheery music, my lips tremble with laughter but I do not know why, I bring my hand up to my mouth to stop any noise from coming out but a stray laugh manages to fight its way through my hand _Oh Lilly_

I wake up again and this time the clock says 7.20am _Still 10 minutes before I need to get up...screw it I'm getting up, I can't take it anymore_ I throw the covers off me and jump to my feet, I run across the room to the to open the curtains "Good morning Malibu!" the sun shines into my bedroom filling the room with light, I turn and hop, skip and jump towards the bathroom.

I wrap my dressing gown around me and unlock the bathroom door to reveal Jackson standing tapping his foot on the floor

"How long you going to take?" his voice full of sarcasm

"Oh sorry" I apologise with sympathy

"Don't get all- wait did you just say sorry?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Why are you in a good mood?...Oh wait I know" nodding his head

"Shut up Jackson"

"Awwww, look who's gone all red" he singsongs his torture

"I'm leaving now" I sidestep past him and head to my bedroom to get changed

"Oh by the way, Lilly called while you were in the shower"

I sprint back to him "Really! What did she say? Is she coming over? Are walking to school together? Say anything about me? Is she alright? Did she have a goodnight sleep? What did her mom want? More chores? What did she have for dinner last night? Has she had breakfast yet? Does she want me to make her some? Does she-" my voice going a million miles an hour

Jackson covers my mouth with his hand and looks at me wide eyed "Shh! She didn't really call, I just wanted to see your reaction...I have to say you don't disappoint"

"Mmh mmp hmp"

"What? Oh sorry" he removes his hand

"Don't do that"

"What? Cover your mouth or lie about Lilly calling?"

"Both...eugh what have you been eating?" tasting something nasty on my lips

"Oh that maybe it's that chicken soup we had"

"Chicken soup? We had that like four days ago...oh ew!"

"Four days! That's got to be some sort of record"

"Jackson! I'm going to kill-" I suddenly hear the sound of Skater Boy coming from my room "LILLY!" I scream and run to my room

"Ow! My ears!" I hear Jackson complain just as I shut the door

"Drama queen" I mumble

I dart across the room to my cell phone vibrating on my nightstand and quickly flip open the cell

"Hey" I let out coolly

"Don't try and sound all calm and cool, I know you, you would have gotten up early this morning and as soon as my ringtone came on you sprinted to the phone didn't you? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" she states matter of factly

"...yes"

"Oh Miley, you are predictable"

"I'm not -" I begin to say

"Predictable" Lilly joins in

"That's not-"

"Funny" Lilly joins in again

"Stop it" we both say

"Lilly" we both say again

Silence, I take a deep breath "Possum!" this time Lilly didn't join in "Ha! You didn't know I was going to say that did you?" I say feeling proud

"The time has just gone 7.55am, check your e-mails" she asks

"What? Why?"

"Just do it"

I log on to my computer and check my e-mails "Hey! There's one from you!"

"Uh-huh what does it say?" she asks probably knowing the answer

I click into the e-mail and one word appears on the screen "It says..."

"Come on Miley say it" her voice overly happy

"It says...possum"

"That's right, it says possum! I sent that at 7.54 literally seconds before you said it, miss predictable"

"Ok wait a minute what are you doing on the computer at this time?"

"Er...I'm...er...gambling"

"Lilly you're a terrible liar"

"No I'm not I'm a brilliant liar, for example I hid my relationship with Oliver from you very well"

"Let's not go down that road. Now the fact that you are lying means you are either doing something on the computer that you shouldn't or that you want to keep a secret, which is it?"

"Er...you look pretty today" trying to change the subject

"Lilly you can't see me"

"Oh yeah, I know that but I bet you look stunning"

"I'm wearing my dressing gown"

"See, you're always wearing the latest hip fashion clothes, anyway I better go, I'll see you in 5 minutes" she quickly hangs up the phone before I can say anything.

I change into my clothes for the day and wait at the door for my Lilly to come _God it feels good to say that...My Lilly, My Lilly _a smile breaks across my face which grows even bigger when I see a flash of red above the hedges heading towards the gate entrance, my attention draws in the direction of the gate waiting for the inevitable blonde skater girl to roll in and ollie my heart, and that she does.

"Hey Miley, you ready?"

"Uh-huh" my eyes glaze over

"Miley?" her eyebrow knit together in confusion

"What? I'm ready" I walk towards the gate

"It's just you had the same look on your face like when you saw that white puppy with the big brown eyes" looking at me as I reach her

"Did I? I must have seen something or one that was just as or even cuter; I mean really how did you get to be so cute?" I ask as we turn to leave through the gate

"Well my grandfather was Swedish and my grandmother was actually a tiny little bunny" she reveals as she opens the gate for me

"Now you're even cuter!" I check out her neck as I pass her "Your things gone"

"Not completely, I had to put some cover up on but it's almost gone what about you?" she asks looking at my neck

"Same...why? Do you want another one?" I gently squeeze her hand

"Miley! Not here"

"What I was just squeezing your hand, there's nothing suspicious about that" I state as she closes the gate behind us, she drops her skateboard to the fall and hops on. We begin our way towards school the same way we have a thousand times before, me walking and her rolling along side me but something's different she's quiet and she looks nervous. I notice we are approaching her favourite jumping point on our walk to school; I hate it when she does it as I'm always afraid she'll fall, but she rolls right past it, something is wrong.

"Lilly? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great"

**Tuesday**

We reach school and make our way to our lockers, which are conveniently placed side by side, I swear it's like we are meant to be together.

"So are you going to tell me today what's up with you?" I ask taking books out of my locker for our first lesson

"Nope" her voice cheery almost taunting, she closes her locker door and struts off to the class

_What's up with her? Is it something I said? Or did? Or didn't do? This should be an awkward first lesson_

I enter the class and take my seat next to Lilly who sighs "Did you forget we share first lesson together?" I remark

"Hmm" a quiet response

"Right! That's it! What's wro-"

"Good morning class" I'm interrupted by the teacher walking in

"You're lucky Truscott" I whisper under my breath

**Wednesday**

I steam towards the cafeteria looking for my enigma wrapped in a riddle girlfriend, who I haven't seen since she bolted out of our only shared lesson yesterday. I reach the doors and go to grab the handle but the door is flung open towards me and knocks me to the floor

"Miley!"

My vision a bit dazed "Lilly?"

"No it's me Oliver"

"Oh" a pang of guilt hitting me as it's the first time I've seen him since me and Lilly secretly got together and now I have to lie to him but I promised Lilly I would "you donut look at what you did" my vision returns and I look up at him searching his face for a response

He looks at me in confusion "What? Oh Sorry for knocking you to the floor"

"Well?" my eyes widen in expectation

"What now?" I can see the wheels turning in his head "OH!" he holds out his hand to help me up

"Quick as always Oken" I accept his offer with a sarcastic remark

"Hey! It may take me a little bit longer than most but I get there"

Finally back on my feet "Have you seen Lilly?"

"Er...yeah, how haven't you?" his face the picture of confusion "Are you two fighting again?"

"Well, not really"

"Can you explain?"

"We're not exactly fighting we're just...I don't know, I really don't, everything was fine and dandy on Monday morning when we spoke on the phone then when I asked her what she was doing on the computer, she closed up and now she won't tell me"

"Oh is that what this all about- whoops" he quickly slaps his hand to his mouth

"What! You know about this?! What is it?! Come on! Tell me!"

"Mm-mmh, nun-uh"

"Oliver remove your hand" I demand

"No!" a muffled refusal "I have to go" his hand still to his mouth as he quickly turns and runs, leaving me with a mixture of emotions _Why has she told Oliver and not me? Am I her supposed girlfriend not important enough? What is going on?_

The bell rings out to start the next lesson.

**Thursday**

_P.E, she'll have to talk to me now...time to break out evil Miley again? I think so_

I quickly change into my P.E. uniform and head out to the court to wait for Lilly to arrive, _Come on! Come on! Where is she? There is no way she'll miss P.E. to keep a secret- Lilly? What is she doing?_

My thoughts disrupted by the appearance of Lilly not in P.E. uniform handing the coach a note, I run across but Lilly sees me coming and asks to be excused to which the coach grants

"Wait Lilly!" I shout but it falls on deaf ears and she disappears into the locker rooms "Where is she going?" I ask the teacher

"She has a note excluding her from the lesson"

"What did the note say?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you"

"Pupil confidentiality?"

"No she told me not to tell you"

"SHE WHAT!?" raising my voice in anger

"Calm down Stewart remember who you're talking to"

"Sorry Miss" instantly feeling embarrassed at my outburst _So much for evil Miley_

With Lilly not around I am subject to ridicule- picked last, jeered and mocked constantly throughout the game, normally Lilly would as she put it 'have a quiet word' with anyone who was mean to me causing them to stop and not even dare look at me funny but since she isn't here to protect me and the other pupils have years of frustration built up at not being able to whale on me due to Lilly, I am now beginning to suffer.

My hands fall to my knees _Oh god! I'm so tired and it's only been 10 minutes, Ow! _I turn to see who kicked the back of knee "Hey!" _oh no it's her_

"What!?" a low threatening voice coming from the girl who knocked Lilly to the wall just over a month ago

"Nothing!" I quickly reply while backing away unaware that a fellow teammate is behind me tying her trainers, I fall and land on my back "OW!"

Laughter erupts from all sides of the court but my concern is of the person I fell over that was until I saw who it was "Way to go, Stinky!" Joannie Palumbo spits out as she gets up

"Sorry" _Hey wait a minute! _An idea bursts into life in my head _Evil Miley returns with a vengeance!_ I try to get up and wince holding my back "ooh ow!"

"You alright Stewart" asks the coach

"Yeah, I'll be f-fine" I wince again

"Can you continue?"

"Ow- I think so...Ow!"

"You can sit the rest of the game out but only if your teammates are happy with th-" she barely finishes her sentence as a chorus of approvals and nods come from my so-called teammates, I would glare at them but I know I suck and I don't care...my plan is working

"Ok, you can go into the locker rooms and lie down" the coach finally says the magic words, I turn and try not to sprint to the door to keep up my charade

_Here I come Lilly_

**Friday**

The bell rings out ending this confusing and frustrating school week, I wait at the school gate for Lilly so we can walk home together I don't know why I continue to wait because the walks have been mostly silent all week.

"Hey" I look up to see Lilly

"Oh I'm sorry are you talking to me? Who are you? I used to have friend who looked like you...and a girlfriend" I whisper the last part

"Look I'm sorry I've been distant with you these past couple of days and I'm especially sorry about yesterday"

"Oh so you did see me enter the locker rooms, I wasn't sure if the blur that shot past me and locked itself in the toilets for the remainder of the P.E lesson saw me" I shake my head reliving her actions

"I want show you something, something that will explain some of my actions and hopefully get you to forgive me" she outstretches her hand and I take it instantly making me want to forgive and forget everything _I can't believe I've gone a whole week without her touch...No Miley be strong!_

"Okay" my voice turning to goo _you know you are too easy_

She leads me on the road to my house but turns down a different street before mine "Er Lilly?"

"Miley don't dare say you're going the wrong way, I know where you live but I'm not taking you home...yet" with that said she takes me towards a clear opening with a old tree to the side bursting with green leaves and white flowers overlooking the blue ocean down below, she sits underneath this big tree and pats the green grass beside her, I look down at Lilly then back up at the stunning view the sun still bright in the sky highlighting Malibu

"Wow" my words matching my look of shock

"Thank you"

"What do you mean?" I ask sitting down next to her, shoulder to shoulder

"You I mean we, well I bought, well not bought but own I mean I got ownership for you from me for us"

"Lilly your rambling" I try to nudge her back to her point

"Um...look here" she points to something on the tree we are resting against, I turn my head and see a heart carved into the tree with a message written on the inside:

_Happy Birthday Miley  
Love Lilly_

I turn to see Lilly waiting for me to say something but the words aren't coming, tears are instead.

_**There's a reason for the sunshine sky's  
There's a reason why I'm feeling so high  
Must be the season when that love light shines all around us**_

_**So let that feeling grab you deep inside  
And send you reeling where your love can't hide  
And then go stealing through the summer nights with your lover**_

_**Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow with the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show and you'll know what I mean, it's the season  
Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all living things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean, that's the reason**_

_**There's a reason for the warm sweet nights  
And there's a reason for the candle lights  
Must be the season when those love lights shine all around us**_

_**So let the wonder take you into space  
And lay you under its loving embrace  
Just feel the thunder as it warms your face you can't hold back**_

_**Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow with the smallest of dreams **_

_**And let your love show and you'll know what I mean, it's the season  
Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all living things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean, that's the reason**_

**Authors Note: I thank all of you for your reviews and get well wishes in the last chapter; they were the perfect 'pick-me-up'.  
The song is 'Let Your Love Flow' by the Bellamy Brothers.  
Thank you for reading, Please do review.**


	13. No Tomorrow

**Chapter 13 – No Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

After Lilly explained to me that it was my birthday, she said she was going to take me out tomorrow for the day to celebrate but I wasn't allowed to ask any questions about her behaviour or what was happening, I agreed to the stipulations straight away as I was still overwhelmed by her loving gift carved on the tree after giving her the most mind blowing kiss I could muster to thank her, she revealed that tomorrow would be even better, I couldn't see how.

**Saturday 4pm**

_How did I forget my own birthday? I've forgotten other people's birthdays I can understand that but has anyone ever failed to remember their own birthday? It sounds ridiculous, it is ridiculous. I must be getting old as I have to be told when my birthday is, so I'm 17 today._

I pace the living room waiting for Lilly to turn up like she said she would, as she rang earlier telling me to get ready and that she would be there soon but not telling me anything about where we are going or what we will be doing, leaving me feeling a bit frustrated but extremely excited, what does she have planned? The sound of the door bell rings through the house stopping me in my tracks, I turn to see Lilly standing on the other side of the glass door, I catapult myself to the door and fling it open

"So where we going!? Where we going!? Where we going!? Come on tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tel-"

Lilly brings her fingers to my lips "Shush!"

"Is this my gift? Cos it's lovely" savouring her touch on my lips

She removes her fingers with a smile "No it wasn't but if that all it takes to make you happy then you're in for a great day"

"Oh really?" my voice goes high with wonder

"Yes, now let me be the first to welcome you to the 17 year old club as a existing member I've found its exactly the same as the 16 year old club but your older, now onto today no questions for the next 10 minutes or you won't get your gift, deal?" she requests

"Hmm okay" I let her win this one

She takes my hand and guides me to a waiting car, she opens the back door for me to get in and closes the door, and she then runs with big smile on her face to the other side of the car opening the door to join me in the back, her eyes shining with pure joy for what is about to happen...whatever it is.

The front driver's door opens "Hey Liley" Jackson says as he straps himself in the car

"Two questions, what are you doing here and what's Liley?"

"I'm your chauffer for the day and it's the melding of your names also you're not meant to be asking questions"

"Oops" I look towards Lilly for forgiveness who smiles and nods_ Liley...sounds nice_

"To the first stop Lilly?"

"Uh-huh" Lilly's dreamy far off gaze hasn't left me since getting in the car

Jackson starts the engine and begins the journey to somewhere, passing trees, shops, cars, houses, schools, people and animals along the way with Lilly's eyes never moving from me

I look at my watch "Aaaaaaand time! Where are we going? What are we doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are here" Jackson announces bring the car to a stop, I quickly look at our surroundings trying to figure out where we are but no such luck as I can only see a old worn down looking cabin with cracked square windows either side of a wooden front door, Lilly quickly dives out of the car and sprints to my door to open it

"Thanks" still a bit dumbfounded at the appearance of this cabin, we stand in front of the cabin side by side "Why are we here?"

"Well, I bought us a house well it's a cabin really" she says like it's the most normal thing in the world to do

"What!?" finding it shocking that she could afford it but looking at the state of the cabin it probably didn't cost a lot "how did you afford it?"

"Trust me it wasn't a lot" I look again at the cabin _Yeah I can believe that_  
"I was saving up for a skateboard but this seemed a much better purchase plus I had help from someone" she nods her head towards Jackson in the car who waves, I look in surprise "...do you like it?"

I throw my arms around her in a tight hug "I love it"

"I know what you're thinking that I'm insane, crazy and mental but this is now our own special place that no one else knows about...apart from Jackson" she whispers into my ear

"I do think you're insane, crazy and mental but you're my insane, crazy, mental little dork"

She pulls back from the hug resting her hands on either of my shoulders "Hey! I never said I was a dork!"

"Oh but Lilly you are, your my little love struck dork"

She smiles wildly at the name and blushes "You wanna take a look around?"

"Sure" she knots her fingers through mine and leads me to the cabin – correction OUR cabin

Standing in front of the door she reaches into her pockets pulling out pieces of paper, fluff, a little toy soldier, a pebble and $5 bucks, I smile at her random assortment of junk she always seems to have with her, she finally finds the key to the door, unlocks it and pushes the door open, I go to step inside but Lilly stops me

"Wait, we have to do this right" with that said she places one arm around my shoulder and the other along the back of my knees scooping me up in her arms "Holy s-"

"Lilly! Don't you dare say it"

"But you really hea-"

"Don't you dare!"

She attempts walking forward over the threshold of the cabin but her legs shake and wobble with every step but she continues, wanting it to be perfect, she sets me down as soon as we step inside the cabin "Oh thank god!" she says panting

"Hey I didn't ask you to do that"

"I know I wanted to"

She closes the door and as she turns around I push her against the door and smother her with kisses desperately trying to show her the depth of my gratitude and thanks for her wonderful gift

"Miles do you...not...want to –see the rest...of the...oh god!" I reach her pulse point by leaving a trail with my tongue from her ear to her neck; I slowly kiss up her neck reaching her chin, kissing the corner of her mouth

"I would like to see the bedroom" my voice a low husk and my eyes dark with desire

"Mmh-hmm" she takes her hands to either side of my cheeks to try and focus my attention to her instead of her neck "Miley we don't have a bedroom...yet"

"Oh, show me around then"

"Okay well" she bounces forward with excitement from the front door and turns left into a big (not big but probably the biggest in the cabin) room "this is the living room, obviously when we get a couple of stuff in like a couch, TV and er floors it'll look better"

"I think the views perfect already"

"Oh you, anyway" she walks opposite the window looking out to Jackson waiting in the car towards the back of the room where there's a door which she opens to reveal a brightly lit kitchen "this is the kitchen area, I know it's a bit dirty but we'll clean it up and obviously we'll need to get a refrigerator as I need my food"

"When don't you?"

"Hey!"

I walk towards the source of the light in the room, stepping to a curtain I remove the fabric to reveal a stunning view of the ocean and the sun shining bright

"No! We'll save the best till last" Lilly protests pulling me away from the window towards a different door to the side of the room back into the hall "Here's your bedroom" she opens the door in front of us

"My bedroom?" I ask

"Oh sorry...Our bedroom" she blushes

We step inside the room which is bright from the sun shining through the window to our left, I'm already imaging all sorts of 'adventures' that will occur in this room causing a dirty smile to spread across my face

"What ya thinking?" Lilly asks noticing the look

"You don't wanna know" I reply slyly looking her up and down

"Stop it!" playfully hitting my arm "You've got sex on the mind"

"Sex!?" her words surprising me

"Were you not thinking about...you know" she looks down to her feet

"No actually, I was thinking about stuff we could do not actual sex but it's nice to know how your mind works" suddenly feeling confident because of Lilly's submission to thinking about it, I try to continue embarrassing her "So, you think about it? Eh? Do ya?" looking everywhere but me "Lilly?...How often?"

"Miley!" that did it, her face explodes into a colour of red, she quickly raises her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment, I slowly walk towards her and stand directly in front waiting for her to remove her hands "You're not standing in front of me are you?" she asks

"I am...is that a problem"

"Well" still talking through her hands "The nature of this subject has really made me hot and I don't know if I'm going be able to control myself if I look at you"

I smile and raise my hands to hers removing them from her face, she opens her bright eyes and looks into mine, I step closer millimetres from her lips and I whisper "Good"

She jumps wrapping her legs around my waist, tangling her hands in my hair pulling me towards her addicting lips "Mmh" I moan into the kiss

I wrap my arms around her waist and back holding her close to me, but my legs are beginning to give way I'm not as strong as Lilly but she doesn't notice as she's too concerned with devouring my lips with hers, I try to subtlety find some support as I don't want Lilly to stop, I stumble and fall backwards I expect the hard floor to break my fall but instead I'm met with a soft mattress, Lilly not once stopping her ministrations, Lilly now lying completely on top of me slowly pulls back and opens her eyes "Hm? How did we end up here?" she asks looking around at our horizontal position

"You don't remember?"

"I remember me jumping on you then feeling complete bliss when I kissed you then I opening my eyes to see us on the floor"

"Well then it's obvious, you lose all sense of your surroundings when you kiss me, it's okay to admit Lilly"

"Now who's being the cocky one?" folding her arms on my chest

"It's about time I had something to be cocky about" wrapping my arms around her waist

"You already do"

"Really? What?"

"Me" I begin laughing "What's so funny? I'm being serious"

"Oh" halting my laughs "Sorry...kiss me"

"I don't think you deserve one after your little outburst" she retorts

"Come on" I drone my voice while gently massaging her back, she bites her lower lip slowly "I know you want to" I lean towards her letting out a low whimper which resonates throughout her body unable to hold back any longer she crashes our lips together, moans and tongues escape into each other's mouths, Lilly's hand reaches under my shirt, the feel of her soft touch against my bare skin sends shockwaves throughout my body

"Mmh" Lilly moans "seems...someone...can't...take it...either" referring to my shaking knees

"S-shut up and kiss me"

"Again? Someone really can't get enou-"  
I stop her mindless talking by bringing her lips back to mine; greedily taking in all of her but it's still not enough, I squeeze her ass which triggers Lilly to moan loudly

A throat clearing causes Lilly to push off me and land on the wooden floor next to the mattress "Oof! That looks painful!" Jackson's face twists in pain

"Jackson!" I prop myself on my elbows looking across at Lilly "You OK?" she nods and I turn back to my brother "What are you doing here? And again you still haven't mastered the art of knocking have you"

"Er No sorry but we have to go"

"What we've just gotten here" I look up at him in confusion

"No we haven't it's been a hour and a half" pointing to his watch

"Really!?" _How long have we been kissing?_

"Yeah, so come on lets go"

Lilly stands up "In a minute Jackson I have one more thing to show her"

"Fine but be quick...I have a date to get to"

"Jackson don't lie" Lilly says helping me up

"I'm not lying!" we both look at him in disbelief "I'm not!" we continue to stare at him disbelievingly "Fine! Don't believe me, see if I care! Hmp!" he turns and heads back to the car

Lilly leads me out of the bedroom and turns to a door to our right opening it "and this is our back garden" my eyes are met with a bright light causing me to shield my eyes so I can see and as my vision adjusts Lilly holds my hand in hers, I gasp as I see a even more stunning view than I did yesterday under the tree; since we are on a slight hill the cabin overlooks the entire beach giving us a beautiful view of the bright blue ocean tying seamlessly with the sky overhead

"Wow...Lil it's magnificent"

"Glad you like it"

"Like it? The fact that your here with me means I love it!" my thumb gently rubs the back of the hand holding mine, I turn and face Lilly who looks stunning with the sun brightening her already angelic features and I place a soft kiss on her gleaming lips "Thank you for a wonderful birthday gift"

We head towards the car with Lilly locking up our cabin before running to the back car door and opening it "For you, M'lady" she curtsy's causing me to laugh, she closes the door and skips around the car to the other back door, jumping in and sitting right next to me snuggling against my shoulder, I instinctively put my arm around her letting her come closer, she smiles letting out a satisfied sigh

"You ready?" Jackson asks

"Yep" not removing my eyes from Lilly

During the car journey back there were still a load of unanswered questions like; was that the only reason why she was on the computer? She said only she and Jackson know of the cabin, so what was Oliver talking about? Does he know about us? Did Lilly tell him? I'm about to start asking but we pull up back outside of my house and before I can say anything

"I know you still have a million questions and don't say you don't, I know you Miley Stewart, so before you set off I ask you to hold them in until we get inside, OK?" Lilly requests getting out of the car

"Fine" I sigh getting out of the car with Lilly's assistance

I walk behind Lilly as we head towards the front door, transfixing my eyes on her pert behind as it moves elegantly with each step she takes causing a rush of adrenaline to shoot through me and reach out and grab it

"HEY! Hands to yourself" Lilly spins round yelping while covering her behind

Walking forward towards a back tracking Lilly "I can't help it" I say winking

Her back is met with the front door giving her nowhere to go as I step closer to her "Miles...w-we c-cant" but her eyes say yes and I know she won't be able to resist, I lean towards her, bringing our lips millimetres apart, her eyes close but mine do a double take on the house windows

"Why are all the curtains closed?" I ask still teasing her with my proximity

"Mmh? Huh? Hm? Wha?" Lilly unable to tie together a coherent sentence

"I said" bringing my hands to rest on the door either side of her head "Why are the curtains closed?" a satisfying feeling overcoming me at finally being able to crack her

"There closed because"

"Lilly!" Jackson runs up interrupting causing Lilly to come back to reality

"Damn it Jackson! I was so close!"

"I can't believe I fell for that" Lilly says shaking her head at me "You! I'm not sure if I should give you this present now"

"I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise!" sticking out my bottom lip and blinking wide

"OK then" she turns and opens the door revealing a pitch black living room, Lilly guides me inside and turns on the lights

"SURPRISE!!!"

"AGH!" I scream

After my heart began to go back to its normal rhythm, I began looking around at all the beautiful decorations, pink and blue balloons everywhere with 'Happy Birthday' and 'Sweet 17' written on them, baby pink ribbons going from one side of the ceiling to the other, next to the kitchen, was a table set up with a possum shaped birthday cake with my favourite types of food surrounding it like pizza, chicken, chilli, hot dogs, ribs and loads more, next to that table was another with my favourite desserts on like ice cream (vanilla, chocolate & strawberry. No Raspberry!), different chocolates and pies.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Miles" my dad walks up and throws his arms around me in a crushing hug

"D-ad I can't breathe" my voice straining through the pressure

"Oh sorry, it's just my little girl's growing up!" he says releasing me a bit but keeping his arm around my shoulders

"Yeah I know and I'd like to keep growing!" referring to the earlier death hug "I can't believe you and Jackson did all this"

"Well actually" Jackson walks from behind me "It was all Lilly" patting me on the back lightly, I turn around to see Lilly still behind me fidgeting with her hands, while looking down at her feet, I walk towards her and she looks up through the bits of hair covering her face

"You did all this for me?" I reach out brushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear

"Yeah" a flash of excitement in her eyes

"Oh Lilly! I love yo- it!" quickly remembering where we are I change my words and pull Lilly into a tight hug whispering quietly in her ear "Your amazing" and with that music begins blaring out

"By the way, I told Oliver about the party and he insisted on being the DJ, sorry" she explains pulling back from the hug

"Oh sure! She's allowed to hug you" I hear dad whine in the background "Come on Miles, you've got guests to greet plus you've got a stunning dress to put on, that I picked out for you" Dad says

I let go of Lilly "A dress?!" positively brimming with excitement I head upstairs, _Wow! What a lovely dress and my favourite colour _I come back downstairs wearing a purple backless dress that cuts off just above the knee, as I hit the bottom step loud whoops and whistles from my dad cause my face to turn red

"Dad!" _He'd never let me wear this outside of the house, it's only because the guest are all family members that he's letting me wear this_

"Whoa! I mean looking good Miley" Oliver winks causing Lilly to hit him on the arm making me giggle at her protectiveness "Ow! What was that for?" he retreats back to DJ-ing

Dad beckons me towards him to start my tour of hello's and thank you's, as he takes a arm around my shoulder I overhear him say to Lilly "Thanks for the help with the dress" I smile from ear to ear after hearing that

Dad drags me towards the guests that have come, as I say my hello's and thank you's I notice that Lilly has gotten everyone here from family members to friends and with everyone I meet my mind wonders to the amazing girl who is now at the food table piling her plate and all I want to do is run over and thank her in only one way  
After at least 2 hours of auntie, uncle, grandma hugs and kisses I'm finally free and I start looking for Lilly making my way through crowds of people

"Hey, what's up, Stewart posse, this song is for the birthday girl, where is she?"  
_  
Damn it Oliver! I want to see Lilly! _"Over here!" I raise my hand and yell

"There she is! Get yourself to the middle, girl! And give us a twirl! And get ready for your birthday cake! Everybody ready! 1! 2! 3! And..."

I make my way to the middle still looking around for Lilly; once I get there everyone starts singing 'Happy Birthday To You' the crowd in front of me splits in two to reveal Lilly walking towards me holding a cake with candles in the shape of a 17, the singing voices fade out along with the people as my eyes get tunnel vision of Lilly  
"...15! 16! 17!" the crowd cheers "Make a wish" I hear someone shout as Lilly stops in front of me with a wide smile, _I wish for this to never end_, I blow out the candles sparking wild applause from the surrounding people

After a bit more music and food the party starts to die down and guests begin to leave, as I wave goodbye to the last guests exiting the house my need to be alone with Lilly intensifies and it isn't a lusting or desiring need, it's a loving need.

I close the front door and turn to see who's left; Oliver who's still DJ-ing even though there's no-one left, Dad and Jackson who are having a belching competition and Lilly who's lying on the couch exhausted bringing a smile to my face, I skip over to the couch and sit down next to her lying sleeping body, I notice her change in clothes from the start of the party she's must of gotten changed when I was greeting everyone, no wonder I couldn't find her before she was changing into this...this blue silky dress, I glide my fingers over the soft fabric covering her stomach causing a whimper to come from her sleeping form, I look around seeing everyone distracted I lean down to her ear and whisper "Follow me"

Her eyes fly open and with a smile she nods, running up the stairs we barely make it to my bedroom without our hands roaming over each other's bodies, as I turn from shutting the door Lilly pushes herself against me raising her hands to my cheeks and kissing me with such passion that I fall back against the door for support, my hands travel up and down her sides, back and waist feeling as much as I can, letting my heart do the talking I open my mouth to let Lilly's tongue do its wonders, each contact causing moans to escape, goosebumps to rise, hearts to race, body heat to soar and fuel to be added to the fire of desire.  
We stumble towards the bed never breaking the kiss or closeness

"I never got to dance with the birthday girl" she says resting her forehead on mine

"Well, we'll have to correct that" we slow dance while continuing to kiss as the music from downstairs grows louder:

**Let's go to a rave and behave  
like we're tripping simply 'cause  
we're so in love  
****Funny hat, Shiny pants  
All we need for some romance  
Go get dolled up and I'll pick you up****  
**

**There's no line for you and me cause tonight we're V.I.P.  
I know somebody at the door  
I see that twinkle in your eye  
You shake your ass and I just die  
Let's check our coats  
and move out to the floor**

**When I'm dancing with you  
tomorrow doesn't matter  
turn the music up  
til the windows start to shatter  
cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
and I can't even dance**

**Look at me, silly me  
I'm as happy as could be  
I have a girl who thinks I rock  
and tomorrow there's no school  
so let's go drink some more red bull  
and not get home til about  
6 o clock**

**When I'm dancing with you  
tomorrow doesn't matter  
turn the music up  
til the windows start to shatter  
cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
and I can't even dance**

**Everybody here is staring  
at the outfit that you're wearing  
love it when they check you out  
cover's only 20 bucks  
and even if the DJ sucks  
it's time to turn this mother out**

**When we're together  
when we're together  
there's no tomorrow  
there's no tomorrow  
there's no one in the world  
but you and me  
just you and me  
you and me**

"Where's Miley?" asks Robby Ray

"I think she's upstairs, Mr.S"

"Thanks Oliver" he replies heading upstairs

"Where's he going?" Jackson queries after coming back from putting some rubbish in the bins

"He going upstairs to find Miley" Oliver explains while packing up his DJ equipment

"Oh....OH!" Jackson suddenly realises that Lilly is up there with her "Wait Dad!" he yells while running towards the stairs

**Authors Note: Okay, so I had to cheat a little with the ending as it's not in Miley's POV.  
****I'm glad you have stuck with the story so far, as not much has happen in the last couple of chapters.  
****The song was 'No Tomorrow' by Orson, also the song was actually being played in the chapter, in case you didn't get that.  
I'm gonna ask for your help, what path to the end do you want to take? Path 1 - Short and Sweet Road (2 Chapters) or Path 2 - Winding Road (12 Chapters)  
I ask because I really don't know which one I want to take, so your opinion will help me choose.  
Thanks for reading and please do review.**


	14. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 14 – Open Your Eyes**

**Authors Note: Path 2 - Winding Road**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

We pull back abruptly after hearing a loud booming voice fill the room but it's too late, my eyes fill up with the vision of my father with an unreadable look on his face  
"Dad?" I search his eyes for a reaction but find nothing, no expression letting me know whether he's going to kill me or embrace me, I whisper to Lilly "Should we just close the door?"

"Dad!" Jackson runs up behind him, he looks at me and I nod my head, he sighs putting a hand on my dad's shoulder "Dad? Are you alright?"

His expression turns from blank to sad to upset to disappointment to anger "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" shrugging Jackson's hand off his shoulder

"It's not what it looks-"

"Don't YOU even talk to me" pointing at Lilly, his voice seething with venom and rage

"Dad! Don't speak to her like that! Ever!" I walk forcefully towards him defending her

"You are such a disappointment!" said with absolutely no remorse in his voice, completely taken aback by his words tears begin to trickle down my cheeks

"Dad! How can you say that?" Jackson steps in front of him sounding strong "she is your daughter and my baby sister, you will not speak to her like that"

"Jackson, this has nothing to do with you, now move" Robby Ray demands

"This has everything to do with me if it involves anyone I love" Jackson bites back

"That's it, everyone downstairs, now!" he turns with heavy footsteps down the stairs

"J-Jackson?" I look through watery eyes, as he walks up to me and gathers me in a hug, he pulls back and I notice a concern look across his face

"What?" I ask, he nods in the direction behind me, I turn to see for the very first time a fragile, trembling Lilly, I quickly dive across the room and grab Lilly holding her tight to me whispering over and over that it's going to be ok while stroking her hair

"He-he was s-so l-loud" her voice quiet and cracking with each ragged breath

"I know but remember I'm here and I will never leave you" her face buries into my neck and for a few seconds the world is quiet again

"MILEY RAY STEWART!" his voice causing Lilly to jump in my arms "GET DOWN HERE!"  
_  
Oh I'm coming! No-one makes my Lilly like that!_ I whisper in her ear "We will only go down if you want to" she nods against my skin and we head downstairs, Robby Ray is leaning against the kitchen table, arms crossed, with a face like thunder

"How long has this sickness been in my house?"

"Neither one of us is ill, but we've been together for 7 days" I reveal with no hesitation

"8" Lilly speaks up

"8!" his voice raises again causing Lilly to step back

"Would you stop raising your voice" I pull her beside me with my arm around her shoulders

"I will do whatever I want, and with that in mind, does your mother know what you've been doing?" his face boiling at the sight before him

"No, please don't" Lilly whispers but loud enough for him to hear

"Please don't? Why? Will your mother not approve?" almost taunting her as he feels he know how Lilly's mother is going to react

"Please Mr. Stewart I beg of you, please don't tell my mom" her voice still quiet but sad

"You guys are together?" Oliver speaks up, forgetting that he was still here

"Yeah" I reply

"Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you didn't trust me" the hurt strong in his voice

"Oliver, we're sorry we didn't know how-" I try to explain but he interrupts

"Too little, too late" and leaves the house upset

"Congratulations" sounding happy at the events "you're driving away everyone you supposedly care about with your disgusting relationship" Robby finishes

"You better stop calling it that" I demand

He looks at me and grins "or else what? What are you going to do? Huh? Nothing!"

"I love her" not the situation I want to say these words

"No you don't!" he voice rising with his anger "Your infatuated with her because you've been spending too much time together and your relationship of best friends has been infected with a disease"

"No! You're wrong! I fell for her not the friendship" My voice rife with rage at being told my relationship is a sham

I can see the visible shock on his face "Don't you speak to me like that"

"I will speak to you how I like, since I feel I'm no longer your daughter" my response causing Jackson to step in

"Dad, correct her, tell her she's still your daughter!" his eyes pleading for him to take the way out but he doesn't take it and instead turns to Jackson

"And you! Did you know about this!" pointing to Lilly and me

"Yes, yes I did and I am not ashamed of either one of them, in fact I'm happy they are together because they are perfect for each other and if you can't look past their gender to see that then the only thing I'm ashamed of is you" never once backing away or breaking the tone in his voice

"How dare you speak to me like that boy, I have obviously failed as a parent as I have raised two disappointments"

"No we have failed you as we have a caveman for a father" I retort

"Look what you have done, it's all your fault" directing his anger at Lilly who shakes lightly but he continues his assault of words "we weren't like this before you came into our lives, you have ruined this family"

I tighten my grip on her shoulders letting her know that I will not let anything happen to her, while whispering "Don't listen to him Lilly, he doesn't realise just how much you have made my life better"

"Better! How? When?" finding it surprising that anything good could come from this relationship

I explode in anger "Since the first day I met her! She was the one who protected me from bullies! She was the one who talked to me! She was the one who helped me settle! She was the one who made me laugh! And she was the one who did all this!" I raise my hands to the decorated room "because we love each other!"

"That's it" he goes to pick up the phone

"Please no!" Lilly begs again hoping for some mercy

"Dad it isn't your place to tell" Jackson tries to reason but it's no use

"Not my place! This girl has destroyed everything in this family, so I think it is!" he begins dialling the number "Hello Mrs Truscott, could you come and pick up your daughter? Thanks" he hangs up the phone

"Why are you doing this?" I ask calmly

"Because it's against the lord" he responds

"What? Love?" I ask in confusion

"No, Your _love_" he explains

"What's the difference?" again not understanding the difference

"It is written in bible that same sex relationships are a sin" he states

"Written in that book that has more contradictions in it than a Politian's speech? The bible also states that a senior citizen built an ark and rounded up two of every animal"

"Do not mock the bible" he demands in a low stinging voice

"I'm not mocking it, I'm just stating the truth, it is riddled with inconsistencies and with that in mind, I believe God loves all"

"You're already in deep water, I think it would be best for you not to belittle my faith as well" ignoring the last bit of my sentence

Deciding to push the God loves all angle, I ask "Do you still love me?" but as he is about to answer there's a knock on the door and Lilly jumps from under my arm and walks to the couch and takes a seat

"Come on in, its open" Robby Ray shouts, as the door opens to reveal Mrs Truscott, Lilly looks from the floor to the door her expression changing from sadness to fear

"What's wrong?" Lilly's mother asks her daughter noticing the look across her face

"Ms. Truscott can I speak with you for a minute?" Robby Ray asks leaning off the kitchen table and walking towards her completely ignoring Lilly's look of plea to not tell her

"Er sure" not fully understanding the situation, they walk towards the back French patio doors which lead out onto the decking overlooking the beach, once they shut the doors I race over to Lilly sitting down beside her

"You alright?" I ask putting one arm around her shoulders rubbing gently trying to sooth her

"No, it's all falling apart" the sound of her voice matching the sad look on her face

"Maybe she will be ok with it" I ask with hope

She looks at me with her sad eyes the twinkles that I had come to love have disappeared to be replaced with emptiness, a feeling of all hope lost, she removes my arm from around her saying "I'm sorry" before turning her head to the scene behind us; her mother's face turning from white to pale to red

"THEIR WHAT!?" we hear shake through the house from the outside

"0 for 3" I whisper under my breath before standing up waiting for the inevitable argument but Lilly stays where she is, dropping her head; the door almost comes off its hinges as Ms. Truscott re-enters the room

"YOU!" her finger burning a hole through me "What have you done to my daughter!"

"I _did _nothing!"

"Oh really! She was straight before you came into her life; in fact her last boyfriend was Oliver! And that was only 8 days ago! So did you just pounce on her when she was at her most vulnerable and turn her!" her insults did nothing but infuriate me not upset me like she wants, I'm determine not to shed any tears so they don't get the satisfaction of breaking me also to be strong for Lilly

"Ms. Truscott your daughter is gay, probably always has been and was going to happen at some point, you don't catch it, it's not a virus"

"Yes it is and you've infected my daughter with it and I want you to stay away from her, you understand!"

"It's not your decision to stop who sees Lilly, its hers"

"Okay" she turns "Lillian, make your choice it's either your own mother or this tramp"

But before she can answer Robby Ray interrupts "Hey! Don't you call her a tramp!" the last person I expect to defend me "don't forget Lilly's hand in this, she wasn't like this before she came into our lives!" _He's not defending me at all; he's just defending his reputation of a church-abiding parent, not wanting to admit he's brought up a 'sinner' and shifting the blame_"How dare you try to blame Lillian for this!" her being exactly the same

I look to Lilly as they begin to bicker amongst themselves and see her head down; a shadow of her real self _Where is she? _She hasn't looked up from the floor since her Mother exploded through the door, _why hasn't she said anything? Does she believe these liars? Does she still love me? Does she not love me as much as I love her? Or is she scared?  
_  
I walk over to her "Are you OK?" our parents too busy trying to argue which of us is the bigger 'sinner' to notice "It's okay to be scared, you know"

"I'm not scared...I'm sad...are you scared?" her gaze never leaving the floor

For some reason I remember the words Lilly said to me 8 days ago

'_I protect you from scary things and you protect me from sad things'_

Remembering this I say "No I'm not scared, but I'll protect you" _Come on Lilly, look at me _I hold my hand out in front of her "Let's go"

**_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_**

**_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_**

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**

**_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_**

**_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_**

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**

**_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_**

_For every angel there's a devil_

**Authors Note: Okay it's been 14 chapters so you should know my writing genre by now is comedic (well it tries to be) so this chapter stretched me...alot, so any review would be appreciated good or constructive.  
I didn't want to get into the bible too much as I didn't want to get all preachy about how I feel about it. I would like to point out though that I have no problem with people believing in God or the bible or any religion for that matter, it's only when they start ramming it down people's throats and telling them who and who they aren't allowed to sleep with, that's when I get irritated.  
Anyway I'm starting to ramble, thanks for reading and please review.  
The song was 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol**


	15. Words

**Chapter 15 – Words**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Sunday**

Silence, I'm now so used to it, it's becoming like the air I breathe, after the events of last night no-one is talking, the hand I offered Lilly was battered away by her mother as she pulled a miserable looking Lilly out of my vision and through the doors out of my home...my life too? Will I ever see her again? Of course I will its school tomorrow, a brief moment of peace enters my mind only to be immediately replaced with anxiety, school? Everyone probably knows by now, if not by the sheer volume of noise that was coming from the house but maybe Oliver told...No, he wouldn't, as much as we hurt him, a sudden pain of discomfort hits my stomach as I remember the look of hurt that was upon his face, he wouldn't even at his worse he wouldn't stoop so low, would he?

I meander towards my bedroom door, not knowing what the day will bring, I would like nothing more than to see Lilly, touch, feel, embrace my arms around her and never let go, even just to hear her voice again to let me know she's ok would make the day a little more bearable but I can't cell phones, computer and any other means of communication have been removed from my room, I sigh feeling deflated and completely useless to do anything but struggle on, I open my door and peer out to the hall looking at my Dad's door which is shut, it has been ever since he removed my stuff, I turn to the right to Jackson's door and walk over to it, the door clicks and slowly creeks open before I've even stepped in

"Hey Miles, how you doing?" Jackson asks walking to stand in front of me

I can't hold it in any longer, I throw my arms around him and the tears begin to flow, no further words need to be said as he raises his arms around my back, letting me release the sadness, hurt and buckets of tears I've been refusing to let myself succumb to, as much as I'm thankful for Jackson's comfort, it's not the arms I want, the sweet intoxicating smell, the soft loving feeling, the calming heartbeat and the twinkling blue eyes of my angel are missing, and with that so is the happiness, safeness and love that I feel whenever she's around.

_Miley's missing an angel_

**Monday**

The walk to school was lonely devoid of life, how I miss the blonde figure that usually rolls on her skateboard beside me, jumping anything in sight, using everything for a ramp, her voice high in excitement when she sees a box or a railing, the simplest of things she does that brings a smile to my face...gone, numb

My lonely, low, lifeless walk to my locker doesn't go unnoticed; I feel all eyes on me, looking for a crack to appear to attack so it reaches the bone, my locker comes into view, I hope to see a blue eyed girl standing next to it, but instead I'm greeted with the word 'Dykes' scrawled across mine and Lilly's lockers, if I could feel anything it would be hurt, anger and pain but at this moment in time it's like coins in a well, they just sink in with the rest

I open my locker, I was right I will see Lilly again because there she is on the inside of my locker door, the one picture I have left of her, I grab it and place it into my pocket, as I close the locker, I turn to see Oliver standing before me, I go to speak but he beats me to it

"Don't say anything; I know what you're going to say, but I can't, you and Lilly really hurt me, I'm just going to need a little more time and I know that's going to be difficult for you as you always need to fix everything right away but I'm gonna need you to hang in there, okay?"

I nod as he walks away "Is it fixed now?" I ask

"Nope" I hear him throw over his shoulder

The bell rings out to signal the beginning of the first lesson, I walk to the classroom and sit down at my desk waiting for Lilly to sit in the single desk in front of me, but 5 minutes past and there is no sign of her, the lesson begins and as the teacher goes through the registration reaching my name "Here" an audio-able 'queer' could be heard from the back of the room causing the teacher to glare at the offending student before looking back to the register "Lill-" she stops mid-name and skips to the next one _Why has she missed Lilly's name out? Does she know why she isn't here?_

As the lesson ends, I rush up to the teacher's desk "Do you know why Lilly isn't here?"

"Yes, all the teacher were given notice before the start of school and the situation of Lillian"

"Lilly" I correct her, she hates being called Lillian "Well?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, it's between the school and the parent and child"

I snap and begin unloading the weights on my mind "Listen, I'm nearing a total breakdown, my so called father has pretty much abandoned me, I hurt one of my best friends, everyone in school knows, I'm facing it completely on my own and on top of all that the only thing that can pull me out of this depressing spiral is taken away from me, whereabouts unknown" shaking with a multitude of emotions

"I'm so sorry, look I'm on your side here and if you ever need to talk or it gets too much please don't hesitate to find me" she looks around the empty classroom "I shouldn't tell you this but it seems confidential means nothing around here because your situation got leaked out by someone, but I'll tell you what I know" she motions me to take a seat as I'm still shaking

"Thanks" I sit down

"I think what Lilly's mother is doing is an complete overreaction, she rang the school up explaining the situation and then decided to stop Lilly from going to school"

"She's been taken out of school?" I ask

"Sort of, she's still on the books here, so to speak, but her mother is stopping her coming, so we are sending school work to her" she shakes her head "I disagreed with doing that as it seems we are agreeing with her actions, but they said we can't stop a student's education"

"Oh" my face drops along with my hope and optimism _so I won't see Lilly again?..._

"Don't you dare give up" placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder as I get up to leave

"I won't, thanks for being honest with me, Ms Grimshaw" I leave the classroom heading to next knowing there will be no Lilly

The bell sounds out the end of a long day, no words spoken to me, only looks of dirt and whispers of hate, the only thing that surprises me is that no-one has confronted me face to face yet but I feel as soon as one does it, there will be a queue forming, I close my locker which has been cleaned thankfully and I turn to see three boys in front of me, each face I recognise which causes fear to stream through my body

"Hey hick" says James

I don't want this, I can't put up with it anymore, I need some help, a protector, I need my protector, my angel, I need Lilly

The onslaught of insults, words spewing from their mouths attracts a small crowd, I'm now in the centre of a whirlpool of toxic hate, everytime I try to leave the seventh circle of hell, and I'm repelled back to the middle forcing me to endure the verbal abuse

"HEY!" a mop headed boy pushes through the crowd into the middle and stands next to me "GET LOST! ALL OF YOU!" that voice sounding alien on him, everyone leaves except for the three boys who started it all

"Make us, Oken" James challenges

"Oh Oliver let me do it" Joannie appears from out of nowhere next to him

"Cute (!)" his bitterly sarcastic response "Okay, we'll leave for now"

"Just wait till I tell Lilly about this" Oliver says as he walks away, James's face goes slightly pale at the mention of her name causing a small smile to appear across my face

"Thank you...both" I express my gratitude as they turn around to face me

"Hey, no problem and you can call on me anytime stinky" she says before giving Oliver a little look before leaving

"What was that?" I ask referring to the look she gave him

"We may...sort of...kind of...going out...again"

"Oliver that's brilliant" I grab and pull him into a bone crushing hug, thankful that he's talking to me about anything other than the events; it's nice to think about something else for change, a minor distraction but a welcome one none the less

"Hey I'm still mad at you" he manages to squeeze out bringing his arms around me

"I know" I whisper

**11.50pm**

Silence engulfs the room again, as I try my best to fall asleep but the pain in my chest restricts my ability to dream and forget all that is happening, the pain of having your heart, soul and love pulled away from you, my heart only beats once never twice, not anymore...Lilly was the second beat

I reach over to the crumbled jeans I had discarded onto the floor when getting changed for sleep, I slip my hands into the pockets and search for the only piece of my heart I have left, I feel the corners and the smooth surface inside, I sigh not wanting to look at it but needing to, I slowly pull out the photo I had retrieved from my locker out of the pocket, I hold it close to my chest as I turn on the bedside lamp, moving the picture into my field of vision, my hands begin to lightly tremble thinking of her, how is she? Where is she? I just want to hold her and tell her everything will be ok, even though I have no idea if it will but any comforting words will do, any at all

The photo was taken on our day at the beach; it shows Lilly sporting one of her cheeky, cheerful smiles along with that glint in her eye that appears whenever she thinks of something funny to say, her blonde hair resting softly on her shoulders, shining bright from the sun behind her

My brief moment of harmony is broken by the light sound of tapping gently reaching my ears, I look up from the picture around the room, trying to discover the source of the noise, unable to see anything I get up and wonder to the balcony doors at the bottom of my bedroom, I unlock the door and slowly open it, to see a distraught, broken and crying Lilly in front of me, I pull her tight against me, her arms clinging to my waist as I shut and lock the balcony doors, we both walk to the bed, the looks in our eyes conveying everything we feel, no words are necessary, we sit down on the bed but as I go to get up to lock the bedroom door Lilly grabs hold of my wrist not wanting me to leave her

"I'm just locking the door" I gently whisper to her, she nods and gets up entwining her fingers with mine leaning her head on my shoulder, I can't help a tiny smile appearing for her not wanting to be apart for even only a second

We walk to the door and I reach out to turn the lock, once the sound of a click rings out confirming the door is locked, I begin to turn to head back to the bed but Lilly stops me by pushing herself against my body causing me to use the door as support, our lips meet in a slow tired kiss, I can taste her salty tear stained lips, a gentle tiring moan escapes from Lilly as she releases my hand to move hers around my waist, I shiver from under her touch, she separates her lips from mine

"You ok? You're shivering" she asks

"It's just from being around you"

She looks at my attire "Yeah and maybe because you're standing in your PJ shorts and tank top"

"You can warm me up"

"Yeah I can" she unzips her dark blue thin jacket and throws it over my shoulders zipping it back up as she rubs up and down my arms

"Bed?" I ask nodding towards the soft mattress, she nods

As she goes to lift up the covers I stop her "No, I want to see you"

I climb on top of the bed and open my arms for her to crawl into; she nuzzles her head into my neck while wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me tight against her, I reciprocate by locking my arms together around her back, she throws a leg over mine rolling me onto my back as her hand leaves the tight grip she had with her own to reach under my jacket and tank top to rest lightly on my bare stomach, my favourite position; half of her on half of me, I feel her heart beating against me soothing me to sleep

"I can't sleep" she says looking up at me with her puffy red eyes, like she's been crying all day, I've never seen Lilly cry, she never cries when she falls off her skateboard, when she had that fight with Oliver or when she broke up with him, it's my first time seeing her like this and it's a sight I don't ever want to see again and I want so desperately to remove her hurt, tears and pain so she can sleep again

I think a little before singing in a volume that's barely above a whisper

"Hush my love now don't you cry,  
Everything will be all right,  
Close your eyes and drift in dream,  
Rest in peaceful sleep"

I gently stroke her hair and kiss her forehead

"Oh my love...in my arms tight,  
Every day you give me life,  
As I drift off to your world,  
Will rest in peaceful sleep"

Her breathing slows, her eyes are closed, and she looks peaceful once again

Meer minutes past before there's an attempt by someone at opening the bedroom door

"Miley? Why is this door locked?" the questioning voice of my father

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you" I surprise myself at how strong my words are

"Why do you have it locked? And why is a light on? Is..." he trials off and I hear the sound of retreating footsteps

I look down to see Lilly still asleep on me, able to fully view her for the first time, the red under her eyes match her nose, her normally bright blonde hair seems to have darkened and she looks as though she has been wearing the same clothes for the last two days, she's still my Lilly but emotionally and mentally drained

The sound of heavy footsteps up the stairs pull my gaze away from my girlfriend to the locked door "Miley, open this door! I know she's in there!"

Lilly awakes hearing his loud voice, wraps her arms around me and tightens her grip "Miley" she whimpers quietly into my neck as the pounding on the door gets louder

"I know" I whisper back, tightening my grip as well, not knowing when I will be able to see her, hold her, touch her, feel her, smell her again

The sound of another male voice on the other side of the door stops the pounding; it's Jackson, where has he been? I haven't seen him at school or at home for the last day and a half, he's trying to reason with our father but he doesn't listen and starts shouldering the door to break the lock

"Dad! Stop! You're acting crazy!" Jackson yells

"Miley" again Lilly whispers my name, holding me closer

The door flies open and quickly steps in Dad and Jackson, he walks towards the bed and reaches out to grab Lilly, all the anger, rage and fury that has been building up conveyed itself at that moment in the look I shot at him for coming near her, he takes a couple of steps back

"Don't you dare"

"I won't but she will"

The front doors slams, Lilly gasps taking a sharp intake of air, the dull thudding of the steps echo around my mind, she takes one step into the room and Lilly can sense she's here, she closes her eyes and murmurs something against me that I can't make out, before I can ask what it is, her body is pulling from mine, her mother grabs her loose arm and pulls her from me, I link my fingers with hers as she opens her eyes, frantically moving them not understanding why she is standing up, her eyes fall to me as our fingertips slide against each other before...separating

Lilly's mother forces her out the room and down the stairs, I bring my knees to my chest and curl my arms around them, I hear that murmur over and over again in my head

"MILEY!" Lilly yells from downstairs, I rush to the door but unable to go any further as he's blocking me from running down

"LILLY!" I yell hoping she hears me

"I LOV-" She's cut off, I don't know why, but she yells again "I LOVE YOU TOO!" the heavy slam of the front door sounds out throughout the house and a silence settles in

"Is that hers?" he questions pointing to the jacket, I know straight away he's going to bin it  
I quickly dive into the bathroom and lock the door, "MILEY! Open this door!"

_His words mean nothing to me  
_I unzip the jacket she gave me and hold it close my chest gently breathing in her over-powering scent "Lilly" I sigh "I love you too" _hers mean everything_

_**Inside is  
A heart of summer soul  
Don't let them  
Take it away**_

_**Cause inside  
Something solid gold  
So don't let them  
Throw it away**_

_**Words they meant nothing  
So you can't hurt me  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't stop me**_

_**I said your eyes, they say nothing  
So you can't hurt me  
On summer days like these  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't hurt me**_

_**Follow  
Your own path from here  
So don't listen  
To what they say**_

_**Cause inside  
you've a heart of gold  
So don't let them  
Take this away**_

_**Words they meant nothing  
So you can't hurt me  
On summer days like these  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't stop me**_

_**I said your eyes, they say nothing  
So you can't fault me  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't hurt me**_

_**Inside  
A heart of pure soul  
A sun rising  
And falling away, like your soul**_

_**Cause here comes  
Something wonderful  
So don't let them  
Throw it away**_

_**Words they meant nothing  
So you can't hurt me  
On summer days like these  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't stop me  
On summer days like these**_

_**I said your eyes, they say nothing  
So you can't stop me  
On summer days like these  
I said words they mean nothing  
So you can't hurt me**_

**Authors Note: This would have been up on Saturday had my FF account allowed me to upload, so apologies for the slight delay.  
You may remember James and Ms. Grimshaw from Chapter 1.  
****I would like to say the 'Lullaby' was mine but it isn't it's by Creed and the song at the end was 'Words' by Doves.  
****Thank you for reading and please do continue to review, they mean a lot :)**


	16. Somewhere Only We Know

**Chapter 16 – Somewhere Only We Know**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Tuesday**

_**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried**_

I dreamt of a place, a place of peace, quiet, simplicity, secluded, a sanctuary.

Spending the night on the bathroom floor does wonders for your back, as I get up trying to stretch the pain in my back away, I reach for the lock still holding Lilly's jacket close to my chest, I hear footsteps outside and I open the door to see my father standing before me with red not in his eyes but around them, his hair a mess and his clothes creased like he's been sleeping in them, for some reason I feel an ounce of remorse which angers me, I should not feel anything for this man no matter how he looks, he has broken my heart and was acting like a crazed fool last night, I bring both of my hands to soft fabric holding it closer, he looks down at the jacket then back at me and walks away

I make my way downstairs after getting dressed for school not seeing Jackson in the house, I make my breakfast since he doesn't make it anymore, sitting down at the kitchen table I force down the cereal, it's difficult to eat when you've got a huge pain in your chest, I hear quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, I briefly look up to see my father before looking back to my cereal, he's still wearing the same clothes, as he turns towards the cupboards I look at him, he reaches up to the cupboard but retracts his arm quickly holding his shoulder wincing in pain, a tiny smirk creeps onto my lips, I get up from the table before he sits down grabbing my school bag along the way to leave the broken home

**Wednesday**

I walk across an empty land, I know the walk to school like the back of my hand, Oliver and Joannie join me like they've been doing for the last two days; they ask me how I'm doing, if I've seen Lilly and all the usual questions but the answers are always the same, they say they've been trying to get in touch with her but whenever they go to her house Lilly's mom answers and her phone rings through to voice mail.

I wish there was something I could do, somewhere I could go to make things simple again, I'm getting tired.

**Thursday**

The bells rings for the first class of the day, I tell Oliver I'll meet him later, he reluctantly goes to his class, I have no intention in going to mine instead I sneak outside and hide leaning against the school gym wall, I've been coming here just once or twice this past week, usually during the lessons I used to have with Lilly, I can't bare looking at the empty seat in front of me, it fills my head with bad thoughts, I slide down the wall, bring my arms around my raised knees rest my head on them and begin to quietly cry at the mess that has unfolded from the last week

"Miley?" I hear a voice breaking through my sobs

"Go away" I mumble not looking up to see who it is

"I can't do that, I told you to come find me if things get worse" I know who it is now

"What difference would that make?" I look up to see the dark brown eyes of Ms. Grimshaw

"Well for a start you would be inside and warmer plus I would have made hot cocoa" she smiles gently

"My problems have gone beyond the help of cocoa" I regret my harsh tone, she's only trying to help

"Come on" she stands up offering a hand to help me up

We arrive outside of the teachers' lounge, as we walk in there are no other teachers in sight, Ms. Grimshaw walks to the drinks machine and presses the buttons "Take a seat" she says walking over with two drinks in her hand, as she hands me mine she takes the seat opposite me "You want to talk about it?" she asks "We don't have to, we can just sit and enjoy the silence, it can be calming"

I don't want to talk about it but I feel the pain in my chest getting too heavy for me to carry on my own anymore "We can talk"

"In your own time" her light words put me at ease

"I don't know what to say..."

"How are you feeling?" she asks

I look to my hands around the cup then back to Ms. Grimshaw "Lost"

"I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but if you love her as much as I think you do, you won't be lost for long, and things will work out"

"How do you know?!" I feel guilt for snapping at her again "Sorry" I whisper

"It's alright; it's understandable that you get angry quickly, you're in a bad place at the moment" she takes a sip from her drink

"When does it get better?" I ask tears threatening to fall again

She smiles like she's heard that before "It doesn't not until you determine how you can make it better, the simple things can help"

**Friday**

Schools been quiet, there have been a couple of comments in the hall here and there but Oliver and Joannie help me from falling completely apart, although the times I'm on my own in the school bathroom cubicles, I break, I fall, I crumble under the weight of a lost love, that I can only see in my dreams never in this nightmare reality, I sleep to escape and be with her, they can't take her from me there.

The bell rings, I compose myself and leave walking to my next classroom, the halls are empty, every corner I turn I want Lilly to be standing there waiting for me with her arms outstretched but she never is

I walk into Ms. Grimshaw's class "Sorry I'm a bit late but nature called" she told me to say that as a code if I'm late because it all got too much again  
She simply nods with a smile and asks me to find my seat

I arrive back at _home_; I don't think I can call it that anymore; it's more like a building that's lost its love, empty

I see Jackson as I step in "Where have you been? I've only seen you fleetingly over the last couple of days; I need you right now for support so stop disappearing"

He looks around the room before getting up to walk towards me "I've been doing important stuff...I have an idea"

"You sure it's a good idea for you to be having ideas?" I ask

"Trust me on this" he says before leaving the house again

**7.00pm**

I'm in my room, holding Lilly's jacket and picture to my chest, surprised I've still got them, I hear a door shut and footsteps ascend the stairs

"Miley?" Jackson asks stepping into the room

"Yeah?" I answer putting on Lilly's jacket and placing the picture into one of its pockets

"It's time" he says proudly

"For what?" I ask in confusion

"Operation run" he states

"What's operation run?"

"I take you to Lilly's house, you get her and I take you to your cabin" he explains his plan like it's the most simple thing in the world

I smile lightly at his naivety "Jackson it's a nice idea but how do you expect me to get past dad? Get Lilly away from her mom? And that cabin is not in the best of shape, broken windows, dodgy lock, no heating, lighting, bed, couch, food, water and holes in the floors in some rooms"

"It's okay, I've sorted that all out" he reveals

"What?" I stand up in front of him

"Well most of it, I got portable heaters and lights, brand new double bolted locks on the front and back doors, a old sofa from Cooper, a old bed from Oliver's attic, new windows and floors fitted in" explaining his absences this past week

"Where? How? You?" I'm completely astonished

"Money?" he says knowing I'm going to ask "Rico"

"Rico!" my eyes widen

"Yeah he's helping with the food and water too; he gave me the backup fridge/freezer from work also Sarah helped with getting heaters and lights, there energy saving ones-" I pull him into a mammoth bear hug

"Thank you" tears stinging my eyes

"Okay let's stop this mushy stuff and go get your girl" he says breaking my hold

"How we going to get past him?" I ask still not believing this is going to work

"I can't think of everything, where's that smart sister of mine, who has thousands of evil schemes, where's evil Miley?" his pep talk cause me to think

"Evil Miley? Yes what would evil Miley do?" I raise my hand to my chin in wonder "Got it!" I put my pillow and under my bed covers making it look like a body then put the bunny head mask from our day at the zoo at the top, I then throw the bed covers over covering the entire thing, I turn the light off

I explain the plan to Jackson, he was going to steal Dad's mobile hide it somewhere in his messy, smelly room, ring it then while he's searching for it, I make my way downstairs, find my mobile and escape with Jackson in his car

"We made it" I excitedly say getting into the car

"Hold on, let's get out of here first" he starts the car and pulls out "Okay now you can celebrate"

"Let's get Lilly first" my stomach flips "How am I going to get Lilly?"

He shrugs driving towards Lilly's house, which is only a couple of houses down the road, he stops a couple of houses down "I would get out here, in case Lilly's mom sees you coming, I'd go round the back"

I nod getting out of the car, running quickly to the side of her house, I move along the wall and turn into her back garden, I look to see a light on in Lilly's closed curtain bedroom, I scan for something on the wall to climb up, I see a wooden criss-cross frame on the house reaching Lilly's window, I put my foot on the frame and begin to climb up, I reach the top and tap on her window

The sound of movement can be heard and the curtains open showing Lilly in the same clothes as last time I saw her, her eyes look into the garden before turning to the left to see me hanging onto the side of the house, her eyes light up and quickly opens the window "Miley I-"

"We don't have much time, come on" I hold out my hand and motion her to climb down with me, without hesitation she grabs some spare clothes and throws them into an empty bag before heading back to the window, I move along the wooden frame so she can join alongside me, as we climb down we hear Lilly's door open, we jump down from the frame to run towards Jacksons car, Lilly gets to the car before me and opens the car door for me to get in before she joins me in the back closing the door

"Go Jackson!" I yell, he starts the car and we drive off into the night towards our cabin with Lilly in my arms

The journey to the cabin is quiet but not awkward quiet more a happy, relieved, safe type of silence, we pass shops, cars, houses, schools before coming to the familiar trees that appear en route to the cabin, seeing this I feel the weights that I've been carrying disperse, I look down to see Lilly leaning her back on my front, her head resting underneath my chin, my arms are coming down over her shoulders to link together on her stomach, she's asleep I can tell, her heartbeat is slow almost hypnotic against me, when I saw her at that window her eyes were heavy like they have been deprived of sleep for days "Rest my angel" I whisper and kiss the top of her head before drifting off to sleep myself

"Miles?" I feel the car come to a stop "We're here" Jackson says

I awake in the same position with Lilly in my arms; I nod towards Jackson as he gets out of the car and walks to the cabin

I bring my hands up to Lilly's chin pushing it back so it rests on my shoulder, her mouth opens involuntary as she's still asleep, I brush a couple of stray hairs behind her ear and bring my lips to hers in a spider-man upside-down style kiss

"mmh" a quiet half asleep moan escapes but her lips don't respond as they are still not recognising what's happening

I slip my tongue into her mouth catching hers, her lips move with mine, I feel her heart beating faster, my hands wander underneath her shirt to stroke the bare skin, her body shivers lightly from the touch, she lifts herself up to sit on my lap while bringing her arms around my neck to pull me in closer deepening the kiss, the want, the desperate need to touch everything like it's our last

"You remembered how to wake me up" Lilly's words soft and tired

"I'll never forget anything about you, but I didn't wake you up like that last time" I say remembering how I woke her up the morning after we shared our feelings for each other

"I know, just add it to the list" she smiles weakly

"Which is your favourite? The kiss on the neck or the new one?"

"Both" she yawns before slowly closing her eyes "I...need....both..." her voice trails off into sleep and her head falls to my shoulder, I smile

"I'll take care of you" I kiss her forehead, opening the car door with one hand, I reach under her legs while my other arm goes around her shoulders scooping her up in my arms, I shuffle along the seat putting two feet on the hard ground, I push myself forward to stand up but I fall backwards onto the side of the car unable to cope with carrying Lilly, I take a couple of deep breaths before pushing with my back off the car and walking unevenly towards the cabin door, reaching the door I see for the first time the new look cabin, I stumble over the threshold and encounter Jackson

"You need a hand?" he offers

"Just open the bedroom door" I strain walking forwards as he jumps past opening the door turning on the portable light in the room, I make my way in with my arms going numb I head to the bed and slowly lower Lilly onto it "Phew" I look around the room to see a wooden clothes cupboard "Who got that?"

"That's one of Joannie's" Jackson comments

"Why are they all helping? Oliver, Joannie, Sarah, Cooper, Rico?"

"It's pretty simple, they all think you two belong together" pointing towards Lilly

"I think so too" I pull the bedcovers over Lilly and gently stroke her cheek

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place, you can catch her up when she wakes"

I give her a quick peck on the cheek before joining Jackson out in the hall; we step into the kitchen "As you can see the entire place has been cleaned, also the cupboards are no longer bare likewise with the new fridge/freezer, running water, gas, obviously I didn't do that we phoned the water and gas people and it turns out that this place has gas and water lines running to it but they cut them off since no-one was using the cabin and it was just a case of turning it back on, so to speak"

I yawn "You're boring me"

"Oh that's great appreciation"

I hug him again "I kidding, you'll never know just how much I'm thankful for all this"

"Okay get off me now" he straightens his clothes and heads into the next room "The living room has gotten new floors, a small sofa and a couple of heaters and lights but no T.V. yet still waiting on that one" we walk back into the hall "Oh and all the windows have been replaced with proper windows and we've fitted curtains too" he opens a door to reveal the bathroom which I didn't see on my first visit here

"Oh wow" I say in response to seeing a white bath with a old but workable shower and an acceptable toilet

"I know, it's not exactly cribs but its"

"Simple" I finish his sentence and smile towards him "It's great"

"You're not staying here on your own so I can take the couch or if you want privacy I'll sleep in the car"

"Do you not trust us to be alone together?" I ask slightly disappointed

"It's not you two I'm worried about"

"Oh..." I understand what he really means "you can take the couch"

"And don't worry I'll knock...loudly before entering" he jokes making me laugh lightly but it's short lived as the sound of screaming coming from the bedroom rings through my ears causing my blood to run cold, I turn and run towards the bedroom door, swinging it open I expect to see more than one person in the room but there's only Lilly, tossing and turning, the covers in a crumbled mess on the floor, her voice mumbles going from a high to low tone, I rush over to her bringing my hands to her cold cheeks holding her still as her eyes fly open, her eyes move frantically from left to right in confusion trying to find its bearings

"Lilly, focus on me" her eyes dart to mine, the panic subsides but tears begin to trickle down her cheeks

"Hold me...please" she cry's quietly

I lay down beside her and she scoots over to me resting her head on my chest as her arms circle around my waist holding me closer, my arms do the same as one of her legs settles between mine

Jackson picks up the bedcover and brings it over us "I'll leave you two alone" Jackson says closing the door

I reach to turn off the bedside light "No" Lilly tightens her grip "Leave the light on, please, I don't want any more darkness"

"Okay Lilly, we'll have it on for as long as you want" I kiss her forehead and start to gently hum the lullaby I sang to her the other night, I let my hands softly stroke her back hoping to put her at rest, her heart slows, I close my eyes feeling the soft steady beat against my chest "I love you" I whisper into her sleeping ear, her beat quickens before slowing again, I smile before joining her in peaceful sleep

I'm awoken by the feel of movement in my arms, shaking, trembling, and sweat not coming from myself against my fingers, I slowly open my eyes in the lightly lit room to see Lilly stirring, her mind seems to be running wild with images as her eyes flicker beneath her eyelids, she mumbles incoherently, I notice a tiny tear form and run down her cheek, I take my hand from around her waist to wipe away the stray foreign speck of liquid on her face, I linger my hand on her cheek waiting for her shaking to diminish, but they intensify, I hold her tighter running my fingers through her hair while quietly whispering

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

I can't help the couple of tears that escape from me and fall to the pillow, as I clutch a strong hold on Lilly until her last tremble stops

**Saturday**

I wake up after having the most hours asleep in row for the first time in a week, I feel re-energised with the huge bonus of having my girl back in my arms, I look down to scan her features, the red around her eyes is fading along with the red around her nose, I gently place a kiss on the tip of her nose, I slip from her grasp quietly not wanting to wake her so she can get the sleep she really needs, I head in to the kitchen to make her some breakfast in bed, I open random cupboards looking for a pan to cook some food, I pour cooking oil into the frying pan and turn on the gas hob, the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon fills the room, it must of reached the bedroom as I feel two hand snake around my hips to rest on my stomach, a soft kiss touching my neck

"That better be you Lilly" I say flicking some of the oil onto the bacon with a spatula

I feel her lips form a smile on my skin "No, this is Jackson" she jokes lowering her voice

"Okay I know I started it but now I'm quite scared"

"Maybe this will remove any doubt" with that said she brings her lips to my neck using her tongue to lick my pulse

"Mmh Lilly" I close my eyes and lean backwards tilting my head to the side giving her as much access as she wants

"Is...that...for me?" she asks between kisses

"Mmh-hmm" is all I can manage due to Lilly's ministrations

"Maybe you should pay attention then?" she quizzes but deliberately moving her body against me, I whimper to the heat forming "Miles?" she moves her hand under my shirt "They're going to burn" her hand brushes over my bra causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot to my centre

"Holy sh-" my eyes fly open, I look down to the cooked food as Lilly removes her hand from underneath my top to rest around my waist, I clear my throat "C-could you get me a plate?" I ask still recovering

"No, I'm not letting you go for anything" she states resting her cheek along the back of my shoulder tightening her grip around me

"But Lilly that means it's going to be difficult for us to move around" I say stretching up to a cupboard and grabbing two plates

"Tough noogies" she exclaims cheerfully

I shovel the food on the frying pan onto the two plates; I pick up the plates and attempt to turn with Lilly still holding onto me "Lils your not making this any easier" I jokingly complain

"Not trying to" she simply explains

I put the plates on the kitchen table and pull out a chair from underneath "How am I supposed to sit?" I ask playfully

She sits in the chair pulling me down on top of her to sit on her lap, tying her arms around my waist again I can feel her rubbing her cheek against my shoulder and she lets out a fully satisfied sigh

"And you call me the girly girl of this relationship" I say reaching for a strip of bacon, she doesn't answer but her stomach does letting out an unholy growl "Maybe not, you want some breakfast? You gonna have to use your arms" I smile as she rest her chin on my shoulder looking hungrily at the food on the plate but not wanting to move

"Feed me"

"Feed you? I thought you were 17 not 70" I laugh

"Pwease?" I see her bottom lip sticking out "I'm hungwy"

"Fine" I giggle softly before taking a strip of bacon and hanging it in front of Lilly, she licks her lips driving me wild with desire, as she opens her mouth I teasingly move it just out of her tongues reach

"Miley" she whines

"Okay I'm sorry" I move it back towards her and her mouth opens again in anticipation, she sticks out her tongue trying to taste the food, I let the piece of bacon touch her tongue before taking it away again

"Miley!" her adorable angry eyes glare at me

"You're pretty when you're mad" I baby talk "You can get the bacon if you move your arms"

"But I don't wanna" she drones her last words like a 8 year old refusing to go to bed, her eyes twinkle with an idea forming in her head she kisses my neck slowly moving upwards to my cheek, my arm weakens causing my hand to fall slowly, she reaches my lips just as my hand stops at eye-level, I barely open my eyes to see one of Lilly's eyes open staring at the piece of bacon now close enough for her to get, she pulls back from the kiss and retrieves the bacon from my fingers "Gotcha" she mumbles while eating

"I can't believe you did that...I feel so used" I over-dramatically declare

"You were teasing, you deserve it" she says swallowing the remaining bacon in her mouth

"Sausage?" I ask

"What you'd call me?" she questions

"Do you want a sausage?"

"Oh right...yeah but no teasing" I reach down picking up a sausage "You mind cutting it?" I cut the sausage in two and go to feed it to Lilly "Wait, can I have some tomato ketchup on that?" I dip it into the red sauce before looking to Lilly

"Anything else your majesty?" I ask

"Well-" I shove the food into her open mouth before she requests anything, my actions gain a cute scowl from Lilly as she licks her lips trying to get all of the sauce surrounding her mouth

"You missed a spot" I lick her cheek slowly

"Mmmh" she moans "I was going to use the shower but you can clean me instead"

I laugh "Dirty mind you've got there, I'll have to be careful around you"

"I wasn't joking" she lowers her voice seductively

My cheeks turn extremely red at the image in my head of my lips and tongue all over Lilly, she senses where my mind is and lets her fingers wander up my shirt the feel of her soft warm touch on my bare skin raises my body temperature significantly, her fingertips slip underneath my bra, a sharp gasp comes from both of us at the sensations we are experiencing, I shuffle down her lap to her crotch causing a low moan to whimper from Lilly, my movements creating pressure to her sensitive area, her hands fall to my lap and begin moving to my inner thigh gliding up and down sending multiple tingles and hairs to stand on end, her legs separate slightly to allow me to sink further into her adding a bit more pressure, she moans louder encouraging me to continue moving against her

"Miles..more" her lips right beside me from my new position, I move my lips to her jaw line and kiss biting on the skin, I bring my hands over my head to the back of hers pushing her neck to my waiting mouth, lips and tongue. I turn on my side to dig my hip into her "M-Mile oh god!" the overwhelming feeling flying throughout her body makes her hands go to my hips to hold them in place, she pushes them harder against her as I keep on grinding into her, she squeaks as I feel her body building to its climax "Mmm-miley" I take my lips off her neck before crashing them into hers, her throaty hungry groan matches the movement of her tongue with mine, her hand moves to the front of my jeans, I breathlessly moan wanting more of her lips, I turn over straddling her thigh as my knee presses into the wet patch forming on her clothes, my hands tangle in her hair bringing her to me meeting her soft loving lips once again, I circle my knee against her adding more weight each time, an incomprehensible noise erupts from Lilly feeling the effects, her grip tightens considerably, "Mi" she's on the edge

A heavy knock on the kitchen door disrupts everything, I go to get off

"No-o" a low quiet demand "I'm so c-close" holding my hips

"Really" I whisper sultry, pressing my knee hard into her, she gasps "How close" I press harder

"v-very" barely hear-able, her eyes close and she digs her fingers into my skin

"Well then" I kiss her cheek pressing harder into her again "you'll have to hold on, as I don't want our first time to be in a bacon smelling kitchen with all our clothes on as Jackson stands on the other side of a closed door" I jump into the seat beside her, she groans disapprovingly "Lilly, I love you, I really want to show you how much, so don't think I'm stopping to tease you"

She looks at me her cheeks still very red "okay" she agrees with a smile

"You can come in now Jackson" I yell towards the door

He opens the door "You ok Lilly? You look all flushed" he comments walking towards the fridge

"It was just a hot strip of bacon" she says causing me to giggle

"Sure it was" Jackson replies over his shoulder shaking his head

**Time unknown**

Sun is high in the sky, don't care for the time, just happy with the person I'm spending it with, we each had gotten a shower after breakfast, Lilly said hers was a deliberately cold one, we decided to change into some new clothes just shorts and tank tops, I make my way outside into the back garden and sit down on the wooden swing seat that hangs down from the roof next to the back door to wait for Lilly but I fall asleep listening to the ocean waves crashing down below coupled with the flying birds tweeting above, it truly is a little slice of heaven on earth

I awake to see Lilly lying across the wooden seat resting her head in my lap; I bring my hand to her golden slightly damp hair brushing it away from her endearing face to better view my sleeping angel, quietly her small smile fades, her eyebrows furrow along with her forehead, I wonder what she's dreaming about? Or is it a nightmare? Her body shivers, a worrying look appears and she murmurs a small whimper

"Lilly?"

Nothing but the same

"Lilly, wake up"

She stirs again turning her head away from me

"Lilly" I turn her face back towards me with my hand "Please wake up" my fingers caress her cheek, her eyes open meeting my worried ones, her eyes water "What's wrong?"

I see in her eyes she's battling with herself whether to tell me what's going on but it's a losing battle "nothing" she answers

"Lilly don't-"

Jackson bursts through the back door "Miles! I've got 88 missed calls off dad"

"So" I dismiss them as nothing

"You've got 173 missed calls" he reveals

"173" I'm surprised he's even tried "why does he even care where I've gone?"

"He still loves you" Jackson says

"Or wants to take Lilly from me again, he's going to have a hard job finding me to do it though because I'm not talking to him" I look down to Lilly who smiles at me

"I think we should tell him we're still alive and not hurt" Jackson tries to reason

I look back to him "But we are hurt, hurt by them, hurt by their selfish, ignorant actions"

His hands rest atop of his head "We are going to have to talk to them or face them eventually"

"You go home, talk to him and tell him I'm fine if he really wants to know but don't tell where we are" I reluctantly relent

"Miley, of course I'm not going to tell him that" his hand falls to my shoulder

"I know you won't, thank you Jackson" I smile as he leaves, I look back down to see Lilly asleep again, I sigh not understanding why or what these dreams she's having are disturbing her

"Is Jackson still here?" she asks tiredly

"No, It's just me and you" my response causes her to smile "go to sleep, I'll protect you" I hold her in my arms, no I'm not dreaming this.

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know**_

**Authors Note: Song at the end 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane,  
the song at the beginning and in the middle are of the same song (in case you didn't know) called 'You Are My Sunshine' by...there are many versions but my favourite and the one close to my heart is by Elisabeth Mitchell.**

**Thanks for reading and please do review, :)**


	17. At Last

**Chapter 17 – At Last**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Warning - This chapter has scenes of a sexual nature.**

**A couple of hours later**

The air turning from hot to cold prompts me to wake Lilly.

"Hey," I nudge her gently, "I think it's time we went in."

"Do we have too?"

"Yes. I'm getting cold, it's almost 6 o'clock."

Her eyes open "6? How long have I been asleep?" she asks.

"Since Jackson left, so about 5 hours" I reply.

"You have been sitting here with me lying on your lap for 5 hours? Have you been asleep?"

"For a bit, I'm not as tired as you. I've been enjoying the view though," I let my hands wander to her hair.

"Yeah," she turns towards the ocean "It's pretty nice."

I giggle lightly "No, Lilly, I mean you."

She turns back meeting her eyes with mine and smiles, "Wanna go inside?" she asks.

I nod. She gets up and offers her hand, which I take instantly. We make our way inside the cabin locking the door.

As I turn around Lilly is standing insanely close to me, "Whoa! Hey Lils...can I help you?"

Our lips millimetres apart, her eyes darken as she locks onto mine, "Yeah," her hot breath tingles on my mouth, "you could let me show you how much I love you," She echo's my sentiments from breakfast.

"How do you do that?" I ask sliding my hands around her waist bringing her body closer.

"Do what?" She asks innocently, putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Say things that send my temperature to melting point."

"Practice," she whispers brushing her soft electrifying lips against me.

"Mmh," the barest of touches and I melt into her arms, needing more.

"Whoa!" Lilly yelps, feeling strong vibrations pushing into her crotch, "W-what's that?"

I look down to my shorts, "It's my mobile," I answer looking back at Lilly, who eyes close while biting her bottom lip in response to the sensations "Oh, you like that do you?" I smile wickedly towards her, as she rapidly nods her head.

"Mmh-hmm," she moans lightly.

I glide my hands down from her waist to her curved rear and squeeze hard causing the vibrations to intensify against her as pushes into me.

"I better answer it," I whisper into her ear tugging gently on the lobe, "As I don't want you to lose your virginity to a phone," I reach into my front pocket and retrieve the offending item, I flip it over to see that it's Jackson calling, "It's Jackson."

She nods, releasing me.

"Hello?" I ask down the phone as Lilly winks at me, as she moves her hands around my waist.

"Hey Miles, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he jokes.

"Take your mind out of the gutter," I manage to churn out a complete sentence, but Lilly is making it difficult, she walks past me towards the kitchen deliberately letting her hands glide across my waist.

"Dad really wants to talk to you." I barely hear him as I follow Lilly into the kitchen.

"Tough, I don't want to talk to him." I watch Lilly take a seat on the corner of the kitchen table, she seductively wiggles one finger motioning me to stand in front of her.

"No, he wants to talk to both of you," Jackson reveals.

"He wants to speak to both of us? Why?" I stop in front of Lilly; standing in the place she wants me.

"He won't tell me, he just wants you home."

Lilly raises her bare foot to my leg gently guiding it up and down my lower leg; I gasp not expecting her actions.

"Miles? Are you alright?" Jackson asks slightly concerned.

"Y-yeah, when does he want to talk?" Lilly's eyes burning into mine.

"Er now, I think."

Lilly seems to overhear this and pulls me by my hips between her legs; wrapping them around me she plants a long lingering kiss on my lips, almost dropping the phone as we separate.

"N-now is not a good time," I breathlessly answer "Tomorrow morning?" Lilly tightens her legs around me not satisfied with the answer "er I mean afternoon."

"When exactly should I pick you up in the afternoon?" Jackson asks

Lilly untangles her legs around me and stands up entwining her hand with mine before leading me to the bedroom never breaking her longing gaze from me "er, er, er, I er, what was the question?" my mind blanks.

"What time?" Jackson asks again.

We enter the bedroom; I can't take my eyes off her as she stands in front of me slowly guiding me backwards to the bed, I feel the bed against the back of my legs.

"12 o'clock" she places my one free hand around her waist before guiding it down to rest on her ass, "No! 1 o'clock."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at one," Jackson voice fades dramatically as Lilly pushes me on the bed and lowers herself on top of me.

She grabs the phone off me, "Better make it 2 o'clock," she hangs up the phone and throws it onto the floor.  
Her fingers gradually slide up my neck and graze past my cheeks to rest in my hair, I feel her eyes meticulously scan my face, "You're so beautiful."

"You are even more so, your golden hair, your deep blue eyes that stare deep into my heart, your pinch-able cheeks, your soft lips send me above the clouds, that's why I call you my angel cause when I'm with you I'm flying," I look deep into her eyes, "But your most beautiful quality is you, your personality, what makes you, you. I love you."

"Miley," her voice breaks "I love you."

She shifts her body weight against me, "Kiss me," I shudder and close my eyes in response to the movement of her bare legs gliding on top of mine.

She brings her lips a whisper away; I open my mouth awaiting her wonderful enchanting lips to touch mine but she teasingly stops a micrometre short. I try to lift my head off the bed to catch her lips but the hand in my hair restrains me from doing so.

"Ah-ah," she tells me off, "you didn't say the magic word."

"Please."

She smiles bringing her lips down to move seamlessly with mine, her lips are gentle, her kiss is tender and loving, I can feel the affection and warmth she's expressing with each move of her kiss on my bottom lip to top.

My hands wonder up the smooth toned skin of the body that I've come to love and fight for to nestle in her silk-like hair keeping her kiss pressed to me, longing for more not of just her physical touch but her heart and soul.

Her light fingers fall down from my hair leaving a slow trail of bliss down to the hem of my tank top, not breaking our kiss, her hand travels underneath burning the skin on contact, the heat between us soars, I feel her heart beating rapidly with mine, her hand moves to where my bra should be.

"Mmmh," she groans into the kiss feeling no fabric only bare skin, "remove," she breaks the kiss but keeps her eyes locked onto mine while tugging lightly on my top.

I've never been completely half naked in front of Lilly or anyone before, I feel nervous what if I'm not good enough, "Miley," she senses my hesitation, "I love you, everything about you, I want to show you how much, I will never hurt you." Her caring words send a wave of adoration throughout every inch of my body, I nod.

She moves down my body to the hem of the shirt, she lifts it a bit exposing my stomach, she kisses just below my belly button before up lifting the shirt as she goes, leaving a invisible trail of burning kisses up my stomach reaching in between my breasts, I raise my arms over my head as she continues moving up my chest to my neck lifting the shirt up higher, she reaches my chin before taking the shirt over my head completely and throwing to the floor, I open my eyes to see Lilly smiling lovingly at me as she kisses me on the lips again.

She sits back, straddling my waist, sitting on my crotch; I feel her eyes wonder around my body, I can't help blushing at the look in her eyes, with my arms down by my side she grips my hands and gives them a squeeze before letting go to run her fingers up my arms to my shoulders before letting them move caringly down my chest to soothingly stroke my breasts, her kind touch sends me on a voyage to ecstasy.

My mind no long controls my actions just my heart, my hands feel up the thighs straddling me to stop on her hips as she continues to caress my body, my mind is flooded with images of Lilly, her sincerity, her care, her love.

My hands continue their journey to under her shirt, the feel of her body on my fingertips is one of pure delight to be able to touch an angel, with amazingly smooth body, both of her hands take hold of mine and guide them up to her breasts, the sensation is over riding, she encourages my fingers to play, kneading and massaging her breasts, her head falls back and the moans she lets out radiate down her body to the centre she's sitting on causing my hips to lift up into her.

She removes my hands from under her shirt and forces my hips back to the bed with her weight and smiles slowly removing her top and throw it to the floor next to mine.

My mind and heart dissolve at the sight before me, I sit upright with Lilly still straddling me and bring my fingertips slowly to Lilly's nipple which hardens from the barest of touches, I look up, her eyes implore me to continue as fast or as slow as I want, I raise my hand to her cheek and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

I rest my forehead on hers, our eyes meet neither of us blinking taking the time to soak the view before us, my hand travels down her neck to gently grasp her breast my thumb circles the nipple her gasp sends tingles down my back, I kiss her lips again moving down her neck.

"Miley," her breathless whisper falls apart in the air.

I feel her body ache; I kiss her chest heading towards her soft breast. I kiss the skin around her nipple before taking it slowly into my mouth and brushing my tongue against it, her hands travel up my back giving me chills to rest in my hair gently holding me to her.

I begin to be greedier and take as much as I can, my tongue moves effortlessly over her skin, Lilly moans holding me closer as she slowly takes me back into the lying position never breaking contact. Our bare skin touching causes me to moan against her breast.

Hers arms move from around my head, to my shoulders as she pushes herself up removing her breast from my whimpering mouth.

"My turn," she says in response to me trying to lift my head of the pillow to take her breast back.

My irritation at not being able continue my assault on her breasts subside dramatically when she places her lips around mine, her soft delicate tongue licks the surrounding nipple with each caring touch sends another bolt of pleasure to swim throughout my body, my hand rest on the back of her head keeping her on top of me.

Her fingers massage my other breast before moving her mouth to it giving each equal amount of love, her mouth moves away from the nipple to the side of my breast moving down the valley to my stomach, she stops at the wet patch staining the front of my shorts and kisses my centre.

My eyes fly open and I tilt my head to look down my body to see Lilly awaiting permission, she doesn't need to ask but she cares too much about me to do anything without making sure it's alright and if I say no she would have no problem and I love her so much for that, but I want her to be my first and I want to be hers.

"Yes."

She doesn't fumble her hands trying to get my shorts off instead she crawls back up my body and kisses me with everything she has, "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you."

She kisses down my entire body reaching the hem of my shorts, her hands begin to slowly move them down, I lift my hips off the bed so she can take them off, as she pulls them down she places kisses down my thighs to my foot before dropping the shorts to the floor, her eyes wander again the licking of her lips sends my heart beating wildly, she leaves a trail of kisses from my ankle to my knee.

She looks to me again wanting me to be sure; I nod slowly never moving my gaze from hers.

She kisses my inner thigh sending shockwaves to my head; she kisses my inner thigh again moving closer to my centre.

"Lilly please," I moan, "I trust you."

Her lips come into contact with my middle; I feel various muscles all over my body tighten, my heart beats even faster, my breathing quickens and a tingly sensation shoots up my spine.

"More," I struggle to speak.

She kisses the front again but lingers, the same feelings happen again but slightly more intense causing my nipples to harden and my middle to become wetter.  
Lilly brings her hand to my centre and slowly inserts one finger with ease; I feel pleasurable warmth at her actions, my hands lay flat on the bed.  
Different muscles throughout my body contract instantaneously at the introduction of a second finger, my breathing quickens further and my hands grip the covers in fistfuls.  
Her administrations speed up gradually, thrusting in and out carefully; her touch is gentle making my body tingle all over with her warm love as muscles continue to tighten and contract.

She lowers her lips and kisses my centre while removing her fingers replacing them hesitantly with her tongue, words no longer form, only moans of pure bliss, pleasure and ecstasy, hearing this her tongue begins to move with more confidence sending heat hotter that the sun itself to stream through every atom in my body.

"There," I strain as her tongue brushes something, I don't know what but I need it again. Her tongue circles round and finds it again...and again...

My mind is numb, my hands are almost tearing into the bed, and my face and neck heat up turning red as muscles contract all over my body over and over again within milliseconds of each other, the fire raging from the sensations twist my face in pleasure as licks again.

I feel my body become rigid and as though I'm going to pass out as a long, loud moan erupts from the pit of stomach to bounce off the ceiling above, I collapse on the bed for mere seconds before my body shakes as though the earth is moving and moan again somehow louder than before, I look down to see Lilly still between my legs taking in as much as she can.

"Lilly!" I moan with my heart and breathing rapidly working over time.

She eventually retracts her tongue satisfied that she's gotten everything, and slides up my body to kiss my lips, wrapping my arms around my waist as my body recovers, I snuggle tightly to her.

"You ok?" she asks into my ear.

"Y-yeah," my voice breaks in the aftershocks, "you greedy girl."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you taste like heaven," she admits pulling me cheek to cheek against her as we drift off to sleep in each others arms.

_**I was never spellbound by a starry sky  
**__**What is there to moon glow, when love has passed you by  
**__**Then there came a midnight and the world was new  
**__**Now here am I so spellbound, darling  
**__**Not by stars, but just by you**_

_**At last my love has come along  
**__**My lonely days are over and life is like a song  
**__**At Last the skies above are blue  
**__**My heart was wrapped in clover the night I looked at you  
**__**I found a dream that I can speak to  
**__**A dream that I can call my own  
**__**I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
**__**A thrill I've never known  
**__**You smiled and then the spell was cast  
**__**And here we are in Heaven  
**__**For you are mine at last**_

**Authors Note: Hope that was worth waiting for, let me know. Good?  
****The song was 'At Last' by Etta James.  
****Thanks for reading and please do review, they keep me motivated :)**


	18. California

**Chapter 18 – California**

**Author's Note - Thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Sunday.**

**10am**

I awake from my slumber still in the arms of my love. Images of last night flash through my mind; I cannot get over just how gentle she had been. It shouldn't have come as a surprise as I know she will never hurt me.

My eyes lazily look across her cheeks; I smile to myself noticing the stray hairs covering her face. I raise my hands to tuck them behind her ears; I let my fingers linger there touching her warm cheek. Her hold tightens around my waist pulling me closer to her body as a small smile appears across her lips. I could stay here forever, just watching her sleep. Her peaceful rest, the calming rhythm of her heart against mine plus this air of tranquil silence it's all so beautiful. Am I dreaming? Does it matter?

I peer over her shoulder to the discarded cell phone encircled by strips of clothing on the wooden floor. _Ah screw it._

Time will have to wait. No arranged meeting with a man who's caused so much damage and burned many bridges is going to pry me away from this slice of paradise. I land a kiss on her forehead before linking my arms around her, nuzzling into my neck I hear and feel her breath sigh with pleasure.

**11am**

I awake due to feeling nothing in my arms. My hands search the space beside me on the bed, grasping at thin air. I open one eye to confirm the lack of Lilly next to me. I sit up rubbing my eyes against the sun trying to find a way through the curtains. Looking round the room I see that the bedroom door has been left open. I get up and wander into the kitchen finding Lilly, in her birthday suit. I walk quietly towards her and grab her hips from behind.

"BOO!" I yell

"AGH!" She screams jumping forward, dropping an object onto the floor.

"Oops sorry Lilly, didn't know you were so easy to scare." I joke as she quickly bends down to pick up her mobile, holding it behind her back.

"Er...yeah...it's ok," she stumbles out.

"Is that it?" I ask confused by her subdued reaction, usually she retaliates. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replies giving me the cold shoulder.

"Lilly, talk to me," I step closer to her putting a hand on her arm.

"There's nothing to talk about...I don't want-" Her eyes look conflicted, her hand runs frustratingly through her hair, "Can we just get ready and have breakfast."

"Alright, I'll back off, but you know I won't forget," I say hurt evident in my voice, retracting my hand from her shoulder I turn to leave.

"I know," I hear her mutter quietly.

I enter the bedroom to collect the various clothes spread around the room, attempting to get ready without losing it and demanding to know what's going on with her.

After I finish getting ready, I begin to pick up her clothes, each item I pick up sends me back to last night, sitting down on the bed holding Lilly's shirt to my chest, I begin to wonder. We were so intimate, we told each other everything, how we felt, how much we loved each other and she didn't just tell me she showed me in the most wonderful personal way possible. Why has she suddenly closed up on me? She loves me she says but she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, I don't understand. Things were so clear, simple. Now there complicated again.

"Miley?" I hear her voice enter the room, "I've made you breakfast."

I stand up and walk towards the bedroom door handing over her clothes as I leave. I can feel her eyes watching me as I walk into the kitchen, not wanting to see her sad eyes I close the kitchen door.

I look at the breakfast table she's set, a knife and fork have been placed either side of two places, accompanied with a glass of orange juice. I pull out a chair and sit down waiting for Lilly to appear. I move her plate so it's opposite me instead of next to me.

The door creaks and groans as it slowly opens revealing a fully dressed Lilly; I tear my eyes away for her. As she walks behind me towards the frying pan on the cooker she releases a despondent sigh. Not breaking my freezing cold shoulder act I resist asking her what's wrong but I'm finding it difficult, she's my Lilly. Not being able to comfort or fix the thing that's troubling her is slowly and painfully crushing my heart but if she won't tell me, I can't force it out of her, I'm not her mother...and I don't want to turn into her.

"Here," she gently places some breakfast onto my plate.

"Thanks," I give her a pleasant reply.

She turns and walks round to the plate I repositioned opposite me. I didn't want her to sit next to me, I can't see her if she sits there.

**12pm**

After a too quiet breakfast, I made my way out the back to sit in the wooden swing seat to be alone with my confusing thoughts. _What she hiding? Is it something to do with today's meeting? Something I said? Something I did? Or didn't do? _But the most important question and the one I do and really don't want to know the answer to is _Why? Why is she hiding something? Does she not trust me?_

"Miley?" the lighthouse of my confusion speaks.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply

She shuffles forward closing the back door, "Can I sit with you?" she asks timidly.

"Free country," instantly hating the cold tone I'm using.

She quickly sits next to me, seemingly afraid I might change my mind. "Miley..." I don't tempt looking at her to view those ocean blues conjuring up more water than the sea it's self. So I don't, I continue to stare at the same knot in the wood work I've been looking at since I sat here. Watching the lines on the wood curve and bend avoiding the knot, the unknown, the big question, just like the lines. I'm avoiding it too.

**1pm**

We've sitting here an hour with nothing being said, only quiet sniffling breaking the silence every now and again.

She knows what she has to do but she continues to leave me in the dark and time is running out before we have to leave.

"Miley..." she tries for the second time but breaks off into the winning silence.

The knot has increased in size and numbers but no longer in the woodwork in my stomach instead. Along with feelings of hurt at the one I love not telling me what's going on, confusion at how something as powerful but simple as last night can transpire into this. Apparently love has consequences.

"Lilly, just tell me when you're ready," with that being said I get up and head inside.

**2pm**

"You girls ready?" Jackson asks entering the cabin. He looks towards me noticing the amount of space between me and Lilly. He then looks towards Lilly seeing the faintest colour red around her eyes. "Something wrong?"

I look to Lilly then back to Jackson, "Possibly."

We head to the car, just as I reach for the door handle Lilly's hand appears on it. She opens the car door and I get inside. After watching me click my seatbelt in place she shuts the door, runs over to other side gets in and shuts her door. She doesn't move to sit next to me instead she stays on her side staring out the window.

We begin our journey passing the trees surrounding our cabin to rejoin the rest of the world, the loud, complicated world in comparison to the quite different atmosphere in the car, stony nothingness.

Jackson not one who enjoys tension decides to put on the radio:

_We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for number one  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

California!  
Here we co-

I reach forward and switch off the music prompting Jackson to glare at me. "What? That was too cliché." I fall back into my seat.

- -- --- ---- ----- ---- --- -- -

The familiar streets begin to appear causing rapid heartbeats and butterflies to course through my entire body. I've been so wrapped up with Lilly, I've haven't been thinking about what's going to happen today with him or why he wants to see both of us.

My house comes into view and the butterflies begin to throw up. My hands go sweaty, my head begins to ache, my legs start to gently shake, my throat and mouth turn dry. I haven't thought at all about what I'm going to say.

"Miley are you all right," Lilly asks unbuckling her seatbelt and moving to sit right next to me. She puts her arm around my back causing my head rest on her shoulder.

"No," I whimper sinking into her embrace. Not caring anymore about our tiff. I need her too much right now for annoying annoyances to get in the way.

"I'm going to be right there with you and I'm not going to freeze up this time," her words sounding strong for the first time in too long. She tenderly kisses my forehead, bringing on a wave of rejuvenation.

"Okay." I whisper not wanting to get out of her arms. Not after getting back my strong Lilly. In these arms I feel safe once again. For the last days, weeks I've had to be the stronger one, comforting Lilly trying to restore her to old self but I know Lilly is stronger than me. I don't think I would have been able to cope much longer. I needed her back.

"You ready?" She asks rubbing my arms softly.

"Yes."

We exit the car; I and Lilly walk hand in hand to the front door of the house.

I ring the doorbell. The door slowly opens to show a bagged eyed, mess of a man wearing the same clothes as the night I left or escaped. "Don't do that." His voice utters hoarsely.

"What?" I ask

"Ring the bell like this is a stranger's house."

"But that's what you've become." His head falls slightly in response. He steps aside gesturing to us to come inside.

We still hand in hand enter the house seeing a mass of photos spread across the living room table. We walk to the end of the couch and turn to face him, who's standing opposite us next to the other end of the couch.

"Well. What do you want?" I ask mostly for the fact I can't take the awkward silence anymore.

"For you to come back home," He states simply.

"Why? Why should I?" I query intently.

"Because this is your home," he answers.

"No. Home is wherever Lilly is. Home is where I'm welcome. Home is where I'm loved for who I am," I proudly say.

"Yes, this is here."

I carefully replay what I've just heard, "What do you mean?"

"Miley, I was wrong. My actions were wrong. My words were wrong. I'm ashamed, disgusted and appalled by what I've done or what I tried to do. I chose a book over my own daughter. I have not abandoned my faith but I have accepted you and Lilly for what you are."

"And what's that? Lesbians?" I retort still not believing he means it.

"Well I was going to say in love but it's up to you," he explains.

"I don't believe this," I say truthfully.

"You don't have to, just come home," he pleads.

I'm speechless, I didn't expect this. If it's genuine then it's remarkable.

"Lilly," he speaks as his eyes fall gently to the stunned girl next to me, "I'm sorry for what I've done and for what I said to you. You are always welcome here."

"O-kay," she strains out unsure of what to say or how to act. I know the feeling.

"Hold it, why this sudden change?" I ask truly unable to comprehend what's going on.

"I do owe you the truth." I listen intently to what he's about to say. "Look at me Miley, I'm a mess. You've been gone two days...no wait you've been gone since the day I found out. Since that day, I've fallen apart, little by little, piece by piece."

"So you're just accepting us, so you can feel good again?"

"No, that's not want I mean. I can't afford to lose you again. I've missed you. I love you and I don't expect instant forgiveness."

"Well good cos I'm not giving it."

"I know but I just pray there's a tiny ray of hope, a fraction, a tiny percentage, that in time you can and there was another reason..."

"What?"

"Susan. Even though she's not with us anymore she's still giving me life lessons. If someone or anyone had told me I couldn't see her again for whatever reason, true love would not stop until I saw her again. Just like what you two did for each other."

I don't know how I should act, I can't forgive him and I'm not going to, the scars have not fully healed but he's baring his heart, the heart which has disappeared over the last several days and has now started beating again.

"I'll come home." But I don't forgive him.

His hands rise to his mouth as he lets out a shaky breath, his eyes water over and his legs look heavy as he leans against the couch for support. "I guess it's too soon to ask for a hug," he wonders.

"Yes."

"Lilly, you're welcome to stay here but your mother has been worried sick and I can't hide you out here as you're her daughter, she has the say in where you live. But as soon as she knows your here she'll take you away, so I don't know what to do," he lays out our unfortunate situation.

"I'm going to have to go talk to her. So whether she accepts us or casts me out, either way I'll have a home if your there with me," she squeezes my hand, "Miley."

**Author's Note – The song was 'California' by Phantom Planet.  
****Thanks for reading. Review if you want to tell me your thoughts on the chapter, the story, the writing or if you want to berate me for taking so long. (I did have a broken laptop for 3 weeks)**


	19. It's Beginning to Get to Me

**Chapter 19 – It's Beginning to Get to Me**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Later that very night**

I anxiously wait in my bedroom for Lilly to return. I pleaded, begged and implored to her to let me go with her but she said she wanted to do this by herself. I didn't understand, I thought we were going to face everything together. I didn't want her to face her mother alone as she was there for me when we came back home, why can't I be there for her? Is she afraid of what might happen to me? Or to us?

She told me that no matter what happened over there she would be coming back to mine tonight to sleepover even though it's a Sunday and we've got school tomorrow but the idea of going back isn't as scary anymore if Lilly is there beside me. I know she will protect me, is that what she is doing now?

It's been weird these last few hours without Lilly, even though she is only down the street; she is still too far away. I need her arms around me, then and only then can I start to think everything will be alright. Every minute that passes I look to my cell phone hoping to see a text or call appear on screen but it doesn't. It's coming up to 9pm now; she's been gone for the last 3 hours.

I make my way downstairs to see Jackson watching T.V. "Where's he?" I ask heading into the kitchen.

"He went to get some take-out food."

"Why didn't he just order it in?" I ask a bit confused.

"Said he needed some fresh air."

"Isn't that a little weird?" I start to feel panicky. Is all of this a set-up? Get us together then split us up again? My eyes begin to water, feeling anger for being so gullible. My mind falls into a black hole...is there anyone we can trust?

I march across the room towards the front door.

"Where you going Miley?" Jackson asks jumping up from the couch. I ignore him and open the front door, to see Robby Ray standing in front of me holding a bag of food in one hand and keys in the other.

"Where is she?" I ask with a look of stone in my eyes.

The expression of hurt remains unchanged on his face as he steps aside to reveal Lilly, who's crying.

"I found her aimlessly walking the streets."

I barely hear him as I immediately gather her in a tight embrace; she continues to cry heavily onto my shoulder as I keep her close to me. I walk her into the living room, "I-I-I'm sor-sorry...Mi-ley" she strains to complete her sentence due to the uncontrollable hurt evidence in her voice.

"Shh, don't talk, just hold on to me." Her arms quickly encircle around my waist, "We'll just go upstairs and lie down, okay?" I feel her nod against my shoulder.

"I can bring up some water and a couple of slices of pizza, if you want?" I hear Robby Ray offer somewhat quietly, trying not to overstep his boundaries. I decide to just nod in acceptance.

I sit her down on the bed and kneel in front of her wiping away tears and smudged mascara. She sniffles and lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself and get her breathing under control. I reach up and graze her cheek brushing away the blonde hair that has stuck there due to the constant liquid streaming from her eyes. I clasp her hands between mine instantly feeling the cold from the night.

"Lilly, your hands are freezing," I begin to rub my hands over them to try and get some heat into her skin, "Why didn't you come straight back here?" She doesn't answer instead she lets out a quiet whimper of discomfort either for the pain in her chest or the coldness in her heart. What happen?

I can tell she's not ready to talk, so I decide to drop it for now and concentrate on the more important things like Lilly's happiness, which is at an all time low at the moment. The colour of her skin is slowly changing from a worrying pale blue to a normal shade of light orange.

"What do you want to do?" I ask getting up off my knees to sit beside her on the bed, I wrap an arm around her shoulders and she leans into me, needing my support right now.

"Hold me...please."

**An hour later**

I wake up a mere hour later feeling very warm and a light material over me, I open my eyes to see Lilly still in the same position, arms and legs tangled together like a bowl of spaghetti but what's different is her breathing has slowed, her eyes are no longer extremely red and have tears flowing coming from them.

We had both decided to go to sleep, Lilly held onto me as I helped her lie on the bed and she quickly tighten her hold as I lied down beside her. I didn't question anything; she would tell me in her own time...I hoped.

As I look around the room now, I notice a blanket that has been wrapped around us, two glasses of water and a plate with a couple of slices of pizza on the bedside table.

A tiny smile creeps onto my face but soon disappears when I see Lilly's. Her forehead begins to crease and match her furrowed eyebrows in a mixture of fear and anger. Her closed eyes squint together tighter as though she's trying to fight whatever is raging inside her mind. The corners of her mouth begin to quiver downwards as the arms around me tighten...too much. The pressure forming around my lower back makes it a struggle to breathe, I'm about to wake her up but thankfully her grip loosens. I look to her features again, the alarming look from before has subsided but the worry in me has significantly increased.

We are laying together, our bodies touching but I'm not feeling Lilly. I feel as though I holding onto stone, it's getting harder and harder to break through to her. She doesn't have to prove to me how strong she is; just let me in to help.

**Half an hour later**

_Ow...ow...ow...OW!_

I open my eyes after feeling a forth sharp pain digging into my back, I look over my shoulder and down to see Lilly's fingernails pushing forcefully into my lower back. I hiss quietly through my teeth as her other hand begins to do the same. I look back to her face and the expression I find breaks me.

"Lilly! Lilly, wake up!" I gasp, unable to handle the pain anymore.

_**I want something  
That's purer than the water  
Like we were**_

_**It's not there now  
Ineloquence and anger  
Are all we have**_

_**Like Saturn's rings  
An icy loop around me  
Too hard to hold**_

_**Lash out first  
At all the things we don't like  
Or understand**_

_**And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed**_

_**Are you beginning to get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about**_

_**It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack**_

_**We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under its weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost**_

**Author's Note: The song is 'It's Beginning To Get To Me' by Snow Patrol.  
****I know this is short but I think a chapter can be short as long as it's good and if I've done this correctly, that's what you'll feel. Finger crossed.  
****We are getting to the answers very soon (though they have been secretly hiding in different chapters...) I really want to tell you the title of the next chapter but it will give away too much.  
Thanks for reading.**


	20. These Dreams

**Chapter 20 – These Dreams**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

"Huh what!!" Lilly frantically asks opening her eyes assuming there's danger near.

"You're hurting me," I say feeling my back where her hands were, feeling eight fingernail divots.

"What?" she rolls me onto my front and lifts up my top to view the tiny marks on my back, "Mile-" I hear her voice breaking with regret and frustration at her actions, "I d-didn't mean to," a tiny splash of water hits my back.

I turn over to sit up on the bed with her, "Lilly, I know that," I raise her chin to make her look at me, but her eyes look away, seemingly embarrassed at what she's done, "you need to tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes look hesitantly from nothing to me then back to walls.

"Don't take what you don't need from me."

"I don't understand," my hands fall to tangle her fingers with mine.

"You don't need to know everything about me," she breaks the contact between us.

"But I already do, we've told each other everything from personal stuff to things that don't really matter."

"I have left out a couple of things," she admits truthfully.

"Like what?" I ask confused to why she has.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Is it to do with your dreams? I mean you have done this before, remember when you were going out with Oliver behind my back and you spent all that time with me because you felt guilty, also you were having trouble with tossing and turning in your sleep back then too but it wasn't this bad," it hits me, is that what's causing these dreams? Is she feeling guilty?

We sit there in silence, neither one of us wanting to take this prickly path to the truth. Instead we stay quiet and let our minds and thoughts send us into a state of depression and paranoia.

_Does she regret this?_

_Is she leaving me?_

_Does she love me?_

I take a deep breath before asking, "Lilly, we-"

"No," but Lilly wants nothing to do with it.

"What do you mean 'No'?" my tone short and very sharp, I close my eyes feeling a bit guilty for snapping at her like that. I take a couple of short breaths before starting again, "We are talking about this, I need to know what troubling you, just tell me."

"Why? Why should I just tell you? Just because we're together? Because we've had sex?" She gets up from the bed to pace the room.

"No, because I love you and I'm concerned for your well being," I explain easily, why else would I be asking?

"Why don't you just let me worry about my well being, it is MINE after all," she points to her chest to add some force to her words.

"Why are you being so difficult? I love you and I thought you loved me. We share any problems or worries we are having so we can help each other, it's not just about enjoying the good times but working through the bad too and we can only do that if we talk about it."

"Not if I don't want to," she heads toward the bedroom door.

"But-" I try to get through to her again but Lilly quickly interrupts,

"No Miley! Can't you see I don't want to do this! Some things are better left unsaid!" with that, she slams the door leaving me alone on my bed, confused, hurt and not knowing what to do next. I bring my knees to my chest and roll over onto my side resting my head on the pillow Lilly was using, trying to use the scent she's left to think back to happier times.

**Monday Morning**

I awake in an empty bed, with only the light breeze from the cracked window offering me some warm comfort. My head fills with images and sounds of the night before. I throw back the covers and start to get ready for the school day ahead. I'm about to leave the room and head downstairs when I decide to go back and pick out some clothes for Lilly to wear, no doubt she has any with her.

As I reach the floorboards at the bottom of the stairs I see a body on the couch, I walk over to see Lilly asleep with a thin blanket over her. The paleness of her skin matches the numerous white tissues that litter the floor surrounding the couch. What little light that's peering through the curtains glimmer the dried tears that stain her cheeks.

I kneel down by her sleeping eyes to smooth down her much cluttered hair hoping she will wake and just tell me what's been troubling her so.

"Hmm," looks like I'm about to get my answer.

"Lilly, it's time to get up."

She opens her eyes, she looks round to jolt her memory to why she's lying on the couch instead of my-our bed, "Okay," her response is bereft of any emotion.

"I've brought you some clothes to wear for school," I say offering the neatly folded items in my hands.

"Oh...thanks," she grabs the clothes as she stands, looking at me briefly then heads upstairs to get ready.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down in a stool to wait for her to return...letting my mind wonder once again.

**

* * *

**

We arrive at the entrance of the school, the walk up had been quiet but my head was screaming with questions. So much so that I had forgot where we were going, school. The last time I was here I was subjected to a barrage of verbal abuse. Oliver and Joannie stepped in to save me but it was something I didn't want to go through again, it scared me. I hesitantly reach for the door, my hand shaking with nerves and I feel as though I'm about to cough up my breakfast as the blood from my face disappears as further memories of last time come flooding back. I feel a warm touch by hand, fingers intertwine with mine. I look down to see Lilly's hand holding mine tightly; I gaze up and meet her strong blue eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you. You understand."

I nod, I didn't care at that moment about our fight, I needed her. My protector.

We make our way down the corridor of whispers, glances and stares to our lockers. I open my locker to retrieve the books I'll be needing for the first lesson and as I do I can feel a number of eyes staring a hole into me, it feels like red hot poker irons stinging into my back. Out of the crook of my eye I see two figures standing against the wall constantly looking over then whispering to each other. I decide to look to see who it is and as I do Lilly does the same, she turns from her locker.

"Hey whores!" the two girls who happen to be Amber and Ashley look over to Lilly in response to her insult, "Oh good you looked. Why don't you go work another corner?" she defiantly bellows to the now timid gruesome twosome. They quickly scurry off not wanting to further anger Lilly with their presence.

"Whoa," I know Lilly's the stronger of us two but I wasn't expecting such brutality. It's nice to see Lilly standing up for us.

"What?"

"Nothing, I- Lilly your books!" a couple of books and pieces of paper fall out of her locker and to the floor.

"Aw damn it," she quickly crouches down and starts collecting together the fallen items. There's a hard tap on my shoulder, I turn around to be confronted with the image of James and his two chuckling hyenas in tow behind him.

"Well I didn't think you'd show up. What's the matter? Was the abuse you got last time not satisfying enough? Come back for more?" his dark brooding voice is heavy with a sarcastic tone. He stares me down, with his dark cold eyes that terrify me deeply. It's the unpredictability that frightens me; I don't know what he's going to do.

Lilly stands up from her obscured position behind me, "What was that James?" the visible shock on his face from the sound and sight of Lilly is priceless. She steps in front of me, "Because it better not sound like you been giving Miley a hard time in my absence," she takes a step forward making him take a step back, "Cos I'm sure you remember our first chat we had about your rudeness to Miley and I know you wouldn't go back on your word now, would you?" he shakes his head quickly, "If I find out you have, we're going to have another nice long chat about how it's not nice to pick on people." He's now pressing his back against the two other idiots and Lilly notices that one of them has his leg straying out behind James. She cocks her head forward like she's about to hit him, he's flinches and falls over the boys' leg. Lilly begins laughing, "Careful!" she deadpans.

"Get off me!" James whines as the two boys try to help up their leader. "Come on, let's go," he growls before turning to leave.

"That was fun," Lilly sighs happily before spinning round on her heels to face me, "You ready?"

"Uh-huh," my dazed response coaxes a indifferent look from Lilly,

"What's wrong? Is someone else giving you grief? Show me, I'll pound on them right now," she says looking around the now emptying halls.

"No it's not that," I look down to my fidgeting hands, slightly embarrassed, "It's just the way you stood up for me and how strong you were," I steal a quick glance to her eyes then back away due to growing redness of my cheeks, I step closer to her to whisper in her ear, "it really turned me on," I step back to see a wide grin on Lilly's face, "stop it!"

"Stop what?" she innocently protests.

"You know what, getting all cocky and arrogant," I shut my locker and the bell rings out to signal the start of the school day, "come on, let's go Miss. Conceited," I joke dragging Lilly to our first lesson together in some time, I've missed her.

**An Hour Later**

_God it's hot, it's too hot....look at her sitting beside me, fanning herself with her workbook making her hair gently move with each wave of her wrist. She knows what she's doing._

I take my book and rip off a piece of the corner, and write:

_Stop doing that_

Lilly looks at what I've written and smiles before writing back:

_No_

I glare towards her but she shrugs it off and places a dangerous hand around my back resting her arm on the back of the chair. Her index finger begins to write letters and numbers onto my back, each movement of pressure on my back exerts a multitude of immense chills down my spine. _She knows what she's doing alright._ A tiny whimper escapes my throat. I bite my bottom lip to stifle anymore that are brewing and making their way up to announce themselves to the class. _Thank goodness we're at the back of the class._ The bells rings and Lilly's deliciously evil ministrations stop, "You want more?" she tenderly asks into my ear, I nod very slowly with my eyes closed, "Well then, you'll have to catch me first!" she runs out the class. I open my eyes and turn just in time to see Lilly's mischievous smile disappear out the room.

"Oh come on," I mutter under my breath as I get up from the chair, I'm about to leave the empty classroom when I notice Lilly's bag still under her desk, _she's so forgetful, _I pick up the bag and a object falls to the floor. I bend down and pick up the object which happens to be her cell phone. Payback and revenge prey on my mind, "hm, let's see how she likes having the most embarrassing ringtone ever," I take the phone off keypad lock and begin to stroll through the ringtones to pick an awful one. My thumb slips, "whoops," and the phone brings up a list of the previously dialled numbers, "what the-"

"Hey miles? Are you still in here," I barely hear Lilly due to the shocks I've found on her phone.

I turn round phone in hand and I see Lilly's face sink, she knows what I've seen, "Lilly, what's this?" I hold out the phone displaying the list of recently dialled numbers:

Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom  
Mom

The list keeps going, page after page, starting from the day after I took her away from her mother's grasp and went to the cabin. She's been calling her relentlessly through Saturday, which was the night we made love and Sunday, the morning after, that's who she was trying to ring when she dropped her phone? Right up until last night. I understand Lilly's mom trying to get in touch with her, like my Dad tried to do but I never once wanted to call him not after what he did. I don't understand why Lilly has been trying to call her. How could she even want to hear her voice after the way she acted, pulling her from school and me, during that night Lilly snuck to mine? How can she call her after all that has happened?

Lilly hasn't said a word, while every question, unbelievable confusion and anger hits me.

"Lilly, why?"

"She's my mom."

"How can you call her that after what she has done to you?"

"You don't know half of the things she has done FOR me!" she turns and storms out of the classroom, again not wanting to face me and tell me what's going on.

I fall back against the table and my mind works up a sweat trying to put some sort of spin on this but it fails and it only heightens my worries. Is this why she's been clinging to me during sleep? Guilt for being with me due to her mother's hold over her? Guilt for secretly calling her behind my back? Or is it some other secret she's been hiding from me?

**Lunch**

I stab the mash potato in front of me; the time away from Lilly has only heightened my anger and hurt. The only lesson we had together was the first one, since then I've been with Oliver. Nothing happened to me while I've been away from Lilly, ever since this morning word sort of spread throughout the school not to get on Lilly's nerves so everyone's left me alone. Well everyone who would have been mean but Oliver, Joannie and Sarah have all come over to sit with me.

"So where's Lilly?" Oliver asks.

"Don't know, don't care," I hollowly answer.

"Uh-huh," he replies knowing the second part of that sentence was a lie.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Sarah asks, instantly looking down at her food when I glare towards her. It's none of her business.

"Miley," I look to up to see Lilly standing next to me, "can I sit here?"

"Free country."

She quickly sits down in the empty car next to me, in case I change my mind. "So what you guys talking about?" Lilly unknowingly asks.

Each of them looks hesitantly at each other before Oliver blurts out, "Nothing."

The rest of lunch went quietly. Every so often vacant stares from Oliver, Joannie and Sarah towards me and Lilly would increase the already tangible tension between us. They want me and Lilly to sort out whatever is befouling us. So we can go back to the happier, care-free time we're use to having, but the only way that can is if Lilly talks to me, properly. I'm going to bring the truth out of her by the end of the night; this can't go on for any longer.

* * *

The bell rings out to end a very difficult and hurtful first day back at school. I wait at our lockers for Lilly to turn up. As she turns the corner the sight of me waiting for her brings a small smile to her face thinking I've forgiven her or have decided to let the issue go but I haven't. We're not going home tonight; we are going to our cabin and sorting this out, after that, both of us are going to see her mother.

"Hey Jackson where you going? The house is down that way." Lilly pipes up after noticing Jacksons turn in the supposedly wrong direction after picking us up from school.

"Erm Lilly, we're not going home tonight, we're going to the cabin," I say revealing the truth to Lilly.

"Oh, okay, why?" She asks me as she falls back into her seat.

"So we can spent some alone time together," _to find out the truth._

"Super."

**At the cabin**

"Why won't you let this go?!" Lilly raises her voice. It's been an hour since we were dropped off and I started to ask Lilly what was going on with her and the phone calls but we are still at square one.

"Lilly please, I can be there for you not just physically but mentally as well. We can work through it together. I told you that what happens when you love someone, you care for them a whole lot and seeing you like this is tearing me apart. Please, I won't get mad. That's not going to solve anything. Please just trust me." I beg of her to stop building up defences.

"I-I," her voice begins to break, "I don't like reliving this."

"Maybe talking through it will help and you don't have to go through it alone." I sit beside her on the bed and drape an arm around her shaking shoulders, "why have you been trying to get in touch with your mother?"

"It's..." she sniffs and lets out a quiet shaky breath, "a long story. You remember the day you met me?"

"Yes. I'll never forget it."

"Me neither," she moves my arm away from her shoulders and lies down on her back on the bed. Her eyes begin to scream with tears; I quickly lie down beside her and pull her to me, letting the jolts of her body knock into me, "H-he," she manages to squeak through stifled sobs, "my dad w-was not a good man," I tighten my hold around her and bring her as close as I can to my heart, as she pours out hers. "He haunts my dreams."

_**She lies on the bed  
With her hands in her head  
And she screams  
He gets a kick out of losing the plot so it seems  
He makes you all laugh so she's the one doing harm  
But how can you fight when she's not  
The one under his arm**_

_**These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just turn it around  
These dreams won't let you down**_

_**You never stopped loving his misfortunate  
Lazy ways  
All the memories that you should've had  
Are a cabaret haze  
There's just a hole where you know he  
Should've been  
There's no one worse off than you  
When you can't describe what you've seen**_

_**These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just turn it around  
These dreams won't let you down**_

_**Where do you go when you're all alone  
In your bed  
Do you cry in your sleep cos it's  
Better unsaid  
Have you forgotten your past because  
That's how it seems  
Is it too hard to think so you edit  
Your dreams  
And play them back again and again**_

**Author's Note: The song is 'These Dreams' by Robbie Williams.  
Futher explanations/answers will appear in the next chapter.  
Apologies for the time taken between updates but unfortunately I can't help that (University. It's like the only thing they care about is deadlines)  
Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter, reviews are as always greatly appreciated.**

**There is light at the end of the tunnel.**


	21. The Day I Met Miley

**Chapter 21 – The Day I Met Miley**

**Author's Note – This chapter is the re-telling of the first chapter 'My First Day' but in Lilly's POV (SomethingWithWolves, told you it would be a while!). I've been building up to this so hopefully this comes off well. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Still At That Damn Cabin**

_How did I get to be with this girl? She doesn't deserve me, she deserves better. Look at what has happened since she's gotten with me, I've forced her to lie to her family and friends, destroyed her relationship with her Father, sure their speaking now but I doubt that relationship will ever be the same again and it's all my fault. But still here she is, arms wrapped around me once again having to put up with my cries and sobs. I'm such a loser, why can't I just get on with it and get it over, just force it out._

"Lilly take your time," Miley speaks softly running her hand over my back, her voice has this powerful calming effect on me but her smile tops that. It makes me forget about the bad, how can you think of such things when around a girl who oozes goodness from every breath and move she makes?

"I don't where to start," I admit truthfully. _I don't want to tell her, it will stain the story of how we met. Why ruin that?_

"Start from the beginning, I'm not going anywhere, so I want to hear it all," Miley whispers gently encouraging me to unburden myself.

I sigh, "Alright then. Remember your first day? Well that day started very early for me."

**7 years ago**

**5am**

The sound of shattering glass awakes me from my sleep; I tiptoe to my bedroom door and open it slightly to hear my mother's screaming voice telling someone to get out now. A low, deep laugh brushes off her demands, I know who that evil laugh belongs to. How did he find us? We left him years ago, didn't leave a note or any clue to where we were heading or escaping to.

I was only 3 when we left him; he had lost his job and couldn't find another so he started to take his feelings of rejection out on my mom. One night he goes off crazier than usual, he takes his bottle and holds it tight in his grip. He mutters how the whole world is against him and he has to fend for himself against the selfish people pointing to me and my mom as he rants and raves. I move further away from him to beside my mother, he notices this and asks if I'm afraid of him, I don't answer, he asks again louder with a deadly tone. My mother gets up to stand in front of me facing him. She tells him to leave me alone, he snaps shouting he's sick of people telling him what to do and that he will do whatever he pleases. To strengthen his new found philosophy he strikes my mom on the head with the base of the bottle she falls backwards landing on top of me. His laugh echoes around the room and slowly fades as my vision blackens.

I awake in a moving car and ask where we are, my mother with blood trickling down the side of her head says we're no longer in his grasp. It seems that was the last straw for her, she didn't like the way he was starting to notice me, as being another punching bag for his anger. I ask her where we are going to stay; she reveals to me that for the last two years she's been hiding money away and took up a part time job, to buy a house away from him. Our escape she called it.

After what seems an age we pull up to a big white house. Back then I didn't question how she afford such a place with just hiding money away and a part-time job but I found out later that her mother (Gran) helped out with her retirement money. I step out of the car into darkness; it's the dead of night. I turn round to see my mom with three big suitcases, how long had she planned this? It didn't matter I was just glad that I wouldn't have to see or hear from him again. That night I slept beside my mom, she held me close and told me over and over that everything was going to be okay from now on.

The increasing sound of a heated argument brings me back to my current situation of hearing my father downstairs and back in my life. Do I go down there? Stay up here? My mother was there for me, should I be there for her? I decide to go down. I'm not scared of him, that's what he wants. Screw him, I'm not afraid.

"How dare you leave me?! You have no right to take her away from me!!" he bellows towards my mother.

"What! You lost whatever right you had when you started your beatings, you're a disgrace!" she argues back.

"Well, look who it is," he notices me standing on the stairs and starts to walk towards me.

Mom steps in front of him blocking his path, "Where do you think you're going? Leave her alone. Lilly go back upstairs."

I turn to head back upstairs, "No! Stay where you are!" I stop as he shouts at me. Mom still standing in front of him holding him back but it would only take half of his strength to get past her.

"Lilly go upstairs and lock your door. Now!" As she says this he grabs her wrists, "Now!" she yells again. I run upstairs and do exactly what she told me to do.

I curl up inside my room at the bottom of the door, hearing different bumps and thumps from downstairs. I squeeze my eyes tight shut trying to block out the noises, I tighten my grip around my knees digging my fingers into the skin wishing for day break.

**6am**

"You can go in now Lilly," Officer Nancy Oken motions me over to the hospital room.

"Thanks," I mutter quietly as I pass her and walk into the room, "Could you not tell Oliver about what's happened?" I ask before she leaves.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is." She nods to signal that she'll follow my request before she leaves.

I slowly turn round to see my mom battered and bruised. I walk up to the side of the hospital bed and take her hand in mine. The cuts on her forearms are wrapped up in bandages from where she tried to defend herself, I feel at fault, if only I was stronger and not a weak loser like I am, I could have stopped him...somehow. My guilt begins to manifest with a crippling fear of him returning to finish the job, tears stream down my face. I can't deal with this; I need something to take me away from the pain of it all, to forget. I rest on the bed and let my quiet cries fill the room.

"Lilly?" a quiet voice speaks my name. I look up to see my mother smiling slightly as her hand around mine tightens a little.

"Mom?" a small smile appears as I move up to hug her.

"Careful," she winces a bit from the pain.

"Sorry."

"Don't say that. If this is the price to pay to keep you safe then I would do it again in a heartbeat," she says with ease.

"Mom...I'm sorry I couldn't, that I didn't-"

She interrupts me, knowing what I'm trying to say, "Lilly, don't ever think like that. There's nothing me or you or anyone else could have done. He found us somehow and whatever happened, happened. I'm just glad you're safe and that's all that matters," she smiles and squeezes my hand again, "and don't worry about him, the police caught him and he's going away for a long time."

**8am**

"You really think I should go to school today? Are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"Lilly I'm fine you heard the doctor just a couple of cuts and bruises I'll be out of here by this lunchtime," she states.

"Well alright then," I reply a little hesitantly.

"I think it would be good for you, take your mind off everything and be with your friends," she reasons.

"I'm going to miss the first half of the day. By the time I get there it will lunchtime," I try to wriggle out of it.

"Now I know you don't want to spend the day with me rather than your friends. I tell you what, if you go and use this to forget yourself and everything that has happened, tonight I'll be waiting with your favourite meal, drink and movie. It'll be fun," she smiles.

"Okay," I agree to go to school.

**11am**

I arrive at school at little earlier than expected. My mom called ahead to explain to my teacher about my morning absence. I walk towards my locker noticing the usually padlocked locker next to me no longer locked, _Great(!) I've got a stupid neighbour now_. I take out a couple of books and slam the locker closed, the halls are empty everyone's already in class, I walk down the quiet corridor towards my class quickening the pace at every random noise, I feel nervous and very paranoid. A loud bang in the background turns my fast walk into a sprint and as I turn the corner I collide into Miss. Grimshaw.

"Sorry miss," I stand up after picking up the scattered books.

"It's alright Lilly. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...totally fine," I speak far from convincing.

"You want to get some cocoa?"

"What? My problems are far from the help of cocoa."

"I meant it as more of a reason to miss this class until lunchtime."

"Alright then," I follow her into the teachers' lounge and I take a seat while she goes to get two drinks. She walks back over and hands me mine before taking a seat opposite me.

"You want to talk about it?" she asks.

"About what?" _Does she know? How does she know?_

"We don't have to. We can just enjoy the silence. But it was me who your mother called to explain your absence, don't worry I haven't told anyone else the reason for your absence, that's strictly confidential." She explains.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? It might help to talk through it because if you run away from it. It may begin to affect you and only get worse."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" I growl, forgetting my place as the pupil, "sorry," I mutter quietly.

"It's alright you're in a bad place right now, it's natural that you're going to get angry quicker than usual. Just be careful about that though," she takes a sip of her drink, "we don't have to talk about it but maybe try to talk to someone about it like your mother. You don't want these things to take a hold over you."

"Things are so confusing and complicated right now. What can I do? I just want to forget about it but it's constantly preying on my mind. How can I make it better?"

"It doesn't not until you determine how you can make it better. Take solace in a simple pleasure of yours to help. Maybe friends? I know it's sounds funny but something as simple as that can help you get your mind off your troubles, if that's what you want?"

"It is." The bell rings out signalling the start of lunch. I stand up and throw my backpack over my shoulder, "Thanks Miss. Grimshaw."

"Wait Lilly, if it gets a little too much sometimes you know that I'm always here to help and if your late for one of my lessons because of that, just say; _Sorry I'm a bit late but nature called. _It will be our little code, alright?" she smiles before opening the door.

"Okay."

**Lunchtime**

"Hey Lilly!" I turn to see Oliver running towards me with a tray in hand, "About time, where you've been?"

"None of your business," I bite back a bit too harsh.

"Why you being so angry with me?" his eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"It doesn't matter," I sit down in the cafeteria chair and plonk my tray of food on the table, "just change the subject."

"O..kay," he attempts to think of something, "we've got a new classmate," he looks towards me to see if I look interested, I don't but he continues, "it's a girl, kinda pretty too."

The sound of laughter from the table across from me makes it harder for me to hear Oliver; I peer over our table to see three boys standing on one side of a table laughing and pointing, "What are they doing?" I ask Oliver.

"Hm?" he looks over, "hazing the new girl it seems."

"What?! That's horrible, stupid boys. Why do they always pick on girls, huh!? To make them feel big! All powerful!" I shout towards him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Oliver asks pretty surprised and shocked by my sudden outburst over a stranger I don't even know.

"I'm not yelling at you just near you," I look around the table, "hand me that football will you?" I point at the football next to him, he hands me the ball, "thank you." I stand up and throw the ball as hard as I can at the boy in the middle.

"Ow!" he yells as I march towards the three of them, they all turn around and I instantly recognise all of them. The amount of anger brewing in me is threatening to overflow.

"What the hell is wrong with you James?!" I yell.

"I'm…just…er," came the reply.

I cut him off saying, "I know exactly what you're doing and it isn't nice, if you like bullying people for how they talk maybe I should tell everyone about how you still have a safety blanket in your bag," I point to his bag knowing he still has it.

"No! I'm sorry," he quickly replies.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to," I say.

The three boys turn to the girl, "Sorry Miley." She nods accepting their half-hearted apology. My eyes narrow and they quickly scurry off thinking I was about to hit them as they leave, I'm left looking into the eyes of the girl I've just 'saved'

"Thank you," she quickly speaks, I can tell she's still afraid. I'm sick of seeing people afraid. I decide to sit down in front of her and try to cheer her up.

"My name is Lilly Truscott, never call me Lillian and will be friends for life," I say with a smile. She chuckles lightly and smiles, that's what I wanted to see.

"My names Miley Stewart," she says bringing her hand up to shake mine.

"You're obviously new here aren't you?" I ask and she nods in reply, "Well welcome to Malibu, I'm guessing you're in the same class as me?" I knew she was but I wanted to talk to her and get her to smile again. She looks thoughtfully at me, probably trying to place me from her morning class, "I wasn't in class this morning as I was at a," I freeze trying to think of something, "…dentist appointment so you wouldn't have seen me, is your teacher Miss. Grimshaw?"

"Yes!" she replies very excited

"Okay calm down Miley the teacher isn't that exciting," I joke letting her know it's alright. She laughs and her simple noise has made me forget the real reason I missed this morning.

"Sorry, it's just you're the first person to speak to me outside of the introduction I got at the start of class, and it's nice to have someone in there I sort of know now," she says but looks as though she regrets saying it, like it makes her sound desperate.

I reply quickly to put her at ease, "that's ok, I glad you're feeling better."

"So I'm guessing you hate the dentists too judging by the look on your face when you said it?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, I mean who likes the dentist? I mean cant they just believe you when you tell them everything's alright? It would be so much simpler. The only good thing about going to the dentist is when you get that little pink drink at the end," I say hoping she bought it. I didn't like lying to the girl but why should I unload such a heavy weight onto her when she's already got one herself, she's the new girl. It can be pretty daunting.

"Yeah I mean I totally fear the dentists and some of the tools I mean do they need to have them on display right next to you? It's like a form of torture," she shares my enthusiasm for hatred of dentists. Seemingly buying into the cover, it's not really a lie as I do hate the dentists.

The bell rings out to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of class, "The fun begins!" I say sarcastically, and she laughs again. I run over to my original table to grab my bag, I didn't know if she was going to wait for me but she did and I was happy that she did.

We quickly make our way to Miss. Grimshaw's class but halfway there I stop, "Hey Miley, I need to go to the toilet, you go on ahead, I don't want you being late on your first day." She nods and walks to the class.

I didn't need the toilet; I just needed to get somewhere quiet while this pain in my stomach went away. _What's this pain? Guilt? Guilt for almost having a good time while my Mother's in a hospital? No, she told me to forget that and try to take my mind off it. So...I should keep going?_

I run towards the class and shoot through the door, I look to Miss. Grimshaw, "Sorry I'm a bit late but nature called," she nods with a smile and asks me to go sit in my seat. I look around the class to see Miley sitting by herself, I decide to keep going. Her smile increases in size the nearer I get, I like making her smile. "Hey Miles," I say to her as I sit down.

I spent the rest of the day trying to make her first day the best one she ever had. I tried to make it as fun as possible by making jokes and different funny faces. It made it totally worth it to hear her laugh or snicker. She even laughed when I wasn't trying to be funny, I had made a flip book of a guy with his head exploding and she found it hilarious. I was just expressing my feelings towards someone else.

The bell rang out to end the school day and to be honest I didn't want it to end, I was sceptical at first about going to school so soon but my mom and Miss. Grimshaw were right, I had found a friend who was helping me, even though she didn't even know she was.

She asked me where I lived and I gave my usual witty reply, and it turns out she lives near me. I hope she didn't hear anything about last night.

We walked towards the front of the school to wait to be picked up by our parents but Miss Grimshaw ran out towards us, "Lilly!" she called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your mother called saying she is unable to pick you up as she is still at work and asked if you can stay with a friend until she finishes and then can come and pick you up."

"OK," I reply. _That was Mom's code. She's still in the hospital? I don't want to go back to the hospital but I don't want to go to that house on my own. Oliver's already gone but even if he hadn't I don't think I would have wanted to stay with him. What am I going to do?_

"She can come with me," Miley interrupts my internal monologue with a surprising offer. She quickly adds, "Only if you want to, as you've only just met me, I mean-"

I quickly cut her off before she takes it back, "No! I'd love to," I smile and feel really grateful for her kind suggestion.

We continue talking while waiting for her ride to pick us up, I find out more about her like her likes and dislikes. It's weird but looking at her you would think she'd fit in nicely anywhere because of her looks and nice demeanour but in this school nice people finish at the bottom of the popularity list.

A car pulls up in front of us prompting Miley to stand up signalling to me that this was our ride. I stand up and get inside the car; she introduces me to her Dad. He tries to engage with me in conversation but I feel indifferent towards him, I shouldn't he seems like a good person but I feel timid and nervous to be in his presences. Miley taps me on the shoulder and whispers, "Hey it's alright, just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you, I did," obviously sensing my uneasiness. I give her a small smile and decide to force myself to talk to him; we eventually hit a mutual topic about food.

"Your dad is awesome," I say to ensure her that I'm alright. I get out of the car.

"Thanks" I hear her say in reply but I'm too involved with staring down the road towards my house to really hear her, it's the first time I've been back since the events of last night, "What's wrong?" she asks bringing back to the here and now.

I think on my feet, "Nothing it's just that my house is like 8 houses down from here, spooky huh?"

"It's like its fate that we are meant to be friends," she says.

"Yeah," we run into the house. Immediately I'm engulfed in heavenly smells coming from the kitchen, I only had the horrible cafeteria food all day and this stuff smells lovely.

I hear the faint sound of Miley chuckling until she adds, "Lilly's not here right now as she been abducted by the smell of food so I'll answer for her, and yes she's staying"

I shake my head out of the food-smell trance and smile towards her laughing sarcastically.

We decide to go up to her room to wait for the meal to be ready, she opens her bedroom door and shows me around her room showing me her guitar, telly, wide range of DVD's and CD's. I didn't know whether it was the display of all the joyful family pictures, the warmth radiating from the happy home or the delightfully cheerful company but I forgot why I was there in the first place, I reverted back to my regular self, all because of something as simple as making a new friend?

After messing around in her closet I notice her bulging backpack on the bed, "What do you have in here?" I ask picking up the bag and beginning to open it.

"What?" she turns to see what I'm doing, "Wait! No! There's nothing in there!" she yelps.

She runs over to me and attempts to grab the bag but I place it in my other hand away from her and I bring my other hand playfully to her forehead stopping her from getting any nearer. "Now surely there can't be anything in here that could embarrass you" I kid about as I open the bag and pull out a cute teddy bear, "Oh Miley, and who is this cwutey? Who is this wittle bear?" I ask in baby voice.

"His name is Beary" She states taking him possessively in her arms.

I smile hearing the simple name, "Beary, really? Very imaginative" I quips raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was two at the time and I can't change his name now it will confuse him," she explains her reasoning, "Now you think I'm a loser," she sighs sadly.

"WHAT! No! I don't think you're a loser, I think you were just scared for your first day and you needed comfort. I was only joking Miles, sorry." I quickly explain, not wanting to upset or ruin a new friendship that I really want to keep by my stupid actions.

"It's okay, it was just me being overly dramatic I do that, you'll get used to it. It was just I remembered today with James and his security blanket," she says sitting on the bed.

"Well that's different, it wasn't his first day and he was being very mean to you," I sit beside her on the bed.

"Thanks again for that," she says before looking into my eyes with a serious look.

"No problem and you won't need to take Beary in ever again as I will be there to help you." I thumb my chest emphasising my point that I will gladly protect this girl for unknowingly helping me through a difficult day.

"Aw thanks," she smiles as she brings her arms around me. I don't normally hug; the only person I've ever hugged regularly is my mom. But I didn't mind her hugging me.

When we'd finished dinner I rang home to see if my mom was back from the hospital, she said she was and that she could pick me up if I wanted but I told her I was nearer home than she knew. Though I didn't really want to leave to go back to that house, I felt I had already taken too much of Miley's time, "Well I've had a great time Miles, thanks Mr.S for the food and Jackson for the highly stimulating conversation," She lets out a chuckle at my comments and nicknames. We head to the front door and I really want to tell her how much she has cheered me up and helped me forget myself but some things are better left unsaid, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bye Miles and thanks again, I mean it," I really do mean it.

"No problem. See ya, lils," I smile at her nickname for me. I walk down the garden path waving to her to get inside but she doesn't until I'm past the gate. I smile again towards her as she closes the door. The new girl. Miley. Miles.

She is my 'Saviour of Malibu'.

**Author's Note: It will be back to Miley's POV for the next chapter. Speaking of which there are only two chapters left in this story.  
****My birthday is coming up very soon and so is something else called Christmas day...so this is my Christmas gift to you all. My birthday always falls on Christmas day for some reason :P  
So you reviewing will be the best birthday/Christmas present you can give :)**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers! You Rock.**


End file.
